


【EC】The Court Of The Crimson King 猩红王庭

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO, Age Difference, Alpha Erik, Crime, Empathy, Forced Marriage, Get married first, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Charles, all warnings are true, fall in love later, grotesque plot, m-preg, oedipus complex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 75,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *自改ABO（具体见正文）*架空王朝国王A万×王后O查简介：这不是一个爱情故事，但也算是一个爱情故事。意外失去孩子和丈夫的西彻斯特侯爵查尔斯不得不妥协，再嫁给了比他还小的年轻的基诺沙国王艾瑞克•兰谢尔。他承担王后的职责，愿意做任何事情——除了怀上兰谢尔王族的孩子。注意，这个故事并没有看上去那么辛辣。———————————为不剧透，只能告诉读者，本文前后期风格不一致，含有怪诞的情节，以及长篇大论。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

您该让月光坠落到房间里的，国王陛下，这样的话，匕首上那两道血槽反射的银色锋芒就能够刺伤您的眼睛了。

您一定不会这么做的，因为真相不喜欢光明，那就让我代你打开它吧。

黄铜手柄被雕刻成一位赤裸上身，仅着半身绸缎的丰腴女神，双目微阖，波浪长卷发向下连接她的翻腾起如同海浪一般的裙摆。掉落在一旁的铜刀鞘由上到下依次精细阳刻着山羊角恶魔头骨、缭绕的烟雾、举起一块石碑的裸体壮士、四叶冬青，再往下一条蝎子以一对钳子夹住两条蛇的尾巴，两条蛇交叉扭曲直到两头相触在鞘尖，此外各个图案的的背景阴刻了横纵统一的条纹。

倘若你仔细看的的话，石碑上镌刻着的是“红”这个单词。

但当这些精细的刻划在被细心雕刻其上，小心翼翼，生怕因为没有讨得权贵欢心时，这位王国最优秀的雕刻艺术家不会想到今后的某一天它会插在王朝的查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔王后的胸口上，而非被供放在国王的宝库里直到陪葬。这种意外是无法被猜测到的，也不会被世界上的绝大多数人知道。几日后这位已经在乡下养老的工匠听闻王后过世时，会大吃一惊，然后像千千万万个吉诺莎王朝的子民那样，为他们尊敬的王后陛下哀悼。

此时此刻，在银紫色月光的照耀下，在不久就要升起阳光的凌晨，目睹着查尔斯·泽维尔把这把匕首刺入胸膛，以猩红的血液烬燃纯白衣衫，失手推倒蜡烛点燃酒红的的帷幔，安静地燃起火焰，如烧灼的化为油脂的血液，企图把自己连同这间房屋一起燃烧殆尽的这一刻，被亲兵通知而赶到现场的国王因为愤怒和惊慌而颤抖不已，战场的经验告诉他不能拔出匕首，否则会造成更多的鲜血涌出，但他已经见不得这把他亲手赠与王后的爱刀了。

时间、地点、人物。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔跪下抱起地上的躯体，感觉到温暖潮湿的血液正从爱人的身体流出来，顺着衣服的褶皱流到他抱着查尔斯的手的缝隙里，几乎要让这具身体滑脱。他正在可感地失去查尔斯，他知道，所以拼命将他的头颅和对方的相靠，就像平日那样去亲吻他的头发，血液让双手过分湿滑，喜爱的熟悉的那缕信息素正在逐渐消亡，正如生命的消亡，这一切表象都使他对查尔斯的逝去更加惊慌。

他一遍遍呼唤对方的名字，企图挽留他的灵魂，炽热的火焰逼近自身却没有被发觉，但右臂被攥紧的力却让他足以发觉对方抬起一只手，抓着他似乎是要拉近他，又像是要推开他。查尔斯的眼睛灰暗，但始终注视着他而未移向别处，他凑到他耳边轻轻说：

“我爱你，但到此为止了。”

意识在不由自主地蒸腾，他以为是因为愤怒，但是事实是火已经越烧越大，血液几乎要向上凝在天花板上成一片焦黑，以至于查尔斯的遗言听起来也像是一句凭空飘来的话，而不是从喉咙里一字一字诞生的。他意识到之后立即抱起他的王后大步向外面，他迫使自己不去看对方静谧的脸庞，但不可避免地闻到烧焦木头和灼热石头的毁灭气味，以及了无生机的残留信息素的味道。

那是他熟悉的薰衣草的味道，还有因为他的标记而附带的桦木的味道，但此刻它们的气味却在熊熊大火中被焚烧，逐渐死去。他曾经在那么多的被战场上的鲜血和断肢惊醒的夜晚，得到了安慰而睡去，但他预知到自己今后再也不会有美觉了。鼻子是不会骗人的，对于一个拥有自己伴侣的Alpha而言不会有什么比它更加让人敏感了，他不能相信这一切就这么发生了，或者他早该意识到自己所犯下的罪过迟早要得到这样的结果，而不是这时候才来忏悔自己的罪愆。

医生硬着头皮告诉他，泽维尔王后已经断气了，就算找来世界上那个最好的医生也不可能把一个死去的人救活，当然如果他能找到传说中的居住在雪山之巅的神秘巫师，命令他向的魔王讨要灵魂，也许王后能够死而复生。——自杀的人灵魂将会堕入地狱，医生为自己的口误做出解释。

国王几乎疯狂地吼出医生的死亡判决。

十二月带雪的一天，国王的亲卫队在城堡上公布了这一事件，而对于吉诺莎的人民而言是天降噩耗：他们的王后查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔因失火去世。

王后的灵柩在第三天的白日葬在吉诺莎的中央圣殿里，众多的人民自发挤涌到教堂参加仪式，知道教堂外的街道也挤满了人。他是个值得尊敬的人，他值得一切美好的事物，主教代替所有的人民这样说。令人疑惑的是，深爱王后的国王在棺木下葬后未与任何人打招呼便匆匆离场，原因至今不明，人们猜测是他不愿意再正视爱人离世的事实。

回忆起查尔斯并非艾瑞克起初想的那样困难，他本以为那会是一件痛不欲生的事情，就算是无关的围绕着死亡的一场戏剧，他也将会不忍直视，但事实并非如此，他归咎于残酷的征战和政坛风雨麻木了他的心灵，使得他难得的悲痛竟也是如此空白，甚至不见眼泪和悲咽戚语，只有空白。

丧钟每日在黎明与黄昏敲响两次，国王把自己锁在寝室闭门不出，下令将整座城堡封闭，全国停止一切娱乐活动，仅仅允许教堂的唱诗班吟唱挽歌，实施宵禁，严格管控出入境人口，国王不接受本国臣子及外国使臣除了悼念外的朝见，任命王后信赖的女伯爵琴·格蕾临时摄政，此外还有诸多为悼念王后过世而颁布的命令。短短几日，整个基诺沙成为一座死城。

这一年十二月，这是吉诺莎王朝历史上最为灰暗的日子。

人们理解这一举措，因为泽维尔王后在他们心里的确是一位善人，与其说他是历史说的前无古人后无来者的王后，不说称赞他这个国家的另一个国王，但他不会介意任何的评论，因为他知道没有多少人会知道王族的秘密和故事。他的死，只是历史一个微不足道的点。

飞雪稀稀落落，裹挟着寒意把王后寝宫的废墟遮掩在纯白之中，花园的植物全部枯死，就像从未有人在此安生。一把黄铜铸的大锁把这锁了起来，才得以让冬眠的雪得到一丝清净，而国王的匕首从此再也不见踪影，无人知其下落。


	2. Chapter 2

五年前的初春三月末，吉诺莎新加冕的年轻国王艾瑞克·兰谢尔独自走进皇家的庭园，此时已经繁花盛开，庭园里弥漫着各种鲜花绿叶的气味，其中玫瑰独占鳌头。接见来自领国西彻斯特的使臣库特·泽维尔侯爵和他的Omega查尔斯·泽维尔，而不在宫廷内而在花园接见，是国王的意思。

这已经是宽容，现在无人看得起这个国家，哪怕是这个国家自己的子民。西彻斯特的国王年老庸碌无为，今年偏逢蝗灾，绝大多数地方减收甚至无收，民不聊生。此番西彻斯特使臣的参见，若不是请求帮助，那就是请求吉诺莎兼并它，兰谢尔在内心嗤笑。

年轻后辈的羞辱让库特·泽维尔感到巨大的愤怒，毕竟在本国他也是拥有爵位的大贵族，是国王的女婿，但在这里他只能把愤怒埋下去，否则就别想谈了。查尔斯知道是时候低头，但也并不感到卑微，无论何时他都有自己的骄傲，这一点艾瑞克知道得还是太晚。

侍女端来了水果放在石茶几上，年轻的国王却并没有任何想要享用的意思，但更没有期待西彻斯特使臣能提出什么他想要的信息，尽管对方穷尽他毕生所学来展示糟糕的闲聊能力，但有声的沉默横亘在三个人中间，而艾瑞克只是越来越无聊。

“庭园里没有种薰衣草。”国王随口一道。

库特看了查尔斯一眼，以为他的配偶冒犯了国王，“是我的Omega.”他解释道。

“虽然我不觉得你把这当成一场正经的谈话，使官，”兰谢尔漫不经心地啜了口水，“但至少你不能让你发情期的配偶现身吧？”

“我很抱歉。”——“这显然不是发情期。”

一直闭口不言的查尔斯·泽维尔皱着眉头打断了他Alpha的话。

之前艾瑞克有注意到这个人，查尔斯·泽维尔侯爵似乎并不想参与他配偶的演说，而是一直在欣赏庭园里的植物，安静地等待着这场没有意义的参见结束，他就知道这是个聪明人了，而并非只是一个平庸的Omega.

“信息素会在产后增加，至少一年内都会是这样的情况，有的Omega会有两三年，”查尔斯说道，“恐怕您还不知道这件事情。”

库特的表情尴尬起来，这被国王捕捉到眼里，“看来您的配偶对这些事情完全不明白，”兰谢尔说道，“当然，我也是，所以我向您道歉。”

他回应了一个微笑表示谅解，“陛下，尽管西彻斯特现在境遇不好，但也曾经是个安居乐业的国度；尽管吉诺莎现在越发强大，但也有过艰难的日子，”查尔斯中间小小呼吸一次，抬起眉眼继续说，“所以，吉诺莎的国王陛下，能请你认真些吗？”

这个人的智慧带来了挑战的乐趣，兰谢尔这才认真严肃地打量起这个正襟危坐的Omega来，被覆盖在淡淡薰衣草气味之中的他，茶棕色的微卷短发整齐梳理，透明的蓝色眼睛明亮饱和，下巴很尖，但轮廓很圆，嘴唇的颜色让他看起来更加有气色，风吹过的时候艾瑞克又一次感受到对方的信息素。

他喜欢这家伙，可以喜欢很久的那一种，他的印象深刻的外貌令人沉迷，气味也很好闻，但国王很清楚无论是什么美好的事物都可能在某一天丧失趣味，很多东西都不是永远的，但他却可以武断地判定，查尔斯·泽维尔永远不会成为那样的事物，他可以被喜欢很久，就像一颗宝石可以镶嵌在王冠上那样，甚至在拥有他的人死后成为一种遗产。

你会被铭记，你会被称颂，你会被传说，只要你拥有想查尔斯·泽维尔这样的事物——这样的想法可不好，但国王无法控制不这样去想，野心有多种表达的方式，但艾瑞克很庸俗，他只有最原始的那一种：掠夺。掠夺土地、掠夺财物、掠夺……

“我现在可以期待能够听到有意义的话了。”

国王站起身来，示意二位宾客跟随他到他们应该得到体面招待的宫廷内去。

也许是库特·泽维尔终于发现了自己配偶的能力，也许是查尔斯·泽维尔终于知道了比起库特自己更清楚国王的真正目的，这场会面几乎是由查尔斯在与国王进行沟通，而库特撒手不问，只是旁听者。这更好，反正艾瑞克·兰谢尔非常乐意和一个拥有智慧的人交流，而非把时间浪费在喝茶和闲聊上，半天找不到点。

结果的确如艾瑞克所料，西彻斯特是来请求帮助的，查尔斯非常诚恳地表明了这个态度，然而对于吉诺莎来讲，西彻斯特的人情不值一提，而且一份难以兑现的承诺也未免过于不稳定，艾瑞克不喜欢赌博，他更愿意做自己有把握的事情，除非，赌输的损失远小于他赌赢的奖励。他是一国之主，再狂妄也不能在这方面狂妄。

“这，如你之前所说，吉诺莎地处北方，在五年以前还是积贫积弱，毫不谦虚地说，在我摄政之后力量才有所恢复，但也不足以在这个寒冬刚刚过去的季节支撑两个国家，”艾瑞克·兰谢尔抹去表情使自己看起来更加严肃，“恐怕西彻斯特的请求有些难，我不能答应。”

“陛下，”查尔斯没有放弃，“西彻斯特和吉诺莎比，就像您的庭园和城堡，您肯定知道，城堡提供给庭园的支持是微不足道的，不是吗？”

“我倒不介意西彻斯特成为吉诺莎的庭园。”

国王掷声说，把一直置身事外的泽维尔伯爵吓得抖了一下。

西彻斯特的访客都感到了不悦和挑战，艾瑞克意识到也许他的确有些过分了，“国王对他的庭园并不了解。”艾瑞克试着转移话题。

“您在开玩笑，陛下，”查尔斯·泽维尔冷着脸坐得更端正了些，“桦木是耐寒、坚韧的树木，虽然容易培育，但整个庭园里的桦木长的格外好，这意味着它们受到了极大关心。”

国王等着他继续讲下去，“您喜爱它们，”Omega大胆说出之前被轻蔑过的话题，“您喜爱自己信息素的味道，您是个自大的Alpha.”

“还是说Alpha们都是这么自大？”

这番话从查尔斯嘴里说出来让艾瑞克足以对他另眼相看，那时他就觉得自己已经迷上了查尔斯饮了葡萄酒一样的唇，意外的是这样一张嘴里面可有的是锋利的狼牙和蛇舌。


	3. Chapter 3

掠夺，是一种原始的行为。

从小艾瑞克·兰谢尔就习惯了掠夺，资源总是不平衡地散落在各个地方，而且总不在你手里，如果你想要拥有它们，就只有掠夺一条路可以走，如果觉得这不公平，有任何心慈手软或者胆怯的话，就只能坐以待自己被其他人掠夺，无论你是否做一个这样恶毒的人，世界仍然会照常运转不停。

他是个不被看重的孩子，王族有自己的一套家族概念，母亲更喜欢他的小妹妹，因为她满腹美言，而父亲更喜欢他的哥哥，因为他骁勇善战，似乎只有他是被忽略的，他学会去习惯这件事情，沦为大哥在战场的副手、小妹在宴席的陪衬。不过，他乐意隐身其后，将自己悄悄打造得更加强大。他相信母亲对他有着慈爱，只是她不能再分给他更多了。

这与他希求更多的愿望相违背，他自认为有一个优点，那就是不相信神灵，愿望要靠着自己实现。他不会后悔。于是他的哥哥鲁莽，战死沙场，他临危受命；他的妹妹猜到了危机，远嫁别国，再无回访；父亲在酒乐盛宴时中风卧床，母亲将摄政之位委让，他渐渐从一个配角成为舞台的中心，这使得他越发坚信“掠夺”的必要性。

成为国王只是他野心的一个新起点而已，不是终点。

西彻斯特的使团还要在吉诺莎整顿几天才离开，毕竟虽然说是邻国，实际上吉诺莎由于领土辽阔，两个王城的直线距离并不近，准备好食物和物资非常重要。于是国王邀请使团暂住在王宫内，这样也是为了方便商量贷款的相关条款。虽然最高统治者已经对此表示了意愿，声称在商议之中，但使臣们一直没有得到关于正式签署的通知，甚至条款细节也还是在朦朦胧胧之中。

打听才知道兰谢尔的决定果然遭到了几个大臣和议会的反对，他们信任这位新国王的能力，但也有许多的顾虑，但显然查尔斯预料到了这一点，泽维尔侯爵对他说这件事情的时候他皱了一下眉头，但没有像他的配偶那样如此气愤着急，以至于打碎了茶杯。

在国家的牌桌上没有人喜欢赌博，除非赌赢的奖励比赌输的损失更诱人，查尔斯·泽维尔明白这个道理。他心里很清楚，吉诺莎国王的铁腕堪称大陆之最，如果国王真的铁了心想要和西彻斯特联合，那么几个大臣和小小的议会又有什么阻力？查尔斯不想告诉库特这个事实，库特容易被激怒，恐怕知道真相会找上门去理论，那并不是国王想要的。

因此查尔斯提出他个人主动去找艾瑞克·兰谢尔进行再一次沟通，再退一步，提高吉诺莎贷款的利率，并且对这个自大国王的贪欲的做好更坏的打算。查尔斯叹了口气，毕竟他也希望能早点完成任务回到西彻斯特，他的人民不能等待更久了，当然，他的孩子也不能在这里待太久，他也许不该把这个一岁的小家伙带过来。

他彻夜伏案写了一封信，假着散步的机会请国王的近卫送到国王案前。

于是侯爵在那个庭园再一次受到了国王的接见，他很惊讶为什么国王撤下了他的近卫，只让几个侍女在远处侍奉，这也许真的是Alpha的狂妄自大。查尔斯按照约定的时间赶到，艾瑞克·兰谢尔站在一棵桦树下的白色的雕像旁边，他知不知道自己也看起来像一尊雕像？国王正在等他，而且已经是很久。

“事实上旁边这个才是国王，”国王看了一眼自己的怀表，意料之外地开起了玩笑，“他等的太久了，变成了雕像。”

“抱歉，陛下，也许是您那铜鎏金台钟需要调了。”泽维尔并不领情。

“知道自己要被惩罚，钟表匠一定会好好感谢你的，”艾瑞克在一旁的石凳坐下，“因为他没有按时去校准。”

查尔斯心里一紧，他差点因为一个玩笑疏忽了谈判对象的残酷，“不，”他急忙说道，“得到外国使臣的褒奖总比批评好，这对您而言更加体面，不是吗？”

这让国王冷冷笑了一下，“你这么仁慈，一定讨民众喜欢，”他漫不经心说，“如果不是你已经嫁给了一个侯爵，也许你可以成为一个好王后。”

国王说的每一句话都让他分外紧张，查尔斯不知道这是因为什么，他把这归咎于Omega对Alpha的天生的感觉，“以我们的身份考虑，国王陛下，请不要说这种话。”查尔斯用他最刻意严肃的音调说道。

“那忘了它，泽维尔侯爵，”艾瑞克装作满不在乎，“闲话也说了这么多了，你是不是该说一些让我有兴趣的话了。”

“当然，我正是为此而来，”查尔斯调整自己的状态，“斗胆一说，我知道您对西彻斯特国内目前的形势并不看好，目前草拟的条款，您也不满意可以得到的利息。”

“既然你清楚，那么？”

“西彻斯特愿意上调百分之三的月利率。”

国王被他的话惊了一下。

“这是不切实际的，侯爵大人，考虑到现实情况。”

“西彻斯特的农牧产业会恢复……我们可以分五年还清贷款。”

“看这情况应该是十年。”

被嘲讽使得查尔斯·泽维尔反而有些恣意：“我以为您会对在位时长更自信一点。”

这并没有让年轻气盛的国王赶到过多的不悦，查尔斯原以为这会激怒对方，他了解愤怒的力量，那会让人冲动，所以他鲜少愤怒，但今天他碰到了对手，艾瑞克·兰谢尔像他了解愤怒那样了解冷酷的力量，他用这种力量对付查尔斯，让查尔斯在漫长的寂静里愈来愈不安，只能听着小鸟的叫声安神。

“讲点实际的……议会不会同意月利率低于百分之六，所以考虑到目前的情况，利率就上调百分之一。你们可以分五年还清，用两国之间的关税作为担保，”国王把十指交叉在一起，放在桌子上，表情有些玩乐意味，“这轻松得多吧，侯爵阁下？”

他提起警惕，“你还有什么要求？”查尔斯心里清楚。

“资源值得被好的人掌握，查尔斯，这是正义，”艾瑞克危险地注视着查尔斯，说起不搭边的话，“而且正义可以拥有争议。”

“作为别国的贵族，我不会对您说的任何话作出评判。”查尔斯抽了一下鼻子，不知道某一丝气味是来自植物还是对峙的他方。

“我只有一点……其他的附加要求。”

当艾瑞克在那个明媚的下午昏昏欲睡，却忽然被近卫的敲门声打扰，烦躁的心情忽然被一封信惊讶的时候，他没有其他的想法除了立即拆开它，他一面担心拆信刀没拿稳弄坏火漆印，一面又满不在乎地操刀想要尽快看到里面的内容，终于他取出了这封短笺。他并不关心查尔斯在这封信里干巴巴的内容，但他相信这些简短的句子不可能是一口气完成的，他能看出字母末笔的粗细均匀，明显是被二次填充。

艾瑞克吁了口气，仰面后躺在软椅的靠背上，无意识地用拇指磨着手里的信笺，又把它拿到眼前看了一眼，忽然发现这些单词的排序完全是混乱的。国王无奈地把它抵在自己的眼前，轻飘飘的纸张把他的呼吸阻截住，回扑到他自己脸上，查尔斯·泽维尔的姓名写在末尾，靠近他的嘴角，觉得自己大概疯了。

既然他想私下里见他，那他就没理由不同意。

男人轻轻的微笑让查尔斯产生了错觉，“我欣赏你，泽维尔侯爵，我希望与你有更多的谈话，”他说，“在你出发回西彻斯特之前，我邀请你每天这个时候来此。”

“我想你同样‘希望’我能接受邀请，”查尔斯对此有些犹豫，不知道自己的紧张感到底从何而来，“那么……我接受你的‘邀请’。”

“哦，至少，”艾瑞克满意地耸了下肩，“至少你没有觉得是‘威胁’。”

国王不在意地扫掉一片掉在石桌上的叶子。


	4. Chapter 4

底线闷杀。查尔斯将他的白后推到死守阵地的黑王附近，“将军。”他松了口气。

侯爵阁下焦急的表情，摆明是想要得到国王的允许离开庭园，似乎是对和国王单独相处感到不适一般，“你在棋盘上可真是毫无手软。”艾瑞克评价道。

“您在政坛上不也是吗？”查尔斯平和地回复国王。

这几日艾瑞克已经习惯了查尔斯的抵触，但他当那是某种防御，况且若立场转换，他也同样会提高警惕的。“吉诺莎的国王是一个危险的男人”，他就差把这句话写在大街小巷了。查尔斯急着想要回去，但艾瑞克还不知道这有什么必要。

查尔斯看出了国王的疑惑，“陛下，我需要回去陪我的孩子，”他向对方解释道，“他还很小，需要我的陪伴。”

“原来如此，”国王意料之外地同意了，“你可以离开了。”

只是他话没说完。

“我送你回去。”

Omega刚站起身欲行。

“您不必多此一举。”查尔斯回过头来说悻悻说道。

“我还没有见过他——或者是她？”艾瑞克起身走到他身边，“您的孩子也是远道而来的客人，我作为国王没有不去的理由。

二人距离过近，让查尔斯感觉自己正在慢慢被铁丝缠绕，从脚踝到胸腹，桦木的气味让他紧张得窒息，把他变成了一只提线木偶。

“他怕生。”

“那么小就知道怕了？”

“恐惧是一种本能。”

国王看着这个皱着眉头注视他的外国使臣，“他还没断奶？”他靠近才嗅到薰衣草之中的乳臭味，太微弱了。

“他才刚满一岁，两岁断奶都是正常的，”聊到孩子使他放松了一些，“男性Omega往往将孩子交给其他的乳母哺育。”

也许是国王狡猾的谦卑麻痹了他，或者在过于靠近的距离里收到了蛊惑，查尔斯在听了这句话之后居然点下了头：“能允许我见见他吗？”

跟随查尔斯走进他所在的的寝殿，一路上都靠着与查尔斯聊这个孩子缓解干涩的气氛。这个睡在婴儿床里的孩子名叫戴维，中间有一串中间名，当然，姓氏当然是泽维尔，西彻斯特王族的高贵血统。

戴维还在睡梦中，这让查尔斯安心了些，看来他是在赶来和艾瑞克会面前哄好了这个宝宝。艾瑞克说不清楚他看到这个小肉块是什么感觉，既不是厌恶，也不喜欢，总之也还是有些亲近，他倒是很乐意抱一抱它，但是查尔斯不会乐意的。

小孩子和老人一样闻起来都有一股特别的、奇怪的味道，新生和腐烂的味道。

“泽维尔侯爵不照顾他吗？”艾瑞克随口一问。

“我们忙自己的事情。”查尔斯随口一答。

这倒让国王的决心更加坚定。

四年后当查尔斯•泽维尔王后在信纸上写下语句来告知国王他有身孕时，他几乎要因为喜悦和痛苦的双重折磨而放弃写信，最终他扛着压力写完这封信，忽然想起了曾与国王一起看着他的小孩子的场面，那是和谐的、柔睦的，与现在的绝望和懊悔不同，于是他又糊里糊涂地把这封信放到烛火上点燃烧掉。

戴维闻到母亲的气味，慢慢地睁开眼睛，蓝色的眼睛和查尔斯如出一辙，甚至更加纯粹剔透，他冲着他的母亲发出咯咯的笑声，查尔斯也笑了。实话说艾瑞克对幼儿没有好感，那不过是一群除了哭哭啼啼讨吃食就只会大半夜尿得一床的肉块，虽然他也曾经这样讨人厌，但他并不因此原谅幼儿的无知和无赖。Alpha热衷于拥有自己的孩子，但他却对孩子感到厌恶，艾瑞克在心里嘀咕。

他对查尔斯更多了一丝钦佩，“你不但是一个好臣子、好领主，还是一个好母亲，”艾瑞克真心实意地说，“拥有你将会是一件极其幸运的事情。”

“您过誉了，”查尔斯出于礼节回应，并未意识到这句话的深意，“我只不过履行了我的责任。”

“噢，要知道这世上很多人不知道‘这个词’是什么意思。”国王的语气陡然尖锐了，有些不经意的悚然，侯爵没法欺骗自己说这是错觉。

婴孩也许是察觉到了危险，突然在国王面前没有顾忌地大哭起来，这让查尔斯惊慌失措，他抱起戴维，把他拢在怀里，查尔斯看了一眼艾瑞克，用眼神示意他离开。国王没有为难泽维尔侯爵，颔首致意后小步离开了这处寝殿。

眨眼就到了西彻斯特的使团离开的日子，令人疑惑的是，他们来的时候，尽管风和日丽，却遭到了吉诺莎刻薄的冷遇，他们离开的时候，尽管天气阴沉，却得到了国王的亲自送行，库特·泽维尔侯爵大吃一惊，他的配偶却对此感到担忧。

如果库特·泽维尔知道国王赏赐给他的配偶一把精美的黄铜匕首的话，他会更加吃惊的，但是这个秘密没有其他任何人知道。它过于精美，似乎并不适合在战场使用，只是一把装饰物，但锋利的刀刃却具备轻易杀死一个人的能力，无论如何，这不合适，查尔斯试图婉拒这份不合适的礼物。

“没有拒绝赏赐的，查尔斯，”国王提了一下嘴角，“况且你也知道，苏台德山区在两国交界处，强盗劫匪很多，留着防身。”

“西彻斯特的军人也不是吃软饭的。”查尔斯甚至觉得手中的匕首烫手。

“谁知道呢？！虽然设计这把匕首的初衷是一个摆设，”艾瑞克·兰谢尔意味不明，“但也许你会用它杀掉一个人也说不定。”

尽管国王的话有些恶毒的意味，但查尔斯自知无法拒绝国王的盛意，只好收下这件礼物。这是一个秘密，也许它会被雪藏直到他年老去世，或者被他赠与其他人。

队伍从王城出发了。艾瑞克继位以来，将吉诺莎国内的道路惊醒了一番整修，有人烟的平地实方便马车行进的，但版图里包括着森林、高山与湖泊，其中苏台德山和厄尔士山将西彻斯特与吉诺莎分开来，作为国境线，这些地方因为偏远不得不被忽略，只有本地村民走出来的一些坎坷泥泞的土路，所有不整修的原因还有，如果时间充裕，绕道完全可行。

因此马车队将途径茂密的森林，绕过高耸的山脉回到西彻斯特，他们也是走这条路到吉诺莎来的，所以也更加放心。但显然，掉以轻心是不合适的，尤其是在国境线这种山贼猖獗的地方，不能靠运气说事。

查尔斯正在车里小憩，在吉诺莎这一段时间的工作实在是让他感到过于劳累，尤其是对于一个产后恢复期的Omega来说更是如此。他快要在马车摇摇晃晃中睡过去的时候，戴维的哭声又把他惊醒了，他以为是这个小家伙把裤子弄脏了，因为他不久前才喂过奶，但他既没闻到怪味，检查之后也并没有痕迹。他只能一个劲哄他，猜测是因为马车颠簸让他不安。

忽然马车停了下来，戴维的哭声没了轱辘声更加响亮了，查尔斯拉开窗帘不知道发生了什么，库特询问马车夫发生了什么事情，没有得到回答便从那几个衣着污脏的持强山贼身上看出了重大的事故。

慌乱的叫喊、火枪的轰鸣和短兵相接的声音迅速进入了查尔斯·泽维尔侯爵的耳朵，盖过了戴维的哭闹，让他不禁颤抖，“把我们的财物都给他们，恳求他们。”他急急忙忙取下手上的家族纹章戒藏进戴维的衣服口袋里，但其他的可能值钱的财物都尽数被迅速取下来。

库特不愿意听查尔斯的话，他腹诽Omega就是这么胆小如鼠，自己可受不了这个气，但他也没其他办法，甚至被火枪打到马车的声音吓到，他正准备把自己的短枪拔出来的时候，马车门被一个山贼拉开，他没来得及摸到自己的枪就被一枪命中。

这一瞬间发生的巨大变故让查尔斯直接呆滞在原地，他努力地保持着冷静，“别杀我们，这些财物你都可以拿走，所有的东西你都可以！”他把自己的银怀表、一个胸针和一个宝石戒指拿在手里，恭敬地递过去，“当然衣服你也可以拿走——”

山贼固然毫不犹豫地伸出手拿走了财物装进口袋，查尔斯在那一瞬间屏住了呼吸，以为一切可以结束，却发现对方对他的财物并不满意，反而抓住并抢走了他怀里的戴维，侯爵反应过来扑上去抓住孩子，要将他抢回来，他用尽全身的力气攻击这个山贼，他发誓他甚至不惜被刀扎中手臂，却被枪托重重地击中了脑袋，这一下让他直接失去力气。

“把他还给我！”查尔斯趴在地上，感觉头痛欲裂。

对方居高临下地、没有感情地拿着他的小刀，看也没看地上的查尔斯，当着他的母亲的面一刀扎在了手里的孩子身上，那一刻侯爵感觉自己被这一刀划成了两半，一流鲜红的血洒在地上，沿着这个小小尸体滑落出一条路径。山贼带着他离开了，连一具孩子的尸首也没有留给他的母亲。

他不知道自己是怎么晕厥过去的，他感觉不到自己在失血，只有漫无边际的味苦的黑暗将他压制在湿润的泥土地上，动弹不得。

这一天查尔斯·泽维尔失去了他的丈夫和他此生唯一的一个孩子，这对于一个Omega而言将是最严苛可悲的命运跌宕。两年后，他来到天堂，并不顾及他的第一任丈夫，却怎么也没有找到他年幼的孩子，当他惊慌地以为这个小家伙落进了地狱时，却在某一天终于发现了一个和孩子同样名字的和睦长者，他手指上泽维尔家族的纹章戒指勒出了痕迹。


	5. Chapter 5

直到清醒过来查尔斯都无法反应过来这一切多么荒唐。

身边的一切完全不熟悉，虽然这里富丽堂皇，空气清新，却始终是陌生的，房间两扇采光极好的大玻璃窗户让床上的查尔斯得以看清外面的状况，他可能被一个途径的附近的贵族救了起来，这里肯定不是寻常人家。

晴空万里，外面有一个巨型的喷泉水池，在喜悦地一波一波输送着清澈的清水冲向天空，又落回下面的水池里，周围种植者大量的树木和灌木，部分花已经开了，缤纷的色彩让冷灰色的雕像、瓷砖、围栏、石柱温暖起来。

床边有一杯水，查尔斯费力地把它拿过来，为了自己干涩的喉咙和饥饿的肚子灌下几口，因为用力过猛不适地咳嗽起来，他把杯子放回去。查尔斯发现手臂已经被包扎好，但脑袋还是很痛。手臂的伤和脑袋的疼痛都让他无法欺骗自己发生的一切都是梦境，他现在求着生存又是为了什么？

也许是他的咳嗽声提醒了在外面的人，房门被轻轻推开，查尔斯循声望去，哪想到走进来的居然是刚刚道别的吉诺莎国王，艾瑞克·兰谢尔。侯爵直接呆滞了，肺里面灼热的感觉又让他咳嗽不止。

“喝点水，”艾瑞克拿起茶壶又给杯子里添上，“你需要休息。”

“我为什么在这？”查尔斯顾不上喝水，“这是哪里？”

国王皱着眉头，把茶杯碟递到查尔斯面前，沉默不语。他的亚绿色的眼睛被遮拦在眉毛下面，凝视着慌张的查尔斯，缓慢地扎了一下眼，不发一言。

“好吧。”查尔斯领情喝了一口水。

艾瑞克把茶杯碟放到柜子上，“这是我南部的行宫，紧靠苏台德山，你先在这里休息一段时间，”他语气凝重，“我很遗憾这些发生在你身上的事情。”

“他们……都被杀了，是吗？”查尔斯努力让自己不哭出来。

“是的，”艾瑞克握紧拳头，“我很抱歉，是的。”

没有歇斯底里，没有大喊大叫，查尔斯只是深呼吸几口气，躺下把自己重新缩进被褥里，背过身不知在想什么。有很多时候艾瑞克摸不透这个人脑海里到底在想什么，这是他少有的无法掌握的事情。

“我的巡逻军队抓住了那几个盗贼，只有你和两个侍从存活了，”艾瑞克继续说着情况，“吉诺莎的使臣立即向西彻斯特的国王报告了这件事，他希望库特·泽维尔侯爵和其他人员的尸首我会安排人员送回西彻斯特安葬，而你在这休息一会，接受治疗再回去。请放心，在国境线上发生这种事，吉诺莎将严肃处理。”

“戴维在哪里？”查尔斯只是小声问道。

“我们没有找到戴维，一个侍从说山贼把他丢进了树林里。”

艾瑞克犹豫着要不要说下去。

“我派了军队去找了，没有任何踪迹。”

阴暗里传出小小的悲戚的抽泣，“我知道了，请您先离开吧……”查尔斯·泽维尔勉强稳住自己的声线说道，“感谢您。”

“根据吉诺莎的刑法，这几个山贼将会被公开处刑，”艾瑞克说完，“我知道你不会想看，但是我可以肯定他们都会去见冥王。”

“不，我会去的，请您提前通知我。”查尔斯答道。

国王看着他，把沉默卡在喉咙里。

查尔斯听见脚步声远去，他终于随着逐渐沉静下来的空气，把自己撕裂开来，他仿佛还能闻到火药的干燥臭气和血液的甘甜腥气，在森林里发酵、变化，使他呕吐，他觉得他的肚子里一定有几颗牙齿，他怀疑自己被人用刀子从喉咙对半割开来，发不出声音。

在国王的南方行宫里查尔斯度日如年，刚开始几日他浑浑噩噩完全没有了生机，意料之外的是医生说他的伤口恢复得很好，没有感染得太严重，查尔斯想这道疤会永远提醒他戴维的悲惨命运。国王对泽维尔侯爵的遗孀表现出了极大地责任感和愧疚，常常亲自探视他的情况，而查尔斯对此没有表现出任何明显的态度，只是一遍遍地道谢。

有关两国的合作条款的细节，艾瑞克·兰谢尔让吉诺莎的使臣一并带去了西彻斯特。查尔斯还知道国王和使臣又一次秘密的谈话，具体是什么他并不知情，但他不关心，他希望两国的合作不会因为他的灾难产生分歧，这样就好。

国王和西彻斯特的侯爵遗孀亲临观看了这群作恶多端的山贼被处死的审判场景，寒光闪闪的大刀看下他们的头颅，骨碌碌在地上赚了两下，围观的群众不少发出了恶心的声音，查尔斯却没有任何表情，甚至眉头都没有皱。兰谢尔赏赐给行刑的刽子手每人一袋金币，以示对代替人民惩罚邪恶强盗的人们的敬意，铃铛作响的金币让刽子手们堆笑，而艾瑞克只在乎查尔斯的表情，仍然难见声色。

尽管查尔斯身体的情况一天天地好起来，但艾瑞克还是能感觉到这个Omega对失去自己孩子的深刻的哀痛无声地占据着他的每一寸皮肉，如跗骨之蛆无法剥离。

有段时间国王不在行宫，查尔斯并不知道他去了哪里，后来国王告诉他自己亲自去到了西彻斯特，但没有说目的，也许是去处理这两国的重大案件。寄人篱下的处境使得查尔斯分外关心起国王的动向，但他不敢问，只能推测。

仲春时节已经到来，南部行宫的花朵争奇斗艳，国王有时会借着好天气为由邀请查尔斯到温室花园来下一局棋，或者单纯喝喝茶，他也能到图书馆走动，就像拥有这座行宫的人从然而查尔斯在这里不安逸。

当他向吉诺莎的国王提出这一点请求的时候，对方没有马上回答他，查尔斯不得不好奇为什么国王对他表现出了格外的执着，实际上他手臂的伤势已经差不多恢复，只是国王似乎并不想要他离开。 

“陛下，西彻斯特还需要我。”某日查尔斯就着下午茶的时间说。

“显然如此，”艾瑞克说道，“这次我会送你回去的。”

只是他这时还不知道国王说的是在他们婚礼之后。


	6. Chapter 6

这是一份染血的宣告，被铺陈在尸体和干涸血液的河流上成就。

丈夫尸骨未寒，遗孀就要与另一个人成婚，对象还是一个比他小六岁的年轻国王。这是难以被接受的，更何况对于查尔斯·泽维尔而言，带着尸体的婚礼的背景更加恶臭，他好奇国王是不清楚他们各自的情况还是存心想要戏弄他这个可怜人，无论如何，查尔斯因此把自己关在房间里，整整一周没有见过任何人，国王也愿意给他时间，所以他得到了宁静。

他向国王请求，如果能撤回婚约，他愿意付出其他任何事物来代替，付出是出于谢意和体面，当然国王并没有接受。任何事情？有任何事情能够比得到查尔斯·泽维尔更加值得考虑吗？他很难相信聪明如查尔斯居然不会知道这一点。 

国王亲自拜访西彻斯特除了对发生的悲剧做出表示，真实的目的是提出婚约，这让所有不知情的人始料未及。当然，先是有使臣的试探，艾瑞克知道，若西彻斯特的老国王知道他的丧偶的小儿子能拥有新的归宿，并且国家有一个新的靠山时，除了喜悦不会再有其他感情，国王之间正式的商议已经是这桩婚事的签署了。

所有的这一切，对于查尔斯而言就像一个荒唐的惊天骗局，他尝到了愤怒的滋味，和戴维被杀时不同，他感觉到更多的是悲哀，但现在他拥有的是愤怒。

明明他是这个婚约里的另一半，但是却迟迟不知道这件事情，好像他根本是不存在的。艾瑞克·兰谢尔用他的权力安排了一切，从无到有是如此轻而易举，他根本没有说不的可能。

“我不会和你结合。”查尔斯斩钉截铁地说。

“轮不到你拒绝，”国王的态度也是毫不留情，“我希望你能认真考虑而不是随意做决定。”

“很难相信您的国家会同意这件事。”查尔斯咬牙切齿地说。

“我的国家听命于我，”艾瑞克只是说，“我相信你清楚这点，所以，认真考虑。”

认真考虑？他很清楚，吉诺莎和西彻斯特的联姻将会非常有利于西彻斯特，对吉诺莎来说，拥有一块更富饶的南部土地也不算折本，联姻之后原来的合约也好办多了。从他个人来讲，没有Alpha的Omega将是不安全的，毕竟只有地位更高的Alpha的标记可以覆盖原有的标记，而Alpha不会允许自己的配偶拥有其他人的标记，要么他作为一个遗孀在泽维尔家守寡，要么他和一个地位更高的Alpha结合，选择艾瑞克是合适的。也许还有更多好处，他一时也分析不过来，查尔斯只知道这件事情只要排除他，就是皆大欢喜的事情。

“我正是冷静考虑后才有的决定，”查尔斯双手死死握成拳头，“倒是您的决定在我眼里显得——过于冲动，兰谢尔。”

“婚约是合法的，整个过程是我一手促成，我没觉得哪里冲动，”艾瑞克的手指在桌面上敲击，“我想要你。”

“我说的冲动指的就是这个！”泽维尔侯爵的耳根通红。

查尔斯一拍桌子猛地站起身来，大步地离开温室。掀翻的茶杯艾瑞克顺势帮他摆好，尽管查尔斯表现出了前所未有的不满和愤慨，但国王并不在乎，以他对查尔斯的了解，这只是一点点的时间问题，他从不认为查尔斯是个傻子，甚至他的信心来源于查尔斯所说过的责任感，利用好人的责任感不得不说坏透了，但这正是他计谋成功的因素。

对方薰衣草的味道因为愤怒而有些刺鼻，也许刺鼻的味道是因为亡夫的标记也说不定，他理解库特若是知道真相一定会提起火枪甚至铁刀与他决斗，但艾瑞克能找到一丝足以让他微笑的妥协和无奈。

国王会成功的，他想要的迟早都会得到手，他一辈子也没推翻过这句话。只是他没考虑周全，没考虑到失去的可能性，守护一件东西往往比得到难得多。

一周后，国王敲响他的房门的时候，他允许了国王的进入，房间里黑黝黝的，当国王看清这个家伙颓靡的模样时，心中生出些少有的怜悯。他走近去，查尔斯的信息素没有拒绝，被动地接受着Alpha的靠近，没有一丝波动。

“你决定了吗？”国王没有期待的意思，或者说他要的根本不是答案，这不需要答案，他只是在闲聊。

“你根本不知道我在经历什么。”查尔斯的声音听起来十分沙哑。

“什么？”艾瑞克继续问。

“如果你问任何一位父母：愿不愿意用自己的命去换孩子的，”他一定是弄坏了嗓子，尽管如此还是在努力使自己的声音清楚明了，“答案是肯定的……”

“我知道你是个很有责任感的人，查尔斯。”艾瑞克不知道他为何在此时提起这件事情。

“这不是因为责任，——或者什么……为了体面做出的答案，”查尔斯似乎噎了一下，“你不会懂的。你就是一个——你根本不明白。”

“你累了。”艾瑞克深深地皱起眉头，把隼一样的眼珠隐藏在骨相下。

沉静之中艾瑞克朝着窗户走去，可能是想让房间里更亮堂一点，“我会成为吉诺莎的王后的。”查尔斯相当平静地作出回复。

亲耳听到查尔斯·泽维尔妥协是一件美妙的事情，他知道查尔斯会接受这份婚约的，毕竟除此之外他也没有其他的路可以走。然而，对于查尔斯而言，他告诉自己必须要学着和国王相处了，但这并不是为了好好活着，而是为了其他更重要事。

他在这一周里想了很多，多到刚开始的几天他都没有发现昼夜的交替，没有发现自己遗忘了睡眠和饥饿，就像一个幽灵一样在这间房子飘荡，好在他的苦劳有了一些结果。他虽然不敢妄自肯定他的猜疑，但是他的确有了些打算。

“但告诉我，你与苏台德山的事故无关。”

突然查尔斯·泽维尔这样说道。

国王拉开窗帘，心里想的是到底怎么样才能忍受这么长久的黑夜，而不是立即驳斥这个可怕的控告，沉默占据了房间一阵子，就在查尔斯以为国王要默认这一控告的时候，艾瑞克·兰谢尔忍不住打碎了一块窗玻璃，渣子掉在地上。

突兀的碎玻璃声吓到了警惕中的查尔斯，让他的心跳压抑而激烈，艾瑞克转过身来，无视自己关节上的割伤，朝着床上的他走过来。

“你希望听到什么答案？”他在床边坐下。

查尔斯敏锐地察觉到了不寻常的信息素，太辛辣，太有侵略性，不柔和，有点琥珀的气味，他不禁皱起眉毛，每当他似乎对国王放松警惕时，对方总能恰到好处地重新提醒他自己的危险，查尔斯应该在反反复复的教训里学乖了。

尽管他面对的艾瑞克是如此使人胆怯，但靠近过死亡之门的人不会再害怕什么，于是查尔斯重重说道：“我希望听到……真相。”

无需害怕，国王拥抱住他未来的王后。

“我与苏台德山的事故无关。”

亲吻让查尔斯感觉拥抱更加冰凉。


	7. Chapter 7

加冕礼当日，他们乘坐马车来到中央圣殿，查尔斯安静地坐在艾瑞克身边，一言不发，只是一直看着窗户外面变化的景色，艾瑞克相当欣赏他的平静，并不准备说些什么来破坏。从王宫到教堂并不用太久，马车停下，艾瑞克率先从马车上下来，伸出手去扶他的准王后，对方犹豫了一下，接受了这种不必要的帮助。

他必须端正他的态度，如果他真的要接受吉诺莎王后的位置的话。起码要弄清楚，兰谢尔是力排众议将一个刚刚死了丈夫和孩子的大他六岁的Omega娶为了王后，至少这份勇气和执着配得上他这样做。

教堂是内教皇、红衣大主教以及其他官员在等候。艾瑞克·兰谢尔陪同查尔斯走到祭坛上，他身穿红色的长袍，鲜红得甚至有些刺目，查尔斯并不喜欢这夺目的红色，总让他想起杀戮和死亡，但是他必须忍耐身上所穿着的一切庄重奢华的礼服，国王头上戴着罗马式的桂冠，让自己看起来更加像是一尊古罗马英雄塑像。

庄严的管弦乐队奏响了为王后加冕仪式所谱的新曲，查尔斯想艾瑞克一定逼迫那个可怜的天才在极短的时间内完成了这个任务。进行曲进入第二乐章，查尔斯在主教的指示下跪下，双手合起成祈祷的姿态，当他抬起眼睛的时候，却发现拿着王冠并不是主教，而是表情严肃的他的国王。

众人小声议论或者吸气的声音让查尔斯赶到更加惊奇，他知道这种忤逆的行为并非吉诺莎不同的传统，而是兰谢尔个人的狂妄举动。

“王后万岁！”

作为王后他最好不要表现出任何异常的反应为是。当然之后他会弄清楚艾瑞克到底是在想什么的，但不是现在。尽管国王的举动不合规矩，众人仍然为他们的王后先上了敬意和祝福，加冕仪式顺利完成。国王牵起了王后的手，将他带起，查尔斯脸色红润，不知道是因为激动还是其他原因。

“我很久以前就在想我的王后会是什么样的人，”艾瑞克对他说道，“我很高兴是你。”

今天是吉诺莎历史新的一页。

还有一个晚宴会在王宫举行，参与的是王室和机要大臣，查尔斯已经很久没有这么忙碌了，但考虑到他已经休息了太久，也许忙碌一些才好。他和艾瑞克被拆散在一张长长的长方形餐桌的两头是一件让他勉强舒服一点的安排，事实上他对艾瑞克实在是有些恐惧，这种恐惧是奇怪的，让他不安。

考虑到国王的名声，他的恐惧是可以理解的，他并不是害怕艾瑞克，而是对他的某些特质赶到担忧，或者说他怀疑的某些自己还不知情的事情，这些事情将艾瑞克包装成了一个使人恐惧的国王，可对于查尔斯而言，他已经没有什么好害怕的了，死亡又怎么样呢？那他又是在担心什么？他在一个不恰当的时机才知道答案。

夜晚，国王在王后的寝宫歇下，如果一定要履行伴侣的职责，查尔斯希望不要是在发情期，因为不在发情期交媾，怀孕的几率几乎是零，而他不愿意再拥有一个孩子。作为王后，没有子嗣是不合理甚至会被怪罪的，但是他在这一点不会妥协，他在那一周的最后一夜对着戴维的亡灵发誓，他不会留下任何挂念。

失去一个孩子的恐惧至死笼罩着他的心灵，让他无法超脱，他已经接受了成为吉诺莎王后的现实，但是他无法勉强自己完全履行王后的责任，身为Omega他却不愿意诞下子嗣。

在这个世界上只有查尔斯的躯体对于艾瑞克来说是完美无缺的，他抚摸着王后苍白的皮肤，在乳晕落下亲吻和咬啮，爱慕和珍惜总算不在这个冷血的君王身上显得怪诞和幽默。

他像一个怀有爱意的母亲那样耐心地理顺国王散乱的头发，任由对方揉摁他的乳头，尽管那里还准备着哺育他的小儿子，但今后再也不可能了。查尔斯发现桦木的气味意外的安谧，他并不害怕他的新伴侣。

牙齿轻轻咬住，厮磨，提拉，查尔斯不由得小声呻吟了，艾瑞克尝到一丝乳液的腥甜，舌尖忍不住逗弄起乳头来，羞耻感让查尔斯反抗起来，想用手阻止艾瑞克，对方却用空闲的一只手压制住了他的双臂，他才发现自己近日虚弱了太多。分泌乳汁的感觉麻痹着他的精神，他无法抗拒身体的本能，他期待被一个Alpha充盈，这是使他反胃的事实。

男性Omega的哺乳能力完全不足以让孩子满足，所以戴维几乎没有尝到过母亲的甜头，但身上的这个恶魔却鸠占鹊巢一般舔舐着，毫无廉耻，就像饥饿的乞丐。他用舌头带了个圆，结束了对乳头的逗弄，可悲的快感让查尔斯勃起了，他鄙视自己的缺德，希望这一场梦快点惊醒。

腔道开始变得湿润，艾瑞克让他翻了个身，他乖乖照做，甚至主动抬高了臀部，好让这一切快些结束，但国王只是开始抚摸他的阴茎，“我希望你也想要，”他窃窃说，“而不是这样要睡着了一样。”他开始帮对方自慰。

强烈的刺激让查尔斯闷声喘息起来，他感觉自己的意识正在悬崖边缘，相当危险，Omega的腔道分泌出了更多滑液，被推挤出红粉色的穴口，期待着被占有，却始终没有结果。被快感带动的乳头，胀痛的感觉又让他想起了他的孩子，但他顾不上鄙夷自己，只管把屁股往Alpha身上靠，当他为终于得到阴茎的靠近而兴奋时，艾瑞克却没有进入他，更大的欲望使他失神。

“求您快点。”他半哭腔半切齿地恳求着，按住他腰胯的双手忽然抓得很紧，他还没反应过来便被配偶坚硬壮大的阴茎填入了，头部挤压着子宫口，饱满且前所未有的契合，查尔斯十指蜷曲，认定自己的身体会因此损坏。他没有办法收紧腔道，觉得稍微的动弹都会让他欲仙欲死，辗转天堂和地狱。

国王抽动起来，已经柔软湿润的腔道让这轻松了许多，但对于查尔斯来说仍然刺骨地疼，快感也是如此锥心，每一分都钉在他的道德上，让它越来越不堪。可他却在希望身后的人能再快一点、再重一点，最好是让他坏掉，正好没有他的话就皆大欢喜了，他又悲观地想着。

乳房又在分泌乳汁，艾瑞克敏锐地察觉了薰衣草庄园之中的奶香味，诱人的甜，但眼下更重要的事情是把查尔斯身上其他人的标记覆盖成自己的，国王强烈的占有欲让他用力顶开了子宫口，Omega长吟一声，失魂落魄，精液随之注入，此时结正式形成，是时候给他打上标记了。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔在他可爱的后颈狠心地咬了下去，剧烈的痛觉让查尔斯胆怯，但他无法逃脱这一仪式，子宫被注满，脖子后鲜血的味道瞬间盖过了信息素，有些恶心。就着月光忽然他看见了自己的审判就在不远的将来。

Alpha的信息素被部分融合在一起，他终于又成了另一个人的所有物。今后他将尽自己的责任与义务，他在心里发誓以端正自己的思想，是的，直到死亡。

阴茎离开的一瞬间，查尔斯重新感受到了孤单和空虚，他筋疲力竭，顾不得配偶便悄悄睡去，只为了不再继续这荒唐的夜晚。

他在梦里请求上帝宽恕他罪恶的灵魂。


	8. Chapter 8

重新熟悉一片土地对于查尔斯·泽维尔来说并没有想象的那么艰难，国王对他相当宽容——几乎是外人眼里的纵容，也许是国王盲目地认为自己已经了解王后不会做错事。他说想要保留家族的姓氏，国王允许了；他说想要一个花园，国王允许了；他说想要在几个亲信的陪同下出城，国王犹豫了一会也允许了，只有子嗣的问题国王表示以后再商议。他提出的要求这么多，让国王不禁猜测他是不是在试探自己的底线，不过艾瑞克愿意配合，何况，他也希望查尔斯能认识到他的底线在哪里，而现在查尔斯已经知道了。

如果他们准备相处下去的话，这些都是必要的。一开始大家都觉得这并不是件好事，毕竟查尔斯·泽维尔侯爵的身份特殊，但现在人们都知道国王宠幸他们的王后了。

他们仍然一起下棋，一起在庭园散步，一起喝下午茶，但这些能被众人看见的事情总像是故意安排好的。事实也的确如此，真相是王后花大多数的时间在书房和城堡之外，阅读著作或者和平民交谈，但若是把他叫到国王身边——艾瑞克很好奇他的配偶为什么对于待在他身边这件事如此紧张和厌烦，他会保持沉默。

近日他一直在处理一些和老臣，他们无法达成一致的政见，一直以来都是如此，此前艾瑞克靠着强硬的态度和手段来逼迫他们妥协在同一阵线，他知道对于那群狡猾的家伙只有这样才有用，但是将查尔斯娶为王后重新挑起了矛盾，他留下了把柄。不过，他相信这仍然是一个正确的决定。

以塞巴斯蒂安·肖为首的老臣认为王后这个位置留给其他国家的更有价值的Omega，哪怕是背景“干净”一点的Omega，也比留给查尔斯·泽维尔强。一向如此，这些道理不用说艾瑞克也应该知道，但是他并没有听从他们的建议，那群家伙有二心他又不是不知道，借权力之便捞油水都算轻的，所以，他能掌握越多的事情越好，无论是一个王后，还是一个厨房下手。

这种让人头痛的时候查尔斯甚至在外面跑来跑去，当他要求查尔斯给予他支持的时候，对方只是像一台钟那样按部就班地“滴答——滴答”，未免让他恼火。

“陛下，你要知道我所做的事情都是有益的，”查尔斯面对国王的质问反倒义正言辞，“阅读书籍使我拥有知识，观察人民的生活使我了解他们，这都是我应该做的，我希望我可以配得上这个位置。”

“为什么不叫我的名字？”艾瑞克不悦地皱眉，“这里甚至都没有其他人。”

“我在说的不是这件事。”

“那好，”艾瑞克揉揉眉心，“下次我陪同你一起去。”

王后深呼吸，“不，抱歉，陛下，”他找了一张椅子坐下，但坐的范围太少，似乎并不想久待，“我想你最好不要这样做，我们之间一直相安无事。”

“或者我更应该放任我的王后在城堡外面四处游荡？”Alpha的怒意如此明显，但查尔斯显然并没有被吓倒。

“我是吉诺莎的王后。”查尔斯不知道在重申什么。

“而且，有一件事情是我希望你知道的，兰谢尔，”查尔斯没有忘记他所面对的是一个年轻气盛的国王，“你在强迫他人的意志，而人们不想被这样对待。”

“他们害怕你，国王陛下。”

查尔斯留下这句话，起身离开，无视艾瑞克在身后愤怒地叫他名字，连名带姓，他知道他真的惹怒国王了，但这是对方先起的头，他没什么好惭愧的。他的确摸清楚国王的底线了。他是这里唯一一个敢对国王不逊的人，只要他愿意。

当然，如果他让艾瑞克不好过，艾瑞克也会让他不好过的，互相折磨一直是婚姻中必不可少的活动，更何况查尔斯觉得他们之间根本没有任何可以萌生体谅和温柔的情感基础，所以他没资格指责艾瑞克把他按在地毯上受罚，反正这也是他唯一能给艾瑞克的，他有责任和义务解决配偶的性需求。

作为一种挑衅，艾瑞克放空了他的腔道，取而代之的是将阴茎插入他两腿之间的缝隙里，尽管查尔斯想要忍耐，但是被察觉到自己阴茎的反应自然少不了嘲讽，他被抓住一只手臂，使得他的屁股在抽插之下愈发贴近，他发誓有一瞬间他想要艾瑞克·兰谢尔死，但那个想法就像是他想要爱艾瑞克·兰谢尔一样足以自嘲。

如果他们不一见面就开始冷言冷语的话，也许艾瑞克可以跟他在床上解决问题，而不是在地毯上，起码软一些，而且不会磨伤他敏感的乳头，在生气的时候做爱从不在查尔斯的考虑范围内，他知道冲动总是带来很多附加伤害，所以他不想要。他猜想他的乳头一定红肿了，他不得不借一只手肘的力量把自己稍微撑起来一点，免受此苦。

被标记的Omega对自己Alpha是有依赖的，尤其是在交媾的时候更加明显，艾瑞克可以想象如果他不给查尔斯高潮查尔斯的身体会有多痛苦，欺负对方并不是他的本意，但是他不得不这样做。

穴口分泌出的滑液似乎是在催促着Alpha进入，手指在里面的抽插的动作让查尔斯忍不住哼哼几声，但并没有更多表示，于是艾瑞克下定决心如果查尔斯不开口恳求，他不会给查尔斯他想要的任何东西了，他觉得他对查尔斯好像是太过于纵容了，以至于对方开始骄傲，当然这是艾瑞克的错觉。查尔斯调整呼吸的间隙，他发现手指的耸动停下来了，艾瑞克结束他的暴行了吗？那太好了。

“以后如果你想要我给你任何东西，查尔斯，”他的手指沿着背脊滑向查尔斯的脖子，“你必须‘恳求’我。”

“不可能，”查尔斯努力让自己口齿清晰，“不。”

“看来你忘记你的处境了，”艾瑞克的手擦过标记的位置，又收回来，“转身，查尔斯。——或者我会让你做你更不乐意的事情。”

他说对了，查尔斯几乎立即想起了他在吉诺莎的初衷，他以前也没有忘记，只不过被生活弄得有些晕。查尔斯深呼吸然后转过身来，不知道他的国王到底还要做什么，他感觉自己两腿之间潮湿而过热，希望没有弄脏地毯。

国王用食指顶住他的下巴，打心底里觉得他的配偶的眼神像一只被关在笼子里的母豹子，凶狠但却渴求着解脱，实话说他喜欢这个眼神，查尔斯并不知道这件事，他只知道艾瑞克开始亲吻他，轻咬他的嘴唇，抓着他的下巴和肩膀不让他逃脱，这一套确实让他有些意乱情迷，不排除是因为信息素该死的促进作用。

他想要艾瑞克，他的心在惊心动魄地摇摆着，他知道自己紧张的情绪在对方眼里会变形得多么使人窃喜，所以他训练着自己保持冷静，他做得到，这不过是信息素在作祟，不过是一点快感甜头的怂恿，他可以承受，他不会被欺骗。

“为我口交，”他的鼻梁贴着查尔斯的，距离充满危险，“而且你说对了，查尔斯，我的确喜欢‘强迫他人的意志’……因为我是这的王。”

查尔斯不对他的话做出回复，每当他希望保留自己的意见时他总会这样，艾瑞克猜这家伙必然对此感到不屑一顾。至少，查尔斯仍然趴下来含住了他的阴茎，已经勃起，对于查尔斯而言太大，但他在这方面一向很乖，这有点怪，但艾瑞克不去深究原因。舌头灵活地挑拨着，艾瑞克没有忍耐没多久就射了，弄到了他的嘴里，查尔斯撇下国王自己处理。

兰谢尔的确信守承诺，查尔斯没有恳求他，所以他惩罚查尔斯在剩余的情热里和他共度一晚，他相信查尔斯会为了体面不会有自慰的行为，意料之外的是查尔斯并未对此感到不满，而是在他身边安静地睡着了。


	9. Chapter 9

实话说艾瑞克非常嫉妒查尔斯拥有不闻不问的高超能力，那一夜之后他们仍然像以前一样相敬如宾——查尔斯看来是这样，但艾瑞克的体验并非如此。

不论王后的意见如何，艾瑞克最终还是达成了自己的意愿，但是为了安稳王后，艾瑞克对此保证，只要不是大事他都会听从查尔斯的安排，考虑到拒绝与否都只有唯一的答案，所以他满不在乎地说：“那好吧，我很好奇你能把你的脾气撤下来多少。”

选择东大门招摇出城是不合理的，于是他们从城堡西门的偏门出去，当然北门也是合适的，对于查尔斯来说已经很有经验了，但艾瑞克已经很久没有走过护城河的吊桥了，这感觉有点奇妙，穿着平民的粗布衣服、踩一双硬底的靴子，查尔斯走在他身边，表情轻松难得没有感觉到紧张。

“你准备去哪里？”艾瑞克问道。

“去见我的一个朋友，”查尔斯偏过头看着他说道，“他叫科特·瓦格纳，Beta，住在一座河边上的小教堂里面。”

马车在宽敞的车道来往驰去，卷起不少尘土，“住在教堂，他是教士？”艾瑞克紧跟在查尔斯身边，同时打量着街道上的乞丐、流动摊贩和流浪汉，他记得他下令整顿王城，但是显然这群人是不会因此消失的。

“嗯，他非常虔诚，”查尔斯观察着国王的视线变化，“你在看那些流浪汉？”

“这群人就像老鼠一样赶不尽杀不绝，偷窃抢劫、骗人钱财还带来疾病，”艾瑞克冷哼一声，把一个准备靠上来的乞丐瞪回去，“看来必须要采取更严格的措施了。”

“你有没有想过为什么会有这群人？”王后放慢了脚步，在一个贩卖首饰的小摊贩前停步，“抛开那些罪过不说，这群人居无定所、一无所有，你觉得是什么造成的？”

王后拿起一对深蓝色的宝石耳环询问价格，不得不说他伪装的口音实在是惟妙惟肖，艾瑞克都开始怀疑这才是他的第一门语言，“你准备买吗？”国王皱起眉头，“贫穷——懒惰、贪婪，他们反对政府，不服从法律，雇主们有一个笑话叫‘开工还没几天，仓库反而被搬空了’。”

他正准备罗列出更多的他无法忍受的罪行时，查尔斯拿出好几个铜镍付了钱，正当艾瑞克对此感到无法理喻的时候，王后拉着他走远了，“这是假的，你为什么要买这种东西，”艾瑞克质问他的王后为什么要做这种事情，“你还没去过地下国库？”

“她出的价钱也并没有把这对耳环当真的卖。”查尔斯辩驳。

“这些人也不知道真货应该值多少钱。”艾瑞克反驳。

“我们还是继续说之前的话题，艾瑞克，”查尔斯不想和他继续争辩下去了，“但是这些底层人也并不全是吉普赛人，我承认吉普赛人们有不少我们厌恶的习惯，但是你不觉得这些人在告诉你吉诺莎并不如你想的那样没有大问题吗？”

艾瑞克稍微愣了一下，以至于落后了王后两步，走快两步跟上去，跟着查尔斯转了个弯，“现在我听懂你的意思了，你有什么办法比赶走他们更好？”国王诚心地请教。

“更好？我不敢说更好，但至少比起把他们撵出去好点，”查尔斯把耳环装进绒布袋放进口袋里，艾瑞克不知道他为什么会提前准备好一个口袋，“我很高兴你这么问了，而不是坚持着要来一场大清洗。”

“如果你的主意不能说服我，我仍然会这么做的。”

“你尽管试试，就算你做的不是大清洗而是大屠杀，这样的人也仍然会存在，你可以一直杀下去，就像讨厌花园的杂草而把它们除掉，直到吉诺莎只剩下一群什么也做不了的贵族。”

“你的话十分挑衅人，查尔斯。”艾瑞克盯着对方的侧脸。

“这是为了引起您的警觉，陛下，”查尔斯带着笑意说，“夸张永远是最好的手法——但是我敢说我没有多少夸张成分。”

国王拿他的王后有些束手无策，“你要送人的话，为什么不买更好的？”他问，“你买得起更好的礼物，礼物显示了你的地位。”

“但礼物有时候会是羞辱。假如你送给一个农村妇女珍珠，而给一位伯爵夫人贝壳，我想你的意思就被大大歪曲了，”查尔斯认真说道，“所以，送礼物之前，考虑清楚对方的身份，艾瑞克。”

“而且你肯定不知道那个摆摊女人家里有四个孩子，”说着查尔斯忽然停下了脚步，“我们到了。”

听到艾瑞克抬起头看了一眼。

这座小教堂被卡在一幢精致房屋和一个商铺之间，看起来有些局促，就在艾瑞克自作主张准备推门的时候，查尔斯截住了他的手，“艾瑞克，有一件事你必须要做好准备，”他小声说，“科特·瓦格纳的长相可能会让你惊讶，我想您不会害怕，但我希望你不要把你的惊讶表现得太明显，他很敏感。”

“这你不用担心，从战场下来的人，有的脸上被砍了一刀，有的眼珠没了，有的连鼻子都被削掉，连我背后甚至都有疤，”艾瑞克无奈地瘪了一下嘴，“所以，一个教士又能怪异到哪里去，查尔斯？”

“见到你就知道了。”查尔斯把门推开。

教堂的内部结构本应该采光很好，但因为左右被堵，光线只能从正面通过玻璃进来，大白天的居然有些昏暗，当国王走进去的时候差点没忍住打个喷嚏，“科特？”查尔斯喊了一句，没有反应便往侧门走去，他们正好撞上一个黑衣的教士。

艾瑞克就这黄色的油灯看清了教士的面貌，若不是查尔斯给他提醒，他也许真的会感到怪异，科特·瓦格纳的看起来可能比国王还要年轻，他的轮廓看上去是一个青少年，但是却因为脸颊上像雕刻花纹一样的痕迹显得像个老人，那些花纹看起来像是某种邪恶的纹身。他对艾瑞克的现身有些不适应，“这是我的配偶，艾瑞克。”查尔斯率先介绍道。

“你好，查尔斯应该跟你介绍过我了。”科特颔首致敬，似乎非常和蔼。

打完招呼科特领着查尔斯继续往侧门的走廊深入，艾瑞克开始怀疑他的王后之所以拒绝他陪同是因为这两个家伙在密谋着什么有害的事情，但转念一想这对查尔斯而言根本是不可能的，如果查尔斯要做一个恶人的话，第一宗罪恶就是他本身。

“瑞雯怎么样？”查尔斯问道。

“谁是瑞雯？”艾瑞克追问。

查尔斯并没有及时回答她的问题，而是让艾瑞克耐心地跟随他们到一个房间里来。教士说那个女孩恢复得不错，她一直很想见到查尔斯，当面对他表达感谢之类，艾瑞克不知道查尔斯是什么时候救了一个下层女孩的，他在心里想真不该那么放任他的王后。

当艾瑞克看到瑞雯的时候，他同样感到了惊愕，因为他似乎能够在这个不过十四五岁的女孩的手臂上看到触目惊心的干枯的皮肤，层层叠叠像是水的波纹，又像是鱼鳞甲片，和教士的有些相像，但却比教士好一些，至少，这个女孩的脸部是干净的。

科特·瓦格纳说查尔斯在一条街道上救下了因为钻进别人家偷吃东西而被抓起来的瑞雯，如果这只是一起偷窃，那么也不至于有这么多伤痕，显然人们发现了这个模样怪异的小偷女人之后对她实施了毒打。他想他的王后可能是背地里建立了一个慈善机构。

看着这个名叫瑞雯的女人带着查尔斯给她选的耳环让艾瑞克感到一丝嫉妒。

“你看起来很美，”查尔斯在真心地赞美她，“你的眼睛是浅蓝色的，带点绿，有时候又像是褐色，跟它很配——你看起来像是一条人鱼。”

查尔斯夸女人的技巧可真不怎么样，艾瑞克在心里面这么想。然而查尔斯从来没有夸奖过他什么，连马屁都没有，查尔斯不是那样的人，他知道，但是查尔斯对他显然太刻薄，不是吗？他对随处可见的流浪汉都有怜悯之心，但是对他的配偶却不温不火。是不是要他也可怜兮兮地躺在地板上挣扎抽搐，查尔斯才会对他起一点恻隐之心？不过想一想那副场面，查尔斯大概会很高兴才是。

他当然要高兴，如果艾瑞克·兰谢尔去世了，高兴才是合理的情感。

“艾瑞克，鱼鳞病是一种很常见的病，”在国王想着一些事情的时候，思绪忽然被打断了，“虽然不会致死，也不会有什么恶性症状，但是却会让病人的皮肤感觉像是大面积蜕皮一样瘙痒疼痛，但如果你只是用水来保湿，之后又会更加干燥。”

“我听说过这种病。”艾瑞克说。

“没有药物可以治疗他们，除非让他们一直待在非常湿润的环境里，但是……那也不是一件好事，久而久之他们的骨头会松软、疼痛，这是得不偿失的，”查尔斯说，“然而，这些可怜人还因为外表而被人戏弄。”

“那瓦格纳教士一定非常优秀，才能克服这种苦难。”艾瑞克看着教士道，教士有些惭愧地低下脑袋接受赞美。

“我在神学院的成绩很好，教堂的神父也是一个善良的人，”科特笑着说，“主对每一个人都是公义的，我们都是祂的儿女。”

“所以你一直在帮助这些鱼鳞病患者？”艾瑞克问查尔斯，“这不需要瞒着我。”

“刚刚开始没多久，”查尔斯如实回答，“西彻斯特很小，所以我到了吉诺莎才发现这些事情，除了鱼鳞病，还有很多问题是我在西彻斯特不知道的。”

虽然作为一国之主被自己的王后批评说问题很多并不是件值得开心的事情，但查尔斯的态度像是一位真正仁慈宽厚、为民着想的王后，这弥补了艾瑞克的不快，他们送别小教堂的二位之后，艾瑞克对他的王后说：“这一趟很有价值，你应该早点告诉我这些。”

“不，那时候还不行。”查尔斯没有看国王的脸。

“为什么？”

查尔斯思考了一阵子，“我想还是不要告诉你，你的王后在外面游手好闲吧！”他佯装玩笑似的对艾瑞克说，但国王能听出他的话是假话，他想要掩饰什么？他猜不到。

“我倒希望如此。”艾瑞克配合着他的谎言。


	10. Chapter 10

少见的醒来的时候没有查尔斯在身侧的清晨。

他伸出书摸了摸旁边的枕头，是凉的，他翻过身去看房间里有没有查尔斯的身影，但他没有看到任何人，薰衣草的淡淡香气倒是还残留在手指间。以往查尔斯会起的很晚，他的上午是短暂的，但今天不同寻常。

没人知道王后去了哪里，侍卫说他往书房去了，书房打扫卫生的女仆又说，王后只是来这坐了一会，然后又去了图书室，于是他又去了图书室，图书室里却没有任何人——那么他的王后一大早起床，现在在哪里？他不可能出城，因为从任何一个门出城，都会有侍卫告诉他的，这是一件会被留意的事情。

国王寻人无果只好回到书房，他承认有一会他担心查尔斯悄悄逃离了他，但这个担心显然毫无根据，他很快抛开了。靠近书房的时候他又闻到了亲密的薰衣草的香气，他有了一个猜测，当他回到书房的时候果然找到了查尔斯。

“你到哪去了？”艾瑞克看见他手上有一本书。

“书房、图书室、书房。”查尔斯简短地交代他的行踪。

这个路线让艾瑞克感到疑惑，“那我为什么没遇到你？”他摸了一张椅子坐下，“我刚从图书室过来，——所以你就是去那拿了本书？”

“没错。”查尔斯把这本书放在桌子上，艾瑞克瞄了一眼，“你要做个医生吗？”他说着把一张信笺夹进一堆书里面。

“当然不是，需要付出十几年的努力才能勉强称自己作医生，我可不够格，”查尔斯耸了一下肩膀，“我翻这本书是为了鱼鳞病的治疗。我们最近在找一些资料，王宫的图书室有不少外面没有的知识，我也许会把书带出去。提前告诉你一声。”

艾瑞克大概猜到了他的想法，对于他的话也不是很惊奇，“我知道了，”他说，“那有什么必要起早呢？”

“不，我是彻夜没睡。”查尔斯摸了一下脖子，放松肩颈。

“我想你一定是看到天亮就起床了。”国王说。

不，事实上比那还早，查尔斯在内心想，“我用睡觉的时间整理了一下我对吉诺莎的想法，”他说着随手翻开这本《常见民间疾病的诊断及其治疗》的扉页，里面夹着一张对折的信笺，“您抽空？”

“我会尽快看的，”艾瑞克真诚地说，“你的谨慎出乎我意料。”

“想当然这里面有不少冒犯的话，我希望您看了之后烧掉它，”查尔斯对他说道，“我不希望我留下什么痕迹。”

国王显得非常怀疑这一点：“我答应你。”

之后查尔斯便说起回西彻斯特的事宜，尽管这是艾瑞克有些不悦，但这件事的确该讨论了，毕竟这位爱国的爵士从离开西彻斯特出使那天起就再也没回过家。事情扎堆使人烦恼，但他不想让查尔斯觉得自己是个那么容易食言的君主。

虽然这件事一拖再拖也不是什么好事，但他不相信查尔斯对他目前的繁忙一无所知，“如果我能飞我早就这么做了”，显然这句话除了让查尔斯不爽地皱了一下眉头外，对这件事情毫无影响。查尔斯的急切让艾瑞克感到疑惑，但他知道他很难拒绝查尔斯的任何请求，他唯一的补救措施就是在答应了查尔斯之后再反悔，或者因为答应他而惩罚他——听上去真是有够无赖，而且没有道理，真不敢相信查尔斯没有对他发过大火。——可能只是“尚未”。

他们根本不像是一对配偶，反倒像是一对迫于无奈而寄寓一个屋檐下的落难旅行家，艾瑞克真诚地希望谈到他们两个的个人事宜时能够彼此都宽容一点：不，查尔斯反驳，你只是在我让你不爽的时候才这么说，如果是你让我不爽，你根本不会给我机会反对和抗争，所以想清楚再说话，陛下。

就在国王和王后就这个问题理性而平和争执时，管事带来了口信，这是艾瑞克现在最不想听到的，“塞巴斯蒂安·肖公爵来访”。不过，考虑到某种程度上这解救了这场尴尬的局面，他也愿意接见这个讨厌的中年男人了。

关系到政事让查尔斯缓和下来，他明白艾瑞克要解决一些他自己的问题了，也许稍后他们能继续着手解决他们俩的问题，但现在不行。所以当公爵大人进入书房的时候，他只能闻到一缕薰衣草的香气，而没有机会看到王后。

“看来我打扰了您和王后的美好上午。”塞巴斯蒂安在另一张椅子上坐下。

原来这不是他一个人的感觉？他以为是结的缘故查尔斯的信息素才对他很特殊，“你的鼻子像狗一样灵。”国王漫不经心地说出这句话。

“狗是非常忠诚、得力的帮手，”公爵的表情看起来很惋惜，“可是您的语气听起来对它们却相当轻蔑。——但愿是我的错觉。”

“我知道塞巴斯蒂安公爵很喜欢狗，你的庄园里据说有八只猎狗，上次打猎你带了其中四只让人们见识，我知道都是优秀的猎手，”艾瑞克的舒适不会因为对方减少，“还有些其他的狗，帮你看家护院。”

“您最近也对它们感兴趣了吗？”塞巴斯蒂安·肖挑眉，“刚好我的爱犬马上要生一窝崽，我可以为您留几个最好的。”

“我没想到公爵您对做狗贩子感兴趣。”艾瑞克笑了一下。

中年人的脾气就是要比年轻人好不少，尤其是像塞巴斯蒂安·肖这样的老狐狸，艾瑞克对他不礼貌又如何呢？他也只能占些口舌之利。一旦到政坛上，公爵该拿的钱币、该坐的宝座都会有的，国王可以不乐意，但不得不给他。

他对国王擅作主张加冕一位小国侯爵作王后有所不满只是表象罢了，自从国王两个月前重新启动关闭了六年的上议院，他便坐不住了——上议院的重启意味着部分贵族和教士的权力得到恢复，但这对于枢密院将是一件坏事，尤其是对作为枢密大臣的塞巴斯蒂安·肖公爵来说。他可是敏锐地嗅到了危机的味道，可不能坐以待毙。

“陛下，不是我说，最开始谁也不会想到你所说的‘兼并西彻斯特’指的是联姻，”塞巴斯蒂安轻轻拍了一下金属制的椅子扶手，“还是说你有更长远的想法？”

这个话题让艾瑞克不经意间蓄起了气，“肖，我们都不想让努力白费，这点基本的信任你都没有吗？”他慢条斯理地说，抬了一下手，“我以为你了解我，但似乎你也并非我想的那样对我知根知底。”

“确实，如你所说。我向来对你没有隐瞒，所以我希望你也不要太放纵。你也别忘了，是我一手铸成你的王座，甚至——王后的宝座，”塞巴斯蒂安·肖的尖锐的眼神并未因为年长磨钝，“艾瑞克，我们是一个阵线的。”

“那就不必对国王的事务过于操心，公爵。”艾瑞克无意打了个响指。

这位深感危机和不悦的公爵露出了相当的戒备和更多的急躁。

“你知道国王即使在上帝和法律之下，也不在任何人之下[ 原话出自十三世纪法学家布莱克顿。]。”

男人幽幽抬起眼睛注视着对面正襟危坐的塞巴斯蒂安·肖，似乎是阻止他说更多无意义的让人心烦的话，奉劝他把剩下的话都揉烂在舌根似的，对方清楚这个的意思，于是勉强地拉出一个笑容，佯作快意地告退，并记得让国王帮忙传达他的新婚祝福给王后。

关于这一事实，但愿他的枢密大臣是知道的，否则对方很难意识到上议院的重启将只是他的一声震耳欲聋的警钟而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原话出自十三世纪法学家布莱克顿。


	11. Chapter 11

近日来艾瑞克·兰谢尔在思考一种可能性，自从他伴着夜灯看完查尔斯写给他的那封密信之后，他就开始产生这种想法了——查尔斯值得拥有更多的权力，若果他只能够无所事事地在王宫里虚度光阴，艾瑞克相信不但是他，查尔斯自己也会对此抱有怨言的。尽管此前在库特·泽维尔身边他保持着沉默，但也许如他所说，西彻斯特是个小地方，无法让他大展拳脚，而吉诺莎可以给他这个机会。

但在给查尔斯更多权力之前，他必须要对查尔斯非常了解，可以说是必须要做到“对查尔斯可能的作为有所准备”，这是某种尚未搭建的信任关系？也许是。查尔斯·泽维尔毕竟还是别国的侯爵，毕竟……对艾瑞克心有不满，也许用“不满”这个词汇还不太准确，但是艾瑞克认为，查尔斯至今都对他保留了许多东西没有展现。

他还不能掌控查尔斯的想法和行为，远远不够。难道不是吗？婚礼之后已经有四个月了，他居然才发现他的王后在外面主持着一个慈善机构，结交了一个当地教士和一个吉普赛女孩，听他的语气，还认识街上随便哪个摊贩，没有人发现他是吉诺莎的王后。他如此轻松地就和另一个国家的居民成为了朋友。

或许从另一个方面来讲，吉诺莎和西彻斯特本来就不是两个毫无关系的国家，甚至，最开始的时候，他们本来就是一伙人，艾瑞克相当怀疑，如果他直接起兵把西彻斯特攻占了，他们的人民可能还会捧着鲜花和水果迎接他。

抛开这些有的没的，从查尔斯的谏言里看，吉诺莎确实需要一点改革。“我们在社会福利方面做得完全不够好”，他用了“完全”一个单词，这可让这句话看起来“完全”没有委婉的感觉了。不光是社会福利，查尔斯还提到了不少方面，比如外来人口管理。总之，查尔斯的确在外面乖乖地“游手好闲”，艾瑞克与他的想法有诸多分歧，但是他不否认查尔斯的想法很好。

国王把这封信看了三番，眯了一会，本来想再认真思考一会，却想着一些事情不知不觉睡着了。

第二天艾瑞克被轻轻敲门的声音惊醒，那声音停了一会，又用了更重的力道来敲击，他警惕地靠近门，嗅到了让他安心的Omega的信息素味道，他才对这一夜晃过神来。他急忙把门拉开，“早安，陛下。”查尔斯抬眉，看着他的眼睛说道。

“看来你在这待了一宿，”查尔斯挤进那条拉开的门隙里面，站在艾瑞克身前，“抱歉，我不知道你没回去睡觉，我以为你回了自己的寝宫。”

“看来是时候打破国王和王后的寝宫分开两边的规矩了。”艾瑞克颇有些气恼地说道。

这句话被忽视，查尔斯径直走到书桌前，拿起了那本医学书籍，悄悄扫过了那张一角被按出印痕的信笺，“你的信息素味道为什么这么浓？”艾瑞克走过来。

“我没感觉……”查尔斯下意识想要躲避，于是退开一步。

连塞巴斯蒂安·肖那种年近六十的中老年人都能够察觉到他新鲜诱人的气味，他自己怎么可能不知道，甚至艾瑞克都有了一个可靠的猜测，“是吗？”艾瑞克试探着，“如果有什么问题你一定要跟我说。——是不是还是因为产后的信息素不稳定分泌？”

显然这是个使人伤心的话题，“不……我想不是，”查尔斯拿起书想要离开，“别想这么多了，艾瑞克，我还在等你给我那些‘答案’。”

“我会尽快给你答复的。”艾瑞克皱眉。

“那就好，”查尔斯抽了一下鼻子，“我今天可能会很晚回来。”

艾瑞克扶了一下额头，顺手向后梳理了一把头发，“我知道了，但你可得看着点太阳，别月亮都上来了你还在外面，”他说道，“我不想有连续的见不到你的晚上。”

“虽然是出于安全考虑，但您的控制欲真糟糕。”查尔斯走出门，留下一个玩笑。

可不是，艾瑞克想着。说起来自己是该着手解决他们之间的小摩擦了，回西彻斯特探亲终究只是一个时间问题，但孩子的问题就大了，他没料到查尔斯对再拥有一个孩子会如此抵触，看来他的确深受打击，以至于他坚决地提出要和国王达成这个协定：查尔斯对婚姻期间的所有性行为没有任何意见，但在发情期他决不会见艾瑞克。

这可让艾瑞克大伤脑筋，但来日方长，国王想终有一天他会想明白的，就像当时查尔斯用一个星期想明白了再结婚的重要性和可取性，现在作为王后拥有一个后代也是这样，和都是不可逃避的责任。艾瑞克试着理解查尔斯说的“孩子”的概念，所谓“他不会明白”的那种爱，但他失败了，然而他需要后代，查尔斯也需要后代巩固它的王后之位。

思来想去，国王觉得不如先答应王后，反正培养耐心也是他需要学习的，查尔斯将会教会他拥有更多的耐心，他相信会这样。而且不久之后的议院大会也是他这段时间的手头难题，根据查尔斯这一封信笺来分析国家现在的情况，下议院所提出的减税法案是需要考虑的，这已经在上议院拖了差不多一个月了，他觉得这的确需要考虑。

那么他必须要拉拢更多的上议院贵族，减少各地税收对封地的领主来说势必是一种损失，但是查尔斯说的对，如果不这么做到，人民会失去信任，最后就只有一群什么也做不了的贵族了。

另一边查尔斯再一次出城了，不得不说哪怕是外面的空气都要比王宫内清爽许多，西彻斯特的查尔斯·泽维尔侯爵，吉诺莎的王后，化身一位周游列国的博士，带着他的背包在网城内闲逛，若是被人知道，那该在多少个沙龙里被贵妇们谈起，叫人们跌破眼镜。

走上街道的时候几个已经眼熟他的商贩向他打招呼，向他推荐当地熟透了的草莓，他并不是期待有一个贵客，而是要感激查尔斯上一次帮助他们化解一个小纠纷，不是什么大事，但好歹是不用闹大。

查尔斯不好拒绝便尝了一个，“这比王——我家种的好吃多了，”查尔斯由衷说道，这番话让果农露出了欣慰的微笑，“您喜欢就拿点去吧，算是谢礼。”他朴实地说。

当然他也没能拒绝这一篮草莓，想着瑞雯和科特会喜欢他也就收下了，反正他家的水果这么棒，以后也会常来再来买他的水果。

他把这一篮草莓带去了教堂，找到科特·瓦格纳的时候他正在耐心给一个鱼鳞病病人敷上一种特制的膏药，看上去是深紫色的，需要敷上一天，每天换药。这种药目前还在试验阶段，虽然不知道有没有治疗效果，但也没有什么毒害，而瑞雯坐在在一旁的床上旁观。

查尔斯把背包里的书和手里草莓放到了一旁的桌子上，“这是第几天了？情况怎么样？”查尔斯关心地问道。

“从我自己的情况来看也许有点效果，但太耗时间了，我的好转是从第三十四天开始的，”科特边给病人涂上药边说，“他是乔治，这是连续敷药的第四天，还没有什么显著效果。他平时还要干活，敷药再包扎对他的工作有不便，不像我总是在阴凉的地方。”

“这倒是……”查尔斯叹了口气，“书我带来了，里面有一些关于鱼鳞病的内容，也许你能发现什么有用的信息。”

“谢谢您，查尔斯先生。”科特说道。

“我过几天要去趟西彻斯特，我在那边有认识的医生，它医术高超，也许他能帮上我们，”查尔斯说起来便高兴了许多，“届时我会请他到吉诺莎来一趟，如果他不方便，我也会带回一些有用的信息的。”

“西彻斯特？”瑞雯插嘴，“您要去那里？”

“怎么了？”查尔斯感到疑问。

“虽然这是个很唐突的请求，先生，但是——我想问，”瑞雯双手攥紧了被子，“您能带上我吗？——请相信我，我是有原因的……”

她的请求让在场的人都怔住了，“为什么？”科特问。

“我的养母说过我是从西彻斯特捡来的，”瑞雯支支吾吾地说，“我一直想回去，去找我的亲生父母……请放心！我一旦回到西彻斯特，也许就不会回来了，所以您不用为我之后的事情操心……”

“倒不是这个问题，”查尔斯为难地说，“你一个人敢在西彻斯特流浪，我佩服你的勇气，小姐，但是我不能允许你犯险，瓦格纳也不会同意的。”

“可是——”瑞雯还想继续恳求下去，目光太坚决，但却被查尔斯严肃的逼视制止了话语，她悻悻然丧着一张脸。

空气陷入了沉寂，瓦格纳继续他的医疗工作。

一会儿查尔谨慎地开口了：“瑞雯，这不是一蹴而就的，你现在还太年轻，我知道你对寻找生母的执着，但是你现在什么都没有，纵使你到了西彻斯特也做不了什么。你太冲动了，冲动会让你做出错误的决定，你性子太急。”

“这个问题我们以后再说，”查尔斯安慰她，“没你想的那么简单，瑞雯。”

虽然难过，但瑞雯接受了查尔斯的劝告，加上那一篮子美味草莓的力量，她不安的心情总算被稳定了下来，这件事能够缓缓了。查尔斯领用了一顿圣餐之后还在这里待了好一阵子，和科特商议一些关于办一个医院的细节，但是这似乎有些遥远，结果不了了之。

查尔斯告别他们，消化着瑞雯跟他有一个共同家乡的事情，惊愕地发现太阳降得太快，已经是四点多了，本来他今天还准备去一个上次因为艾瑞克跟随而没去成的地方呢。不过，他还是准备去一趟，既然出来了就不能浪费机会。

吉诺莎的王后戴上一顶可笑的帽子，遮遮掩掩地钻进一家吵闹的小酒馆。


	12. Chapter 12

做完一些事情查尔斯好不容易脱离了这家酒馆，里面真是该死的臭，他敢说一定有人把尿液洒在里面，否则无从解释那股奇怪的臭味。

和那个胡渣男人沟通花了他一点时间，这家伙脾气暴躁，还有点孤僻，说得好好的忽然又骂骂咧咧，有时又半天说不出一句话，要不是他有本事，查尔斯一定会受不了的，好在他们的沟通结束了，但是他没想到已经这么晚了。

日落西山，并不清楚的月亮在天边已经挂起，如果他再不快点回去，艾瑞克可能就要责怪他了，因此查尔斯加快了自己的脚步，算着应该还可以早点回去。商贩已经收摊，流浪的人又回到了自己的老巢，巷子里搞占卜的吉普赛女人还盯着他，希望能再多接一单。查尔斯匆匆忙忙赶路，但在这时候马车都没有了。

“先生不来算一段姻缘吗？”

就在查尔斯为了抄近路而路过一条小巷的时候，一个占卜的女郎拦住了他，这种主动让查尔斯跟的困惑，因为一般这些人都不会如此冒昧，毕竟占卜是一项神秘的工作，有问才答。

就在查尔斯准备因为赶时间而拒绝的时候，女郎又阴恻恻地说了：“我看到你在不久的未来……那里很亮……是什么？啊，是火焰……”

“你有丈夫，先生……我想他很爱你，”女郎笑语盈盈，“他不惜一切代价也要得到你，他可真痴情。”

查尔斯抖擞一下，“抱歉，谢谢你的祝福，但是我现在要赶路了，请让我过去。”他掏掏袋子想拿出几个铜镍想给她，可是这钱查尔斯还还没放到她手里，另一个人的重量就从背后攻了上来。

有人从背后把查尔斯撞在了地上，查尔斯在一瞬间失去了反应能力，只有脑袋晕沉。女郎吓了一大跳，尖叫了一声，但数年的经验告诉她有麻烦最好马上开始收拾东西跑路，留下查尔斯与歹徒争斗。

阴暗里查尔斯看不清他的脸，但是他能闻到难闻的信息素气味，这一定是个Alpha，而且喝醉了——不，是发情了，所以才无脑地扑向了一个鲜活的发情前期的Omega，甚至置一个如此明显的标记于不顾。 

对，查尔斯知道自己马上就要进入半年一次的发情期了，他没告诉艾瑞克，因为他还不知道艾瑞克对他提出的协定到底是何想法。

但现在他遇上麻烦了，这个发情的Alpha恐怕不适合那么好对付的人，他的力气比自己大，再加上Alpha对Omega天生的气质压制，查尔斯几乎想到除了把他杀死，否则他不可能逃脱这个男人想操他的欲望。

显然他不能希求有谁会来救他，好在他做了一些准备，查尔斯强迫自己放任对方扯他的裤子而专心从口袋里的一堆杂物找到那把折叠刀打开，他虽然被压在地上无法动弹，但他还有一些力气去拿刀扎进这个人的小臂里。

另一个Alpha的诱动让他本就快要到来的发情期蠢蠢欲动，似乎有所觉醒的征兆，查尔斯祈祷不要发生这种事情，但是他显然在某一瞬间失去了拿刀的力气，只能不争气地死死握紧那把折叠的小刀。短短几秒内查尔斯就感觉到了到达地狱的绝望感。

他们都会完蛋的。

发情期的第一波情潮涌来了，这是最难熬的阶段，下身开始变得软乎乎的，他想自己之后走路都会很难了，但查尔斯能够看到自己逐渐变得迷蒙的视线里有一个身影出现了，他敏锐地察觉到一缕陌生的信息素气味，说不上那是种什么气味，但有点树叶的感觉。

不等查尔斯求救，对方便冲上来将那个Alpha拉开，一拳呼上了脸，查尔斯坐在地上，扶着墙勉强站起来，看见那个救他的Beta青年一拳一拳地揍着那个不识好歹的歹徒，直到把他揍得不省人事，倒在地上。查尔斯狠狠捏了一把自己的手臂，让疼痛使自己保持清醒。

“没事了，你家在哪里，我送你回去。”青年的话非常熟练，想必类似的事情肯定也发生过。查尔斯想看清楚这个人的脸，却发现他用一个黑色的面具掩饰住了自己的上半张脸，无法被看出完整的模样。

“我……自己可以回去……”查尔斯不想这桩丑闻被任何人知道，“谢谢你……请你就忘了我刚才的遭遇……”

青年心知肚明是Omega的名声问题，“至少送你一段，你放心，晚上人少，不会有人看到的，”他说，“我是斯科特，我们有一支夜间巡逻保安的民间小队，我是队长。”

“那谢谢你。”查尔斯一直捏着手臂，他敢肯定，那里一定已经青了。

“没事，之后我们会对这个人实施审判的，”斯科特恨恨说，“看他怎么抵赖，这个混子。”

查尔斯的意识也在逐渐模糊了，感觉他好像发高烧一般，躁动不安又浑身乏力，他需要他的Alpha. 

你这家伙最好想清楚。

查尔斯·泽维尔严厉地警告自己。

斯科特队长把查尔斯送到了城堡西门的一条街道上，查尔斯谎称自己再走几步就到了，叫小队长快点回去，也许还有其他的事情在等他处理。他说的听起来就像是真的一样，斯科特尽管不太放心还是离开了。

可想而知，当王后如此狼狈的地出现在卫兵眼前，要求一件斗篷的时候，他们的目光是有多么惊愕。当然，躁动的Alpha自觉避让了，管事看到查尔斯的模样整个人像是被倒挂着一样瞪大了眼睛，呼吸有些困难，他想自己可能会被怪罪，于是急忙安排女仆按照王后的指令给他洗澡更衣。

如果这副样子被国王知道，所有看到王后的人可能都会被砍头。

所以事实上，艾瑞克直到当天夜里才知道王后因为发情期请求国王离开他的寝宫，并且要求一周内不得来靠近。艾瑞克本可以闯进去的，反正他没有告诉查尔斯他的决定，反正他也是个不讲道理的国王，但他不想让查尔斯难过，这是查尔斯在他身边度过的第一个发情期，他希望他能赢得查尔斯的信任的话必须要从这里开始。

但整件事情的蹊跷被国王察觉了，王后闭门不出的这七日，国王风风火火地挨个盘问王后那一夜的情况，但所有的人都识相地保持沉默。国王的愤怒和王后的发情期一并持续了七日，然后在王后恢复之后又持续了两日，九天九夜。

第七天晚上国王推开王后寝宫的门，酒红色的床幔全部拉下来，把床遮盖得严严实实，尽管窗户打开，每天也有仆人打扫，可这里面还是有一股情欲死掉的味道，艾瑞克走过去拉开床幔，在一堆柔软的被子里找到了蜷缩成一团的查尔斯，他碰碰他的肩膀，对方轻轻颤抖，疲惫的眼睛朝他望过去。

“艾瑞克。”他难过地看着国王。

他的猫一样的眼神让艾瑞克不知为何也心生悲伤，他俯身亲吻查尔斯的耳朵，双手压住他的冰凉的手臂，却又忽然用手臂环住他的身躯，“我同意你的协定。”他在王后耳边说。

“我希望你坦诚。”艾瑞克重重地说道。

不发一言的王后只是照常理顺怀里人的头发，他了解他必须保守秘密，让更多的秘密弥漫在他和艾瑞克之间，直到他们在潮湿的迷雾里看不见彼此。

不知为何他反倒希望艾瑞克的头发不要像鹅绒一样软。


	13. Chapter 13

Omega的馨香还在柔软丝被的表层停留，即便是如此虚无和淡漠，也足以让他的Alpha尝到疯狂的一点滋味，他想要查尔斯，气味控制着他。艾瑞克又重新回忆起了童年那块孤独的、寂静的薰衣草田地，麻雀在他眼前蹦哒，很小一个的白色蝴蝶停在紫色的薰衣草上面一动不动，风不会吹拂，他躺在一棵大树下面发呆。

艾瑞克以一种相当柔和的力度咬了一下查尔斯的耳尖，顺着轮廓舔舐，舌头在耳垂溜过那一刹，查尔斯颤抖了一下，他又趁机咬住它。艾瑞克欣赏柔软的骨头，每每当他触摸到他的配偶身上那些柔软的骨头时，他都能够心生一种怜悯之情，例如耳朵、鼻子、脖子和关节，富有弹性的那些地方，又像骨头一样坚固有形，没有攻击性，也不趋于卑微。与所见相反的是，貌似查尔斯的身上软骨和反骨一样多，他一边顺从你，一边抵御你；一边微笑，一边讽刺；一边沉默，一边哭泣；一边告诉你什么都好，一边告诉你什么都不行。然而这样的查尔斯·泽维尔却可以让他可以卸下所有防备，或许查尔斯对他几乎没有信任可言，但是他却可以信任查尔斯。

因此他希望自己可以成为一个更可靠的男人，而不仅仅是现在这样，好在查尔斯给了他机会去落实他的愿望，这是一个很好的开始。艾瑞克嗅了嗅查尔斯身上还未消散干净的发情期甜美的信息素的味道，忍不住把他抱得更紧了些，查尔斯对此有些吃惊，因为他很肯定，国王从来没有这么紧张他的情况，也从来没有抱他那么紧，他一直以为国王是一个高傲的人。

“你碰上什么事情了？”艾瑞克轻轻询问。

查尔斯小心地深呼吸，试图弄清楚自己和艾瑞克到底有多近，“就是发情期突然……”查尔斯话还没说完，就被艾瑞克打断了：“那么为什么你之前一直在掩饰？”

看来艾瑞克还不知道对于查尔斯他也是同样的使人困惑，“因为我们那会在争执，不是吗？”查尔斯支吾着，而艾瑞克的怒气完全没有消散的迹象，“你没告诉我你到底同不同意我的协定，如果你不同意，我不是会很危险吗？”

“‘危险’，查尔斯·泽维尔，不错的描述。”国王看着对方的眼睛。

因为发情期查尔斯怠于打理自己，以至于身上单薄的衣物也只能马虎地穿在身上，头发也被辗转反侧的夜晚折腾得乱糟糟，好在这一切只是让艾瑞克觉得他更加手到擒来，就像一个猎物一样查尔斯再一次感觉到了危险，“危险”对于查尔斯已经是习惯了，陪伴在一个国王身边，他应该学会习惯于此。

疲劳让查尔斯不介意被摆弄，反正他本来也没有什么介意的权利。艾瑞克的手臂支在他的肩膀上方，这张比他年轻的脸庞似乎忽然变得比印象里老成多了，他是不是眼睛更深邃了？是不是颧骨更高了？是不是鼻梁更挺了？是不是出现了一根浅浅的额纹？查尔斯凝视着他的配偶，“你怎么傻乎乎？”艾瑞克捏了一下他的耳垂，手悄悄抚住了查尔斯的阴茎，如他所料，只要稍微碰一下就有了反应。

“闭嘴。”查尔斯转过脸去，用一只手盖住自己的脸。

艾瑞克的手再向下，升起查尔斯的双腿，迫使它架在他的腰上，“你在命令我？”艾瑞克的语气听不出喜怒，查尔斯拿不定自己决策也就只能放着他被人折起双腿，他的身体很疲惫，标记让他渴求着自己配偶的安慰，尽管那已经显得太姗姗来迟。后穴的湿热是如此鼓舞人心，查尔斯无法抵赖他的感觉，信息素的邀请也显得那么兴奋。

还在等待什么？王后咽了一口唾沫，惊觉他的配偶吻着他的小拇指，一个一个关节，到指腹，虔诚，他却大气不敢出，觉得自己像是掉进了什么陷阱圈套，觉得自己像踩到了什么危险的机关似的，他的遮脸的手被握住，十指交叉，移开了眼前。他的胆怯让他的心跳跳的太快，他告诉自己艾瑞克的作为是一种有意的挑衅，而他不能被激起任何的情绪波动。

于是查尔斯勉强地笑了一下，就像在说“把剩下的都拿走”一样的表情，让艾瑞克呆滞了一下，他喜欢这个，假装的不在乎和嫌恶，害怕又不敢挣扎，没有来由的警惕和故意冒犯，他熟悉这个表情，他见过太多人有这样的表情，就是某种无可奈何只能服从他的模样，但查尔斯跟那些人又有一些不同。艾瑞克让手指探进对方的腔道内，试着让他更加适应去接受一个Alpha的闯入，中指、中指和食指、加入无名指，那上面婚戒的形状让查尔斯无法忍受，不由得弓起背脊，眯起眼睛不想看始作俑者的玩笑面孔。

黏滑的腔液在手指离开洞口的时候被挤出一些，随之而来的艾瑞克缓慢的插入，查尔斯总算呜咽一声，没有被握住的手不禁按着对方的肩膀，推着对方，脚趾也蜷曲着，艾瑞克相信他的脚背一定和小腿之间有一个平滑的弧度。

尽管他们之间交合的次数早已不是零星可数的了，但是艾瑞克的节奏每一次都让查尔斯有些不满，艾瑞克抽动着，太快太急，他只能咬着牙不至于被快感干翻脑子，他需要一点缓冲，但是考虑到他对这件事不应该有太多在意的点，他还是不要想下去为好。那么为什么当艾瑞克松开他的手的时候，他会感到不安呢？太奇怪了。

不要在意、不要刻意、不要惋惜，查尔斯需要告诫自己的还有很多，此时此刻他脑子里又想起自己的使命，他不能够被任何事物干涉扰动。查尔斯去的很快，酥麻而战栗的快感夺走了他的思考，他本就没有想要忍耐的想法，但他试图让自己不去关心高潮，“艾瑞克，你不能射在里面。”协议的重点是避免怀孕，所以他的要求是合理的。

这让艾瑞克懊恼极了，他停下了抽动，瞪着眼神迷离的查尔斯，“那好，”他退出对方的身体，“用你的手让我射。”

活该他这么累。查尔斯支起自己，伸出手去试着握住他的阴茎，帮他撸动起来，生疏却大胆的动作让艾瑞克看到了一种潜力，毕竟查尔斯并不介意为了让这件事情快些结束做任何事，颇有些自暴自弃的意味。

精液落在他手心里面，查尔斯在那一瞬间被召回神来，白色的浊液让他有些面红耳赤，他联想到这样的东西注入了他体内，不知道多少次，该死的，他可不想承认——

他想要被这样对待。


	14. Chapter 14

若不是上一次的经历，艾瑞克不会发现体察民生的必要性，现在来看他此前的自大就好像是在一个玻璃房子里看外面，以为自己是看清楚了的，但事实并非如此，他仍然局限在自己的世界里。当然，他也不能再让查尔斯一个人出去了，虽然这一次是因为发情期，但是他不想再有如此让人胆战心惊的事情发生了。

然而他还是不理解为什么查尔斯会对他的陪伴始终抱有抵触，如果他没有什么事情需要瞒着，那又有什么关系？除非他有。查尔斯并没有反对他的决定，但是他似乎比以前更加习惯于保留自己的想法了，艾瑞克不觉得这在查尔斯身上是一个好现象。

“你在我身边总是很压抑，”艾瑞克走在查尔斯身边，亦步亦趋，不知道查尔斯摇摆不定的的视线是在寻找什么，“你在找什么？”

“你想多了，艾瑞克，我一直这样，”查尔斯对他挑了一下眉毛，“上一次因为……事发突然，运气好碰到了一个叫斯科特的青年护送我，他是一个……民间巡逻队的队长，我想当面感谢他。”

“民间巡逻队？我好像听说过曾经有类似要成立这样的保护组织的议案，但是在被议院否决了，所以具体内容我也不清楚，”艾瑞克停下脚步，“既然已经知道这么明显的身份，为什么不直接问问路人就好？”

查尔斯偏了一下头，视线从远处的某点回到艾瑞克脸上，“他当时带着面具，我估计这项工作是保密的，所以我们问不到结果的，”他摊了一下手，“我只能碰碰运气，看有没有人的身形或者气味像他。”

“这可不一定，要不要赌一把？”艾瑞克笑了一下，“我赌，就算是你说的那样，我们仍然能问到他人在哪里。”

“好，那就试试看，赌注是什么？”查尔斯不知道艾瑞克是想施展什么力量。

“我对自己很有把握，”艾瑞克耸耸肩，“所以你只需要想我承认你输了。”

“未免太自大了，艾瑞克。我承认输了就好？”这句话让查尔斯十分不爽，他环着胳膊，“如果我输了……我不想承认这件事，就不如给你一个吻。”

面对艾瑞克在喧闹街道上因为惊诧而保持的沉默，“因为我同样觉得很有把握，就像你一样，而且我不愿意认输，”查尔斯感觉自己的确需要解释自己的临时起意，“而你输了的话，你不能再跟我一起出来。”

“噢，我输了的话惨得多，不公平，”艾瑞克抬了下眉，“但是我愿意一赌。”

查尔斯倒是要看看这个家伙到底有什么解数，可以靠问路人能问到一个戴面具的侠客的下落，虽然他已经有预感自己会输，毕竟他算了解艾瑞克对自己的自大到底是什么样子了，但是他愿意为了自己的好奇付出代价……他并不抗拒这个。

只见艾瑞克环视一圈，挑中了路那边一个背着布袋的妇女，他给查尔斯一个“待在这”的眼神，然后横过马路快步走了过去。到底在做什么？查尔斯琢磨着，看到艾瑞克转过身来指了指他，而他礼貌地颔首向那个妇女致意。和平民打交道对国王来说似乎并没有查尔斯想象的那么难，看来他还需要更了解艾瑞克一点。

“我找到他了。”

艾瑞克走回来的时候步子轻飘飘像在邀功，“你怎么办到的？”查尔斯问。

“这样一个人肯定不止救过你，所以我猜，需要关照的人里也许有一些就知道他的身份，”艾瑞克说，“甚至我敢说大家根本是心照不宣，——你想，一个‘英雄’！也许是为了避免争端，他才一直掩盖身份。”

“听你的推理，看来你确实在赌博，”查尔斯无奈地抿出一个笑容，“败给你了。”

“无论如何我赢了，查尔斯，”再骄傲些艾瑞克就要吹口哨了，“我不介意你晚点把欠欠的吻还给我，但现在，我们先去找那位斯科特·萨默斯先生吧。”

稍加打听他们便找到了萨默斯家的住宅，房子在王城一条拥有美景的街道上，除了住宅，还有不少商铺，房子外墙是白色的，抬头能看到阳台上有好几盆花，看起来他的父亲或者母亲是富人，至少萨默斯一家人绝对不会担心衣食住行的问题。

这样的人却在为了老弱病残的事情冒险。

拉了拉门铃，查尔斯等待的激动心情在呼吸之间递进，他听到门栓打开的声音，接着门被打开了，“请问你们找谁？”一个男仆问道。

“我找斯科特·萨默斯先生，我来……有一点事情想找他。”查尔斯本想说他是来当面道谢，但是考虑到他也许不想承认这件秘密行动，所以临时改口。

男仆点了下头，正准备开口的时候，一个长发过颈的男人走过来，他和斯科特的外貌身材都很相似，气味也几乎是差不多的，但他是一个Alpha，不然查尔斯真的会以为那是斯科特，“你们找我弟弟有什么事情？”他的直觉察觉到面前的是一对不寻常的配偶，于是招呼男仆走开，“他现在不在家里，他有事外出了。”

“呃——萨默斯先生，我是来向他当面道谢的，”查尔斯遗憾地笑了笑，“没关系，我可以下次再来。”

“你们可以留下名字，我会转告他你们来过。”萨默斯询问。

艾瑞克听到这个，玩味地看了一眼他的配偶，一个没有冠上自己Alpha姓氏特别的Omega，“不用了，他并不知道我们是谁，谢谢您。”查尔斯退下一阶楼梯。

这位萨默斯跟他们道别便关上了门。

虽然目的没达到，但是查尔斯还是把这一件事情划掉了，这一次单独和艾瑞克相处的机会，他还有一件事情要做，当他们继续出发往小教堂的方向走时，查尔斯语气诚恳地提出：“我想要瑞雯做我的侍女。”

“那个鱼鳞病的女孩？”艾瑞克皱起眉。

“嗯，她继续跟着吉普赛人流浪也不好，她的情况需要留在王城一段时间，方便后续的治疗，”查尔斯是认真地在分析这件事情的合理性，“况且我身边也需要一个贴身仆人，瑞雯很合适。”

“我知道你不是那种奢侈的人，所以你一定有自己的主意。”

“我只是想给瑞雯一个机会，她会抓紧的。”

“她是一个女性Alpha，我不见得她会愿意给你做仆人，查尔斯，而且她看上去很倔强，在外面更自由，”艾瑞克说，“如果她愿意，我没有什么意见。”

“我当然是——问过她的。”查尔斯眨了一下眼睛。

“当然，我想也是，”艾瑞克没来由地笑了一下，“事实是，我想今后很多的事情你无需我同意你也能自己去做了。”

“这可不是你本来的态度。”查尔斯想起他配偶先前的霸道。

“你会明白分寸的，对吗？”国王似乎不以为意。

意料之中的结果，查尔斯算是知道艾瑞克的狡猾了，这么说艾瑞克还是不会放弃插手他的私人事务的，想来也是，“那等她状态好一点，我就把她带到王宫里去。”查尔斯心情愉快地对艾瑞克说道。

或许是查尔斯过于轻松了，让他忘记了这条马路并不总是那么文明礼貌。就在查尔斯因此而轻飘飘地走出拐角的人行道时，一辆马车意料之外的冲了过来，马夫将缰绳紧急拉扯，引得一匹马长长嘶鸣，车轱辘轰隆响的声音瞬间充满了查尔斯的脑袋，他脑袋空空，一瞬间僵在原地做不出任何反应，直到一只手将他匆忙得向后拉过，未能控制的力道大得让查尔斯回过神来，他撞进艾瑞克的臂怀里。

幸好一切反应都算及时，查尔斯吁了口气，“像个小土豆条似的。”艾瑞克嘀咕。

“小土豆条？”查尔斯皱着眉反问，“听起来我像个六岁的调皮小男孩。”

这是什么奇怪又可爱的埋怨称呼。

艾瑞克没有继续聊下去，他可能的确因查尔斯而担惊受怕了。成为另一个人的伴侣是一件困难的事情，这从来不是什么简单的事情，更何况他是国王的伴侣。不过他开始知道如何和艾瑞克巧妙相处了，是不是他们正在变得有默契，变得更加了解对方？可这是好是坏？查尔斯警惕地看了一眼他的伴侣，决定把这点心事抛开不再深入思考。

一个月后，瑞雯·达克霍姆出现在王宫人员的视野里。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 愚人节我应该骗你们的，但没有;（

炎热的夏天终于抓到了季节的尾巴离开，不久就进入了仲秋时节，以往在西彻斯特的时候应该还是相当热的天气，但是在偏北的吉诺莎王都，就算是最热的时候，也还像是仲春那样舒适。所以就算是仲秋，也舒服宜人。

吉诺莎的国王有自己的南方行宫，但艾瑞克·兰谢尔对那里并不算很熟悉，那座皇家园林的建造从他的爷爷建国开始就有计划，先是集结资金，确定设计图，正式动工便拖到了他的父亲这里，于是又花了相当多的时间，到他这也才刚刚完工，前后历经四十三年，可以说是一个相当大的工程。有人说，那座行宫比王都的城堡还要奢华。

之所以想起南方行宫并不是因为查尔斯的缘故，艾瑞克并不关心大费周折跑到南方度假这件事情，若真的要说度假，王都反倒靠海更近。之所以想起，是因为国王准备在南方行宫举办一个宴会，邀请各方贵族前来。

当然，他不是为了去那里花天酒地的，查尔斯让他认识到他还有很多事情没有做。他费尽心思才得到的帝王冠冕，怎么能轻易就失手？他也知道周身还有多少觊觎的眼神，知道自己脖子上有一把剑。和枢密大臣塞巴斯蒂安·肖商议新税法是他要做的第一步，想必那一定是一件难事，但是对他来说这是必要的。

于是筹备的事情国王交给其他人去做，他关心的还有查尔斯。的确，再一次回到苏台德地区对于王后来说是一件难事，让一个母亲回到自己孩子丧命的地方是残忍的，虽然对于众人来说，南方行宫似乎是一个浪漫的地方，在这里国王救起了王后，并且放下政事和他度过了一周多的时间，很难想象王后会对南方行宫有什么反感。

查尔斯也是知道的，从旁人的眼光来看，他不出席这样的盛大宴会是不合理的，除非他摔断了腿或者被人暗杀之类的重大事故才有可能——这样的话差不多和取消宴会画了等号，但是国王需要这场宴会。他意识到自己和宴会是绑定在一起的，因为他是王后，还是一个备受瞩目的王后。

能够得到查尔斯主动的意愿让艾瑞克省了点心，如果要因为这点事闹不和，在准备宴会的这些日子里那他真是心有余而力不足了，不过，查尔斯也提出了自己的条件：宴会结束后，直接就近前往西彻斯特。从省时省力的角度出发，这几乎没有什么可拒绝的理由，虽然他也可以武断地拒绝，但他不想这样做，反正西彻斯特之行对他来说也是很必要的。于是艾瑞克答应了。

国王和王后的马车在南方行宫停下时，在行宫附近的几个贵族已经先到了，他们早已在此迎接吉诺莎的统治者，国王接受他们的行礼，但查尔斯对他们并不眼熟，除了因为毗邻而和西彻斯特交好的那位女士，没记错的话应该是琴·格蕾女伯爵。格蕾家族的唯一继承人，女性Omega的身份曾经给她带来很多质疑。

查尔斯注视她的时候，她也会以同样的礼貌眼神，这一瞬间他感觉到了惊愕。女伯爵的气质高贵岸然，但却不傲慢，她的玫瑰气味的信息素也许在被人嗅到的时候，一千朵玫瑰就在同时凋零了。一瞬间他以为这是一个Alpha，但事实上她却是一个Omega，让人难以置信，这真是一朵带刺的铁玫瑰——琴·格蕾据说很快会正式成为上院的副议长。

三天之内王国没有重大事务的受邀贵族都会到达南方行宫，在那之前查尔斯还有两天时间准备，但他实在没有什么心情，不过瑞雯的心情倒是很激动，她知道要不了多久她就能够去西彻斯特了，尽管是为了鱼鳞病的事情，并且之后仍然要随查尔斯一起回吉诺莎，但她摸到了希望的模样，有头有脸，这就足够让这个十六岁的女孩感到开心了。

比起这些，查尔斯与格蕾女士交谈的欲望异常地强烈，仔细想想自上一次来到南方行宫以来，查尔斯就没有怎么和贵族们有过来往，他有空就是在王宫外行事，或者应付艾瑞克的盘问之类的，他的身份要求他需要跟更多的上流人物建立联系，抛开常理不谈，和这些人交流也能知道更多有用的信息。这正是个机会，而琴·格蕾的身份地位显然特殊而合适，他对这个女人很有兴趣。

正巧第二天琴·格蕾在草坪上漫步的时候偶遇了正在和侍女聊天的王后，她看见那个侍女不顾礼节的动作和表情，而王后对此没有不满，这似乎不合体统。她对这个侍女感到好奇，当然她对王后也是同样好奇。当这位红发的成熟女人走过来行礼时，原本讨论着等回西彻斯特要做什么的瑞雯自觉地闭上了嘴。

“王后陛下，”这位女伯爵的气味近了更像杯放着玫瑰花瓣的红酒，“我们以前见过的。”

查尔斯完全没有想起，“是什么时候？”查尔斯问。

“大概十年前了，”琴·格蕾的脸在阳伞的阴翳下面有些模糊，“那时候我作为吉诺莎的使臣到过西彻斯特，您也许刚刚成年。”

“噢我想起来了！抱歉，”查尔斯回忆起了那个身影，“我记得你非常美丽，——人们都惊叹于你的一头红发，以及你的气场。我听说，您还曾周游世界，别说吉诺莎的各个地区，西彻斯特和瓦坎达也是……您建立了国与国的联系，非常伟大。”

“您过誉了。当一个Omega想要靠自己立足，也会有这样的气场的，”女伯爵淡淡微笑，似乎是在掩饰什么，“所谓伟大……您也会有这样的一天的，我已经看到了。”

“早有耳闻东部钱斯托霍瓦*的琴·格蕾女士是个出色的领主，看来确实如此，”查尔斯不愿对此多作表态，“你一定会在这场宴会大放光彩，我敢打赌所有的人都会为你着迷的。”

“谢谢……听说您在宴会结束后就要去西彻斯特？”她不知道从哪听到的风声。

“是的，这样方便些。”查尔斯把手插进裤袋里，觉得衣领太紧而闷得慌。

似乎是真的能够读心似的，她知道他在关心什么，女伯爵温柔地朝他笑道：“放心吧，西彻斯特从您离开到现在，一切都很好。”

查尔斯从她的眼神估计她密切关注着西彻斯特的情况，于是热情邀请女伯爵到行宫里面去坐一坐接着聊，想必瑞雯也会希望能够听到更多关于这个希望之国度的消息。与此同时，艾瑞克碰见了另一个爵士——他可不是能被随便糊弄的人，轻易就能看出这位爵士在他的预定路线上恭候多时。

“克利德男爵？”艾瑞克站定，看到对方主动走上前来。

“国王陛下！真巧，在这遇到您，”克利德是个刚继承爵位的年轻人，“刚好我也一直犹豫要不要去找您。”

这些不必要的话对于艾瑞克来说这是宁可没有，“你有什么事情？”他不知道会是什么，但是一个小小男爵应该不会有大问题。

“这可能不合适……但是我想陛下您会想要听的。”他吊着人胃口。

国王的脾气可不是能够被这种花招玩弄的，事实上，国王最讨厌的事情之一就是不能开门见山地说清事情，尤其是碰到关键时，“如果你再我的浪费时间，”国王不耐烦地说，“那你就是在冒犯我了。”

他正要在侍从陪同下离开，男爵就慌张地走上前拦住了去路，“抱歉陛下，我希望能与您单独谈，——您会理解的，当您知道这件事之后。”他说。

这可疑的行为让国王认真起来，但愿他要说的事情值得他一听，他挥退身边的人，心中的警惕同时带上。当随从退开几米时，男爵才凑到他面前，“王后在外面托人寻找一枚金的‘泽维尔家族纹戒’。如果只是这样也还好，但是……”男爵谨慎地接着说道，“王后拜托的那个人恰好是罗根·豪利特勋爵。——我亲眼所见，他们在讨论这个，而且勋爵同意帮忙了——就在王城的某个酒馆。”

这可不是什么小事情，无论是作为配偶还是国王，这都是一件重要的事。且不论查尔斯，他所面对的罗根·豪利特勋爵的领地在远离王城的吉诺莎北部，荒芜寒冷，正是由于前些年和叛乱者有来往而被老兰谢尔惩处到远方的，对于艾瑞克这倒算是功德，毕竟豪利特骁勇善战，并且原本对他的篡位就多有不满，“他的封地离王城这么远，现在不仅回了王城，还和王后有关系……”男爵见国王沉默，以为是有兴趣听下去，便开始口不择言。

他得到了一记锋利的眼刀，“你在妄自揣测，男爵，”艾瑞克·兰谢尔对这个不懂道理人说道，“这件事情你有没有声张？”

男人被国王的威吓惊得使劲摇了摇头，“这事若是流出去，我就当是你说出去的，那么你就只有死路一条。”国王严厉地说，表情严肃显然此话绝非玩笑。

“知道，我一定保守秘密，”男爵堪堪笑道，“听说这一次豪利特勋爵也受邀了……”

艾瑞克对这一事实并不否认。诚然，邀请他是因为这位骁勇的极北将军自从被驱逐之后就与王室没了来往，他不喜欢那个流氓，那家伙对他肯定也没好感，但艾瑞克作为国王不认为这段恩怨适合继续存在，内讧永远是最糟糕的。然而这下，看来恩怨仍然难以化解——国王皱起眉，他知道克利德男爵也一定在打什么坏主意——比方说取代豪利特勋爵的上议院位置，艾瑞克嗤笑，这就有些不自量力了。

看来这场宴会注定不会平常了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *钱斯托霍瓦：今波兰南部的城市，借名架空。


	16. Chapter 16

仆人们点燃了不计其数的蜡烛，才让橘黄色的烛光把整个大厅连穹顶也点亮，除了室内，室外的几条林荫道也被点亮了路边的油灯，大半个行宫在数百根蜡烛的力量下辉煌至极，今夜哪怕是月亮的光芒也不能盖过这里。随着蜡烛的烧灼，香薰的味道也逐步扩散开来，不算浓烈，但却与各人的信息素冗杂在一起，让查尔斯多少有些不适。

乐团美妙的乐声伴奏着小声议论的熙攘人群，人们眉来眼去，查尔斯没有仔细观察每一个人，但是他不经意注意到国王和格蕾女伯爵相谈许久，然而结果似乎并不引人瞩目，没有什么愉悦的表情，也没什么不悦，看上去只是在讨论一些普通的事情，这时候查尔斯还不知道新税法的事情，他只知道艾瑞克最近很忙，他一直都很忙，这对查尔斯倒是件好事，如果他不忙的话，没准就要想着找他麻烦了。

宴会开始不久查尔斯便感觉到了疲劳，也许是因为房子里的温度有点高，这么多的蜡烛和人让温度暖洋洋的，安神的香气也有些作用，这使得人昏昏欲睡，以及，应付人们对他的好奇心这件事也让他倍感无趣，或许他可以先行离开去休息，叫瑞雯告诉艾瑞克他的情况。就让他任性一次。

于是查尔斯放下酒杯，希望自己的偷偷离开不会被人发现，愈是远离他愈是认可自己的决定，脚步也似乎变得没那么拘谨了。就在查尔斯放下警惕离开人群走出大厅的时候，他没有发觉有一个人影悄悄跟上了他，直到某种辛辣的信息素逼近，他的警惕才重新回到了身上，他知道这个气味是谁的，是胡椒——是一个他熟悉的人。

他没想到也不知道为什么会在这里碰上他，难道是一个信息素雷同的其他人？但是那就不能解释他的跟踪了，查尔斯相信在这种场合不会有什么危险的人，任何人在这里寻衅滋事都会被国王的卫队立即抓捕惩处，没人会为了伤害他把自己的命丢掉，弄清楚情况后查尔斯·泽维尔止下脚步，转身走进一处露天阳台里，开放环境稍安全一些。

“如果你有事找我的话，就在这里吧——”

王后侧过身盯着那个高大的男人，意外也不意外，“罗根，如果你没有意见的话，”他礼貌的说，“或者我应该如何称呼您？”

男人慢慢走入阳台，他对查尔斯的抱怨和疑问似乎也同样成堆存在，“罗根是我的名字，但查克并不是你的名字，要发脾气的话也是我先，”他皱眉，“虽然我早就知道你的身份有问题，可谁也想不到你是吉诺莎的王后。”

“希望这个事实可以帮助你理解我为什么瞒着你，”查尔斯无奈地抬起手交叉在胸前，“你为什么在这？”

“我是被你的配偶兰谢尔国王邀请来的，可不是什么混子，”罗根冷哼一声，“至于我为什么在下城游荡，想必你对上一任国王的作为毫无所知。”

“好吧，我现在大概能猜到了，”查尔斯舒了口气，重新振作起来，“如果是这样，那你为什么还要帮助我？”

“我对兰谢尔可没什么好感，这个卑劣家族能有什么好人血统，所以帮你又怎么样？”罗根挑眉，顺势靠在阳台的扶手上面，“况且，苏台德山事故我也觉得疑点重重。”

“如果事实和我们猜的一样，那不是对你现在的身份不利了吗？”查尔斯问。

“我不在乎我现在的爵位，”罗根严肃地说道，“你知道我就算在下城也混的开，我在北方还有军队，他妈的兰谢尔不能拿我怎么样。”

“你为什么这么恨他？”查尔斯还是不懂他的盟友。

“并非针对艾瑞克·兰谢尔，但是我想说的是，查克，——允许我这样继续称呼你，”罗根·豪利特紧蹙着眉，“这个问题你还是今后留着问你自己吧。”

查尔斯沉默不语，似乎是被这句话弄得心烦意乱不知如何下手，“我怀疑兰谢尔很快就会发现我的行动了，看来你现在也行动不便了。”

“不用关心这些，你尽管去找就好，我可以等。”查尔斯把“等”这个词发得很清楚。

“还有一个事你要知道，查克，我这两个月让我的兄弟们找遍了王城上下，当铺、黑市都没有，寻人打听也问不到什么，除非有人收藏了它又不让人知道，但哪有什么必要！”罗根摸了摸脖子，“找当然会继续找，我想大家的关注度能持续半年，但过了这段时间……你这么聪明，应该料到找不到会是最为可能的结果。”

如此鲜明的事实早已是查尔斯知道的了，他心里清楚得很，“我从不放弃希望。”他对豪利特笑着说道。

这场秘密谈话到此为止了，查尔斯想要按照原来的计划回卧房休息，道别罗根往原来的路线走，他的睡意没之前那么浓了，但休息仍然是再好不过的了。想必艾瑞克早已知道他的临时离场，瑞雯应该也在等他了，他也许需要解释自己去了哪里。

然而他需要解释的对象并不是瑞雯。

他打开房门的那一霎就被房间里艾瑞克的身影震惊得一动不动，瑞雯在一旁远远地低着头等待，他没想到这个情况。桦木的气味不友善，Alpha压制着自己脾气却让自己那么刻意，查尔斯不知道自己运气为什么这么差。

反应过来不用多少时间，在人群里聪明地周旋早就是查尔斯·泽维尔赖以生存的技巧，但快速的反应对于艾瑞克的疑惑仍然显得太久，“艾瑞克……”查尔斯抿了一下嘴，用舌头润湿自己干巴巴的嘴唇，说出来的话却还是干巴巴的，“我碰上了一个朋友。”

“你的解释来得真快，我本来不想问的，”艾瑞克佯作平静地说道，“瑞雯说你身体不舒服回来的，我来看看你的情况而已……看来我又多此一举了。”

但愿如此，查尔斯在心里祈祷，但现在当然不止如此了，“我现在准备休息了。”查尔斯声音不自主的有些颤。

“你在吉诺莎认识的贵族并不多……我知道你喜欢去王宫外面和下城的人混在一起，而不是沉湎于那些无聊沙龙之类的，”艾瑞克向他走过来，一步一步，“所以我猜那个朋友是不是……”

他贴着查尔斯站定身子，低下头极小声在查尔斯耳边说道：“罗根·豪利特勋爵？”

没想到罗根这么快就一语成谶。艾瑞克的眼神锋利炽热，像烧红的铁被打成一把长刀，查尔斯惶恐地发觉自己在艾瑞克面前可能瞒不住任何事情，如果真的是这样，他瞒不住艾瑞克，可他如果不瞒着他，又能骗他多久？——不，他不相信自己没有余地。

“是。”他承认了。

艾瑞克小步走开了些，“所以你并没有回卧房，而是去找了其他人……你去找了豪利特勋爵。查尔斯，你还让瑞雯帮你对我说谎，”他自顾自说着自己认定的事实，“我不能对你怎么样，查尔斯，你是王后，——但是瑞雯只是一个侍女。”

“你删去了一部分真相，艾瑞克，这是不对的，你自己以为的并不一定就是真相，并且……瑞雯对我，”查尔斯瞪着艾瑞克，咬紧牙关像是做好了攻击的准备，“很重要。我还希望我们可以好好相处，你最好不要太傲慢。”

听到自己可能遭到惩罚，瑞雯把牙咬得更紧了。女孩悄悄抬起眼睛看着房间里国王与王后分庭抗礼，紧张的气氛和信息素的交融让她认识到了局势的不对劲，这好像并不是争吵，这是斗争，而且她不知道谁会赢，国王似乎拿王后没办法，但他却拥有最高的权力，女孩只能是相信查尔斯，“宴会还没有结束，查尔斯，你现在看起来很好，”国王拉起王后的手臂，“我们回去。”

王后使力而不被国王拉走，但他眼神的不安说明了一切结果，“不过是一场宴会，我在不在场重要吗？”他仍然试图用道理和逻辑来反抗。

“这是王国的宴会而你是我的王后，你觉得你不重要？开场的舞要开始了，别忘了……”艾瑞克的手松开，又沿着肩膀上移，蹭了一下查尔斯后颈的腺体，显然这一举动让他的心动摇了，“你还欠了我一个吻。”


	17. Chapter 17

小部分人最先发现了国王和王后的回归，接着在场的人都发现了这件事情，与此同时，敏感的几个家伙嗅到了他们之间不和谐的躁动气味，但没人想要说破，他们只能笑着欢迎主人重返宴会。为了调整窃窃私语的不安气氛，乐队指挥遵循总管的暗示选择了一首此前没有演奏的曲子，四三拍的轻快圆舞曲。

众人大概知道这是什么意思了，有一句话说的好，要是你觉得什么都不会说了，那就跳舞，当你一圈一圈的转起来的时候，你就会忘记要说什么了，因为忘记你正在经历什么，一切的一切，都在这一圈圈的舞蹈中变得模糊，这稍微有些逃避现实的意味，但是你要知道这都是没有办法的选择，如果这句话有道理，查尔斯应该努力练习跳舞。

查尔斯有些尴尬，因为他发现艾瑞克没来由地牵着他的手，力气挺大。他不想跳舞。没人知道，以查尔斯平时彬彬有礼的作风和文雅的谈吐，他居然会对所谓优雅的温柔的东西反感，他觉得那做作，他觉得高兴就是高兴，伤心就是伤心，喝醉了就是喝醉了。不过这些秘密没人会知道了，因为他已经是王后了。

国王和王后要为舞会跳一支的开场舞，虽然查尔斯很清楚自己不是这里最会跳舞的，甚至可能是最烂的，——他相信这一点，以前在西彻斯特他的老师就说“你根本不‘能’跳舞”。他本来没想再参与舞会，原本想着也许艾瑞克会和其他人跳一支舞，比方说美艳动人的格蕾女伯爵，自己不会介意的。

人群退让出一块圆形的区域，逐渐被孤立出来站在中心的感觉让查尔斯头皮发麻。

那只攥紧他的粗糙的手松了些，与他自然地相握，另一只手穿过手臂下方，扣在他的肩骨下，查尔斯没办法只能努力回想当年舞蹈老师到底教了他什么，身体左倾？眼睛向右？他敢打赌自己的手心肯定要汗涔涔了，控制自己的心跳的确不是件简单的事情，——他是不是应该早点告诉艾瑞克他不擅长这件事？不过他想气头上的艾瑞克不会相信的。

“你很紧张。”艾瑞克小声说道。

“只有这一次。”他把手放在艾瑞克肩膀上时几乎要咬牙切齿了。

乐曲的节奏被小提琴优雅愉快的声音盖去了，查尔斯不知道自己能不能找到不出丑的步子，对于查尔斯来说跳舞是比击剑更难的事情，虽然他两样都做的很烂，“我怀疑要不是这么多人看着，你就要咬我了。”艾瑞克没等查尔斯进入状态，气氛冷却太久可不是件好事。

或许这种姿态让他感觉四肢轻松了许多，艾瑞克说的对，他真的有可能会狠下血口，“我是不是应该相信你？”查尔斯试着跟上艾瑞克的步伐，刚开始他一定做的烂透了，他甚至能想象到不怀好意者的窃笑，诚然艾瑞克也不是个大家，但是没人敢嘲笑国王，除非他不想要他的脑袋了。

“是，”他的舞步圆滑轻盈，查尔斯必须要专心致志、全神贯注才能勉强跟上，“重复的六步都做不好的话，你之后一定要补课了。”

被艾瑞克的步子带着走的感觉不好，他好像没有掌握节奏。转出一个一个圈的感觉也让他眼花缭乱，只有在艾瑞克前进的时候后退，在他后退的时候前进，若他跨步，那就照做不误，“混蛋。”查尔斯嘀咕一句。

太快了，这曲子不会有这么快的，他想，这家伙一定是在为难自己，查尔斯并不知道是因为自己的生疏，艾瑞克没故意做什么，“向后倾一些，查尔斯，”艾瑞克不得不在手臂上用力去提醒这件事，“踮脚。”

“知道了。”查尔斯狠狠说。

他感觉自己真像是一个被艾瑞克操纵的人偶，当查尔斯逐渐找到感觉，开始回忆起那些肢体的记忆时，他终于能在舞中找到一丝闲心，于是他看到了角落里面的罗根。他们对视一眼，罗根明白了什么，默默喝了口酒。不难理解艾瑞克把他从本可以得到的床褥拉过来是为了显示他的主权和他可笑的Alpha的傲气，没错，现在大家都知道了，罗根·豪利特勋爵也知道了，虽然他俩没有任何亲密关系。想必艾瑞克应该会满意了。

也只有小孩才会这么担心自己的东西被抢走了，查尔斯无奈地笑了一下，如果这么去想，艾瑞克的作为反倒能够被原谅了。查尔斯觉得他们俩可都真是笨蛋。

艾瑞克看出了配偶的走神，“适可而止。”他简短明了地表明了他的想法。

适可而止，他指的是什么，走神还是——查尔斯不想要他这份没来由的气到底还撒下去，“我跟罗根勋爵是朋友，此前我并不知道他的这一身份，”查尔斯仍然试图解释清楚，这也是为他的调查好，但他不知道艾瑞克已经紧随其后，“所以在这里碰到，我跟你一样觉得很不可思议。”

“你对罗根·豪利特还是知道的太少了，你应该花功夫去了解吉诺莎的往事，”艾瑞克趁着靠近的机会对他小声说，“他是危险的。”

“有意思，你这么说别人。”查尔斯故意笑着说，忽然被艾瑞克的俯身吓了一跳，于是他急急忙忙又重新跟上他的脚步。

这话没有进一步惹恼艾瑞克，可能是他现在已经恼火得不能更加严重了，艾瑞克的脸色红润，眉头轻蹙，嘴唇也微微抿住，显然这件事情也需要不少体力，查尔斯很少有机会能够观察艾瑞克的表情，平日里他有意识地避免和艾瑞克产生视线的交叉，觉得自己的想法可能会被参透，但事实上他才是那个更擅长于此的人，那为什么他要这样这样谨慎？

各个乐器开始逐一退出这一曲，越来越单薄的乐声宣示终了的时刻终于来了，查尔斯舒了一口气，希望小提琴的声音也快一些停下就好，“王后的舞跳的很烂”这个话题看来会值得贵妇们好好聊上几天了。

他没忘记他还承诺了艾瑞克什么，现在后悔可是来不及了。

小提琴的乐声戛然而止，二人的舞步也停下了，也许查尔斯跳的真的很烂，掌声是出于尊敬、礼节和鼓励，但也足以让查尔斯感觉羞赧，尤其是他必须马上在艾瑞克的注视下吻他这一点更加让他脑子乱乱。想当然艾瑞克想要所有人认为他们是非常恩爱的一对配偶，当然，他并不只是为了做样子。

没有再犹豫，他在微笑的人群所制造的掌声浪潮里亲吻了他的伴侣。查尔斯傻乎乎地碰在他嘴唇上，也许他能够在加冕礼上这么做会更好的，但他心如死灰。但无论是过去还是现在，他都会觉得难过，因为亲吻艾瑞克的感觉并不如他所愿的差，甚至使人愉悦。

只是就算是接吻也像这支舞一样，被艾瑞克操控，艾瑞克放任自己“在他的控制下”做任何事情，荒谬、无聊、困惑而诡秘。

这个吻很短暂，查尔斯没有忘记场合，他知道这件事情还没完，如果只是因为“私会”而让艾瑞克这么生气，那又不太对劲了，在查尔斯的假设里，艾瑞克可能很爱他，可能会为了他大发雷霆，但是他不会因为爱而忘记自己是一个国王，不会因为感情而忘记自己的目的，这不是艾瑞克的作风，——查尔斯·泽维尔也许真的很重要，但是并不是全部和唯一。

他是清楚的，他可不会忘。

现在终于要回卧房休息了，瑞雯估计还在惴惴不安地等着她，他需要安慰她，先休息一阵吧，如果今天晚上艾瑞克要来找他的话，——他最好做好那样的准备。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此处描写的舞步倾向于华尔兹，然而十八世纪才从平民中产生，本文时代背景大概是十六世纪末，那时的宫廷舞步是小步舞而不是华尔兹。


	18. Chapter 18

宴会结束后的一周，国王和王后的马车驶向了苏台德山，准备从山脚下离开吉诺莎国境，进入西彻斯特，等他们一进入西彻斯特国内，去王城就是一件简单的事情了，西彻斯特大概只有七分之一个吉诺莎那么大，加快速度，早上出发，傍晚就能到了王城。

哪怕是西彻斯特的一草一木，瑞雯都想要好好留意观察，生怕以后所有这一切都会被一把火烧干净而再也见不到了一样。查尔斯也非常怀念这里，他已经很久没回来过了，如果不去计数，他可能还不会发现这一点，在吉诺莎他并非每天掰着手指算回家的日子，而是忙着自己的事情，所以这也理所应当。

“这里的风景棒多了，查尔斯！”或许他真应该提醒瑞雯某位吉诺莎国王也在这辆马车上，那样她就知道好好说话了。

“西彻斯特地处大陆的东南，气候温暖适宜，四季如春，北依苏台德山脉，西傍厄尔士山，中部三河交汇，南端是亚里亚德海[ 现实中存在，借名架空。]，民风淳朴，以风景优美和农产富饶闻名，”艾瑞克闷闷地说，“所以你觉得风景好，至少证明你还有眼光。”

这时候瑞雯才意识到自己刚刚耿直地说了什么，但查尔斯接下了话茬：“没想到你还关心过西彻斯特，我以为你一点都不在乎。”

国王瞥了一眼，“那是王后的祖国。”他只是默默说了一句。

当然他最开始了解西彻斯特的时候，查尔斯还没有突然闯入他的生活，他对西彻斯特没有什么特殊的感觉，那不过是地图上一块深绿色的区域，堵在紫色的吉诺莎和蓝色的亚得里亚海之间，诚然吉诺莎周边还有许多国家，大家都在等待各种契机，但是就在眼前的西彻斯特显然是最唾手可得的。

不过现在他换了想法，这件事情不必如此大动干戈，现在吉诺莎还有很多事情要去解决，而且他得到了查尔斯，西彻斯特的事情完全不用着急——查尔斯教会了他耐心。查尔斯总是向他提出“要求”，向他“索取”他的东西，但是艾瑞克很乐意被查尔斯这样“要求”和“索取”，他会因此更耐心，更开明，但是，当然，几乎每一次查尔斯都把他惹恼了。

和老泽维尔国王的会面，按照艾瑞克的话来说：充满无聊，查尔斯不想见到老国王，他对这个卑劣的家伙没什么好感，他问起查尔斯似乎真的关心着这个没血缘的儿子似的，但事实上他根本就不在乎，他甚至也不怎么在乎他的那个亲生儿子，这家伙自私又无能。

老国王跟艾瑞克谈起将来西彻斯特王位继承者的事情。现在他膝下无子，要么老骥伏枥一把，要么，就只有让查尔斯·泽维尔来继承，除非他准备把王位给比他还年长的嫁给其他国王的老表姐，或者甘心和平民结为伴侣的情痴弟弟，再远一些的亲戚多数已经没有多少利害关系。因此听起来没什么争议，但也可能没那么简单，毕竟泽维尔家族不像兰谢尔家族有着保守传统的婚姻观念，没人拿得稳未来会发生什么。

只有少数人知道查尔斯是前王后跟别人的孩子，她怀着查尔斯嫁到西彻斯特，欺骗了老泽维尔，这重复杂的身份使得查尔斯一向不被看好。不过，莎纶·马尔科·泽维尔虽然不忠不义，这位国王的媳婿库特·泽维尔侯爵也不是什么好种，老王国喝了些酒才有脸把这个秘密说了出来，艾瑞克大概知道为什么查尔斯会和库特结为伴侣了：只有这样，库特这个秘密私生子才能够符合西彻斯特王位的继承法。

让查尔斯继承王位虽然不是最初的打算，但也不差，西彻斯特从此就在吉诺莎的庇护之下，短时间内也不会再有会被吞并的危机，硬要说的话就是这件事不太合规矩和习惯，不过，拥有权力的人向来不在乎这些，合法的事情可以变得不合法，不合法的事情也可以变得合法，他们会有办法的。

作为中心话题的查尔斯缺席了这场重要的私下会面，不知道去找了什么人，好像是他以前的朋友，住在山上做些稀奇古怪的研究，查尔斯不得不让马车在山脚下等。

那个人是查尔斯一直以来非常信赖的人，汉克·麦考伊男爵，这家伙沉迷炼金术，但从来没有成功过，也喜欢研究医学，算是半个炼金术士，半个医生。查尔斯欣赏他，因为在其他的昏庸医生在稀里糊涂用蝙蝠屎和药、无论什么都用大头针放血的时候，他已经明白了大多数病和血液八竿子打不着关系，甚至差点因此被宗教法庭判死刑。少数支持他的人里面，查尔斯当属最坚定，最理智的人了，他相当程度上还给麦考伊的研究提供着庇护，免得他哪一天又傻傻地被抓去审判了。

因此，麦考伊一定对此有更多的想法。查尔斯带着瑞雯前往医生的住处，一路上不停地和她讲着那个医生是多么充满才华，惹得女孩满心觉得二人要去见的是一个深山老林里面秃头又干瘪的白胡子老头，可能还有剧院里面演员那种神秘的大斗篷加身，毕竟只有这样的贤者形象才配得上那样的描述。

然而当她真的走过树林，到半山腰的一座小木屋里面见到那男人的时候，她才知道汉克·麦考伊根本就只单纯是个天资过人的年轻人，他的气质有点古怪，可能是他知道太多普通人不知道的事情了，以至于他看起来如此“与众不同”。房子里采光很好，各个物件摆放得井井有条，不像瑞雯想象的那样乱七八糟、散发怪味，角落里都是蜘蛛网。

“汉克，好久不见，”查尔斯走上前拥抱对方，然后看了一眼身旁的女孩，“我带了个朋友一起，这是瑞雯——瑞雯，我想你应该对他很了解了。”

“查尔斯一路上说个不停。”瑞雯害羞地笑了一下。

“一个月前我就收到你的信了，我没想到你在吉诺莎这么快就找到了新的事业，”汉克转过身去拉出两张椅子，“先坐！一路走上山一定挺累的。”

查尔斯和瑞雯坐下的时候不约而同舒了口气，“吉诺莎也有鱼鳞病患者，但是他们显然没有你说的那么严重，大多数人学会了和它和谐相处，在这里这并不算是什么事，”汉克给他们倒了杯茶，“说起来，你在吉诺莎过得怎么样？我知道自上一次我们分别以来，发生了不少事情。”

“我挺好的，”查尔斯几乎是立即说，“艾瑞克跟我达成了协议，我们应该能保持相当一段时间的友好相处了。”

“那真不错，”汉克冲查尔斯笑了一下，眼神撇过小口小口喝茶的瑞雯，“我看到你的信了，关于你说的情况，我发现很多病人的家属也有相同的病症。所以我有一个推断，这是某种遗传病。”

“遗传病？”查尔斯皱起眉头，“也就是说无药可医？”

“我曾经告诉过你关于遗传病的知识，事实上，我觉得无药可医。最开始有这个病症，就是说明有的人会忽然出现这样的‘变异’，所以总会有人拥有这样的‘变异’，这是无法治疗的，除非真的有魔法。”

“所以这是人的一种‘变异’引起的，而且还能够遗传，”瑞雯理解的很快，“那么我的父母也可能是鱼鳞病人，将来我的孩子也可能……‘变异’？”

“也许是的，”汉克耸了下肩说道，“抱歉，瑞雯小姐，治愈它几乎是不可能的，你一出身就有这种‘变异’，它就像是你的眼睛和手，是你的一部分。”

“我可以靠这一点去找我的亲生父母……但我不喜欢它，它也不像我的眼睛和手那样必不可少。”瑞雯失望地说。

“我们会找到办法控制它，对吗？至少让病人们感觉舒服点，瓦格纳教士正在试验他的一种膏药，似乎有些效果，”查尔斯喝了口茶，马不停蹄接着说，“而且，它是与生俱来的，一种特殊的‘变异’，瑞雯，也许你应该学着接受。”

“我不能接受它，”瑞雯有些生气，“它丑陋，让我与众不同，我无法忍受人们看着我手臂时那种嫌恶的眼神——”

“你讨厌它只是让你觉得更糟，查尔斯说的对，会有办法控制它，我正在研制那种膏药的进一步版本，而且我们不必留下那么多没用的药物残渣，我能花点时间把它变成更方便的形式……比方说一种浓缩的精油，或者药液？我觉得那是可行的，让皮肤不干燥得那么快，然后改善皮肤的状态——你知道这种病其实就是他们比正常人的皮肤更容易大面积失水吧？”汉克说起这些来似乎完全不用思考。

“呃……谢谢你，汉克，如果你有什么进展尽快跟我联系，我在西彻斯特不会停留太久，”查尔斯大概抓到了对话的点，“还有，瑞雯，你必须要看开一点了，现在，对你来说，这已经不再是‘病’了，它将要伴随你一生，你越早看开越好。”

汉克从试验台铁架上取下来一支管子，上面塞着一个小木塞子，递给查尔斯：“这只是一个试作品，按照瓦格纳教士的配方再做了提纯。”

“那么我就再也不用贴敷那种药草渣滓了，那些东西必须要临时配制，真的很麻烦，”瑞雯盯着那支管子，“这算是进步，你太厉害了，汉克。”

“谢谢，浓缩程度恐怕并不是很够，而且可不要以为这很容易，这需要仪器和操作，恐怕相当一段时间里你还是只能使用那些药渣……回头你拿给瑞雯试一试告诉我效果，我会继续研究下去的，下一步我会更新它的配方，我想着以后也许还会简化它的制作流程，总之它会更好的。”汉克摸了摸头，有些对瑞雯的夸赞手足无措。

回程路上瑞雯一直保持着沉默，她一定在想着不少事情，那些事情让她小小的脑袋充满困惑、矛盾和不安，查尔斯会帮助她想明白的，关于“病”、“变异”和“自我”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *亚里亚德海：现实中存在，借名架空。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短暂的蜜意。

这是难得的可以和查尔斯安静坐在花园里下棋的时光，他们已经很久没有这么做了，艾瑞克也是第一次来到西彻斯特的皇家园林，和南方行宫不一样的是，西彻斯特的风景更为美丽，湖泊也是天然的，似乎在西彻斯特有着数不尽的湖泊和树林，人们甚至懒得给它们起名字，就用最简单的词语去称呼了。

他们的园林依湖而建，吉诺莎则没有这么好的条件。现在，他们身旁就是一个巨大的湖泊，里面种植着睡莲，灰绿色的莲叶落了灰尘，莲蓬折了有些枯萎，这个季节已经不开花了。远处有一座拱桥，方便人穿梭两岸，查尔斯想要在湖边下棋，但这里显然没有桌子。

“为什么不干脆坐在草地上？”查尔斯说完指着一棵树说，“就在那下面吧。那棵树是我祖父种的，我小时还在那上面荡秋千。”

“那可真是值得怀念。”艾瑞克提着折叠棋盘跟上去。

查尔斯的脚步轻极了，他的后脚跟基本上都没有落下，就像是一个十六岁的年青人那样，不过说来也奇怪，艾瑞克好像从来不觉得自己是个和查尔斯有不少年龄差距的人，但是觉得查尔斯比自己更年轻倒是第一次，他想象查尔斯曾经一定在这里度过了一段美好的岁月，对于查尔斯这里就像他记忆里的那片薰衣草田园对他的意义一样。

但是查尔斯一定愉快得多，“我们好像还没聊过我们各自的过去，”艾瑞克找了块平一些的地摆好棋盘，把黑白两个女王都拿在手里，藏在背后，“左还是右？”

“右边，”查尔斯得到了一颗黑后，“你想要聊？”

“为什么不呢？”艾瑞克开始把棋子一个个摆好，显得很专注，“你不想聊？”

“我不介意，只是非常奇怪你突然问这个，”查尔斯等艾瑞克走棋，对方移动了他的马，“你最近很忙，在干什么？”

“我小时候喜欢跟自己下棋，一般而言黑色会赢，我不知道为什么，”艾瑞克没有回答查尔斯的问题，“我的奶妈是乡村来的，她会带我去王城外的一片薰衣草田园，他的丈夫是个没落的小贵族，只能靠自己下田了，他们家就是靠那个为生的。”

“用薰衣草制作精油吗？”查尔斯随口一问，动了自己的兵。

“也许，我喜欢那个味道，让我感觉很安心，”他说这话的时候查尔斯正盯着他看，“但是我只去过两次，之后不久那片田就不种薰衣草了，看来他们的生意很烂。”

“或者他们不想再费心照顾了，种些蔬菜可能更实际，”查尔斯发觉艾瑞克仍然还是那么喜欢剑走偏锋，棋路神秘，“你绝对想不到我生父教我下棋，虽然我七岁他就意外去世了，但是我从此爱上了下棋，这种思考教我时刻保持冷静。”

“你母亲的家族非常显赫，查尔斯，但是你完全没有傲气，也很少犯错，”艾瑞克说道，“你似乎你是家里唯一一个好人。”

“我的母亲……她喜欢撑着阳伞站在那座拱桥上面，一站就是半个钟头，休息一会又会继续，呆呆的，谁都不理……还是别谈我的母亲了……”他的感情有些变化，“你知道我为什么在这棵树上荡秋千吗？”

“因为它足够高？”艾瑞克随便猜测。

“因为除此以外我轮不到其他的秋千，”查尔斯无奈地笑了笑，移动他的棋子，“于是我自己做了一个，只有我一个人玩，显然事情简单多了。”

“为什么不去抢过来？你是王子，没孩子比你更尊贵，他们没办法反抗你，”艾瑞克反问，“你不想还是不敢？”

“事实上，我并没那么‘尊贵’，你应该知道这一点的……不过那不是原因，更多的是我没学会如何去‘抢’，至今如此。”查尔斯用自己的黑后踢掉白后。

“将军，你又赢了。”艾瑞克摊了下手。

“你绝对没用心。这局棋太短暂了，根本不是你的一般水平，”查尔斯皱起眉，“你有什么心事吗，艾瑞克？”

他的问题还没有被重视，“先回答我。”查尔斯把手里两个后藏在背后，如果艾瑞克不回答的话那么就不用再下下去了。

“好吧。”他拿王后没辙。

艾瑞克揉了揉肩膀，“你提出的建议都很有意义，查尔斯，我准备在今年的议院大会通过新税法，此前它曾经在下议院被提出又搁置，”艾瑞克说着，指了一下左边，“我需要和一些贵族提前商议这件事情。当然我可以直接这样做，但是我最好给他们一点准备。”

“我理解，我很高兴你在着手做好国王的工作了，——当然我不是说你之前没做好，”查尔斯知道自己这一次仍然是执黑子，于是把左手的棋子递给他，“下一次议院大会是十二月了吧？”

“我会处理好的。”艾瑞克和查尔斯一起摆好了棋盘，然后动了他的棋子。

十二月十三日，上午九时。他知道是这一个时间，有人早就告诉他的。查尔斯挪了他的棋子，脑子里想的是议院大会的事情，“我知道你会做到的，”他说，“你一直能做到你想做的任何事，这是你的信念，艾瑞克。”

“没错，只是时间问题。”国王补充。

艾瑞克不会猜到查尔斯自己藏着的想法，他以为查尔斯凝视着他的眼睛，只是在好奇或者单纯地走神，但并不是，查尔斯看着对方眼珠子那一轮仲秋莲叶所配的灰绿色，心里想的都是他自己的打算。

静谧的气氛让艾瑞克安心，他们安静地下着棋，不知道在这黑白里折腾了多久，当一方快要赢的时候，另一方总会露出狡猾的微笑，把本以为的胜利重新变得不确定起来，看到艾瑞克认真对待自己，查尔斯反而更有成就感，觉得比赢了这棋局更让他愉悦。

国王在调查了解查尔斯·泽维尔的时候，也同样调查过他的家庭，除去人尽皆知的生母是个疯子外，似乎也没什么不一样的地方，查尔斯把自己隐藏得很好，他明明出类拔萃，却名不见经传得像个被遗忘的普通人。

“据我所知，你的母亲是个研究星象的天才。”一鼓作气吃掉查尔斯的黑王后之后，没心情的艾瑞克聊起天来。

“是啊，后来她酒喝得太多，神志不清了，人们都说是她的研究冒犯了神灵，”查尔斯说着，眼神没从自己输掉的棋局上移开，“我不信神灵，我知道绝非如此。”

“你不知道原因？”艾瑞克感到疑惑。

“她过世的时候我才九岁，”查尔斯语气平淡得像是在说别人的故事，顺手把黑白两色的棋子整理在两边，“她最后那两年完全失去了理智，父王把她软禁了之后我就没再见过她，我想她是因为喝了太多酒。”

时间过去了太久了，回忆起来也不再像当初那样充满情绪，比起时间，遗忘是更加有效的对抗悲伤的力量。查尔斯一不留神把几枚的棋子都碰倒在草地上，一瞬间其他的棋子也都被磕碰到，身下的一片茵绿色被点染了，他有些慌忙地伸手去捡，艾瑞克俯下身去，慢悠悠地帮着把那些棋子整理起来。

“你为什么一直这么低调？”艾瑞克单刀直入。

这个问题让查尔斯颇为诧异，“不然我要做堂前小丑吗？”当他发现自己在插科打诨的时候，这个反问便没有意义了，“为人处世的方法有很多，艾瑞克。”

棋子都收好之后，两人中的任何一个都并不急着重新开局，艾瑞克的用一只手臂撑着自己，侧着脸眺望那座拱桥，没有说话，查尔斯无聊地拿起一枚棋子，注视着自己手里面的白色马头，又把视线转移到国王的身上去。

“聊聊‘新税法’？”查尔斯先开口。

“我正想找一个机会跟你讨论这件事。不出意外，这一次的议院大会后，我准备先在王城及其周边的几个省区试行，这样谨慎些，若是出现问题还能及时解决，这些富裕的省区也不至于因此遭难，新税法可行的话再逐一推广到各个省区，”艾瑞克淡淡地笑了一下，“查尔斯，不管你怎么想我，我都必须承认……我非常信任你。”

突如其来的表白不如查尔斯料想的那样意外，反倒是让他觉得心慌，“我们相处的日子不算久，我很高兴……你信任我……对了，关于法案的施行，你的想法挺好的。”查尔斯没有忘记自己的处境，他攥紧那枚棋子，使力大得把手心弄疼了。

艾瑞克观察到他的细微的表情变化，自己也不知道这话说的是不是时候，只能是倾身伸出手去，把查尔斯手里面的那枚棋子揪出来放回棋盘里，这又好像吓到了查尔斯，他抬起眼睛注视着自己，微微皱着眉头，艾瑞克的眼神顺着他的鼻梁，心中虽没有波澜，仍笨拙地吻了下去。

桦木的气味从未如此锋利，甚至艾瑞克的吻也从未如此炽热，让他反应过头，这种情况并不常见，查尔斯也并不觉得这是个适合柔情蜜意的时刻，他不觉得艾瑞克会是一个那样不懂气氛的人，于是他只能找到一个解释。

“你发情了……”

意识到的时候查尔斯不知所措，这种情况下艾瑞克贴着他的脸颊，却没有进一步的行动，急促的呼吸让查尔斯的心跳越来越快，惹得他的身体也开始做出反应，他有些担忧起来，虽然Alpha的发情期短暂，而且与受孕关系不大，但是查尔斯仍然对此抱有担忧。

“艾瑞克，你——”

“不会的。”

国王说着轻轻推开查尔斯，没等就起身走远了，把他的伴侣独自留在池塘边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿詹生日快乐啊！！


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****高亮警告！****
> 
> 本章出现了“怪诞情节”、“精神虐待”、“强迫性性行为”、“肢体破碎”的直接描写。  
> 虽然可能并不是看上去那么可怕和雷，  
> 但是接受程度不高的跳过这章应该对后续剧情也没有太大影响。  
> 丑话说在前头！

回到西彻斯特这篇温暖湿润的土地上让查尔斯倍感舒适，就算是夜晚也如此宜人，他们将在这里逗留十天，这期间艾瑞克表示他不会过多干预查尔斯的事情，他自己跟老泽维尔有的是事情要说……虽然没人跟他说，但查尔斯清楚。他经常让瑞雯出去买点东西回来，以此为借口放瑞雯出去自由探索，有时候她也确实会带回来一些美味的小吃。

平淡日子自从苏台德山事件之后，查尔斯便是想都不敢想，虽然他不愿意让自己因为这几日平淡的日子而懈怠，磨平了自己追查真相的决心，但他也只是个凡人，很愿意自己能够忙里偷闲放松一下，睡一个安稳觉，在天气晴朗的新一天晒晒太阳，窝在躺椅上睡个午觉。

想象中的轻松生活也仅仅是如此而已，查尔斯从未设想得更多，那都是奢侈。

鲜少闻到自己信息素味道的查尔斯在今夜嗅到若有若无的自己的气味，他捕捉到那气味的一瞬间还有些留恋，好奇心让他想弄明白那缕气味，不过转瞬即无，查尔斯只好吹灭床头的蜡烛，慢慢入睡。同样少见的是，查尔斯拥有了一个梦境，他很少做梦，也许是因为清醒的时候思考的就已经够多了，也许都已经把梦中能出现的事情全都想到，梦境已经是没有多少意思的事情了。

人不能意识到自己在做梦，无论是多么理智聪明的人，也不能意识到自己在梦里，虽然你会质疑这个世界的朦胧和无逻辑，但是你却没法认出这是梦境，查尔斯知道自己行走在一片空旷无人的草坪上，旁边有一片茁壮生长的桦树，一棵棵又高又瘦。他走向就近的其中一棵，想要在那里坐下休息。微风吹拂过他的脸庞，穿过树叶里时便发出簌簌的响声，暖和里还带着丝丝凉意，有点像春末的味道，四周没有花朵，也许脚下的草坪里有些细小的白色野花，但是毫不起眼，便没有引起人的注意，查尔斯往前漫步走去。

他走近时，意料之外地发现了一个人影，那家伙站在树下面，就像一颗漆黑的小树，他不知道是谁就像他不知道这是一个梦境，当查尔斯走得很近的时候，他才发现这个背过身去的人是艾瑞克·兰谢尔，就算他被蒙上眼睛不去辨认他的脸庞他也知道，比起是因为爱而在乎，查尔斯更多的还是因为警惕。

“你为什么在这，艾瑞克？”查尔斯感到疑惑。

艾瑞克正姿站立在那棵树下，阳光穿过树叶的间隙投下阴影，把他的身躯弄得斑驳陆离，那棵树很高，白色的树干枯皱，像是有了不少年岁，查尔斯觉得眼熟，他走到艾瑞克身边，艾瑞克毫不犹疑地说道：“是你希望我在这的。”

“我希望？”查尔斯对此存疑，“这是我都不敢肯定的事情。”

查尔斯自己的声音还未在空旷的世界消失殆尽，便感觉到自己遭到了对方的攻击，如果不是自己的理性，他恐怕不会相信自己已经被艾瑞克用力按在地上。没来由的攻击糟糕，但他不会束手就擒的，然而一瞬间脱力的手臂没能让他坚持到那时候，毫无逻辑的脱力让他慌了，“就是这样肯定——”艾瑞克有些孩子气地说。

“什么——”

这一切发生得过于紧张，查尔斯头晕脑胀，不知道自己为什么会受到攻击，这一切都太熟悉，仿佛就像是曾经发生在自己身上似的，随着手臂的脱力，身体也逐渐开始变得松懈，发热、不安、躁动，像极了发情期的模样，他大概是发情了。但查尔斯头脑清楚，知道自己现在的情况，这反倒更加糟糕。他也许没办法反击将艾瑞克掀翻了，脑袋晕晕沉沉，呼吸困难，就像快要窒息了。

这个艾瑞克掐住自己的脖子，让他更加紧张，“就像这样。”对方拔出一把眼熟的匕首，直挺挺地插进了左腿，疼痛，不经思考，——他再一使力，左腿的痛楚便更加锋利了，他痛得尖叫，但这却又没有太多真实感，他感觉他的血肉暴露在空气里，却又像是消失在了空气中，刹那他失去了左腿的控制。他还没意识到这种感觉是因为他的左腿被割断了。剧痛导致的身体抽搐让查尔斯咬牙切齿，也让他逐渐陷入疯狂，他不知道他们中是谁先发了疯。

痛觉是缥缈的，他的眼泪控制不住地迷蒙着视线，直到他隐隐约约看见自己的左腿上缠绕着什么，他定睛才发现那是两条蛇，它们盘踞在自己已经感觉不到的左腿上，交叉扭曲直到两头相触，蛇信子嘶嘶着，查尔斯害怕得失声了。他失去力气却没有失去“意识”，让这一切都过于荒诞……

当查尔斯终于认出对方手里面握住的那把双血槽匕首时，他本来还有的一丝愤怒也变成了惊恐。他甚至能回忆起胜利女神双目微阖，神圣肃穆，衬托得这一切更加恶毒。

“艾瑞克，不……不——”

“这就是你自己的愿望，查尔斯。”国王的脸贴近了，查尔斯塌在地上，手被对方控住而没法遮挡他的眼睛和神情，只能任由自己被明目张胆地注视打量，视线就好像要把皮肤都烧灼起来。

忽然一个吻落在他的脸上，他还没反应过来怎么回事，粗糙的手套的触感便穿进他的斗篷袭上了他的身躯，他惊觉对方摁住他的乳头，颗粒感的刺激如此分明，他理应不该有这些感觉的，梦境之中他本像个活死人似的浑浑噩噩，无感无觉，而他现在不仅知道自己处在梦境，还拥有明显的知觉，这一切到底是什么。

有力的揉按让他抵触，但是他却反常地渴求着更多，他的右腿不自觉蹭着艾瑞克的身体，希望自己能得到更多——封闭的内心在渴求的东西。那是他渴求的东西？这些无法进一步分析的事情让自己意乱如麻，想也不好不想也不好，艾瑞克似乎对此感同身受，便用接吻来应付他的猜忌，这奏效了。查尔斯在呼吸之间被窃取空气，这不像是安慰倒像是进一步的侵略，但他选择了放弃挣扎。

是，他想要的远不止于此，他想要艾瑞克，非常直接地想要。他想要他的眼睛、鼻子、下巴，他想要他的肩膀、胸膛、腰腹，他想要他的椎骨、膝盖、脚踝，他想要他的身体，某一时刻这个愿望就已经悄悄扎进心脏里，发情的腺体反应是多么强烈，就像是一团疯狂燃烧红色的火焰，蛰伏在这里，一刻不停地渴望着。

不，不是这样的。

就是这样。

当查尔斯再一次瞥见艾瑞克的眼睛时，里面似乎失去了神采。“你必须停下来……醒醒……”他自顾自说着却没有得到理睬，右腿仍然被一只手抬了起来推折起来，他的胸腔被这个姿势压缩，呼吸更加艰难，让他的意识更加模糊，他嘟哝着说不出半句话来，直到两根手指闯进了他的身体里。

“呃——啊——”

后穴的痛觉和腹部是如此接近，它们几乎是在一起折磨着查尔斯，没有了一条腿，手指的抽插更加便利也更加深入，艾瑞克戴着的手套粗糙，还有一定的厚度，这更像是故意的折磨了，柔软的甬道嫩肉在手套的折磨下开始发红。

他痛得没法再握拳，逐渐从痛觉中钻出来的明晰的快感让他发热，尤其在他的手指压过一些奇异的地方时，他几乎要叫出声来了，甬道越来越柔软湿润，似乎已经准备好迎接，他不知道他等待的更远的是什么，但他却看到了对方的下体即将进入他的后穴。

于是艾瑞克将自己埋了进去，肿胀和充实的快感让查尔斯失神，“你会怀上我的孩子的。”他找准方向，抓住对方的腰肢耸动起来，查尔斯还不想不过于难堪，就只能是咬着自己的拇指忍耐，痛苦和快乐向来是共同存在的，只是有的时候人们发现不了罢了。

没了其中一条腿的阻拦，他可以插得又深又重，几次还恶意地触摸断肢的伤口，造成了更大的痛苦，也造就了更多糟糕的快感，他开始分不清楚周围到底是什么，他快不知道自己是谁，只有一股接一股的激流从他的脊索升入脑浆，这一切具有实感却又太不真实，“不……”他不知道这一切是什么未来的征兆还是什么内心邪魔的反映，痛感和快感交错杂糅，切断了他继续思考下去的可能性。

终于，一些未知的液体射在他的身躯里面，他知道自己在战栗个不停，可他总算不用再担心什么了，他能感觉到自己下身的剧痛，他可能会怀孕，他可能快要死了。查尔斯缓过神来，满是汗水的额头上受了亲吻，这个吻顺延到了眼睛，等到他再一次睁开眼睛，他什么也没有看见，就好像这一切都未发生，但他不免惊恐地思考这一切都是惩罚。

恍惚间奇怪的触感他呼吸错乱地、颤抖着提起自己的右手，两条细长的乌青色的蛇缠绕着他的手臂，而那把匕首正在他的手中——

极度的恐慌让查尔斯从这噩梦里惊醒，他不知道自己为何会做一个如此荒淫又恐怖的梦，也没有意识到下半身的麻木感，他支起上身，借着月光鄙薄似的亮光把床头柜上杯子里的水喝干净，躺回床上，晕沉沉地裹上被子睡了过去。


	21. Chapter 21

自从某一夜之后，查尔斯的心神不灵便日益加重，奇怪的头痛让他每晚夜不能寐，有时好不容易睡着，不久便开始做同一个恶梦。他开始有意避让艾瑞克的身影，似乎还不知道自己这种跌跌撞撞让艾瑞克不满又好奇，国王以为是自己上一次发情期做出的决策让查尔斯心有抱怨，但他本以为查尔斯会喜欢他的做法的。

这让艾瑞克怀疑他又误解了查尔斯的意思。

离开西彻斯特有些日子了，生活又回到了以前的状况，查尔斯的行踪不定，偶而聊起天的时候也不过是说起他在王宫外的事业，或者几句没头没脑的寒暄，然后便借口匆匆离开。有个时候国王会闷闷地想王宫里的仆人都比他的王后亲近他——当然那是错觉，事实上仆人更不敢亲近他，他也不会允许的。

即使是在做爱的时候查尔斯的表现也如此不尽人意。艾瑞克比以往更加谨慎地对待他的身体，他相信自己已经足够纵容查尔斯，但查尔斯并不这样想，他甚至时不时表现得害怕，似乎艾瑞克的温柔起了反作用，艾瑞克不知道自己做错了什么，他是否没有办法走近查尔斯除非不去走近？

艾瑞克下床去穿上一件贴身衣物，现在的天气是真的有点冷了，他喝了口水，顺便给查尔斯习惯于放在床头的水杯加满，然后坐在床上，似乎没有睡觉的意思，“跟我说说话，查尔斯。”他回头看着背过身躺在那头的人。

对方沉默着，只有仍在余热里的沉重呼吸，半蜷着的身体把被褥搞乱了，查尔斯不想说话，尽管平时他是一个喋喋不休的人，但他现在面对艾瑞克却充满犹疑，一些担忧害怕钻进了他心脏的夹隙间，无法清除，双腿间的潮湿和后背的热度也让他没有这个胆量开口跟对方谈论什么。

“你舍不得西彻斯特？”艾瑞克开始自说自话，“据我所知那里并没给你留下多少可以产生依恋的美好回忆，我没想到你是那种故乡情结很严重的人。”

查尔斯仍然没有回答，“我想知道，是什么让你疏远我了，”艾瑞克揉着自己的手与关节，就像是在揉拿一个面包团，“你知道我愿意解决你心里的疑惑，你是我的王后，我愿意做几乎任何事，只要你能放下心里的困惑。”

沉默逐渐让国王心生烦躁，但他忽然认识到自己不能再像以前那样肆意，他想对查尔斯好一点，也许他发现了查尔斯·泽维尔是一个吃软不吃硬的善良家伙，一个善良的人几乎是充满软肋，只要稍微用手指摁一摁其中一根就能让他妥协，查尔斯也有不少硬骨头，使得他总是具有意志力。这种矛盾性让艾瑞克着迷。

或者，是否是因为查尔斯知道了什么？某些秘密是不是已经被查尔斯知道了——这是不可能的，他的计划周密，保密严格，查尔斯既没有那样的机会，也没有那样的能力，但是除了这，艾瑞克完全想不到查尔斯排斥他的原因，到底发生了什么？

“是因为我那次发情期离开你吗？”他接着问，“回答我，查尔斯。”

仍然是寂静的夜晚。

查尔斯不吭声，因为他不可能告诉他的伴侣他所梦到的梦境在反反复复地折磨他，以及他头痛带来的左腿酸痛，时不时他感觉自己走路都会疼。当然，他仍然时不时梦到无法挣脱的那个艾瑞克模样的魔鬼和乌青色的双蛇，因为是虚实不分的梦境他有太多近乎真实的身体感受，他的精神也没有办法逃避，他曾经希望自己醒来后就能忘记那些梦境，然而每一个都变成无法忘却的记忆。

不久，一阵穿衣的窸窣声音后，门被打开了，一阵凉风吹进房间里，脚步声象征着艾瑞克的离开，他的离开并没有如查尔斯料想的那样使他安心，他仍然不安，他知道他的梦魇并不是艾瑞克，但艾瑞克仍然与此脱不了关系。

慢慢地王宫里的人开始意识到事态不对劲了，王后与国王之间似乎出了问题，但查尔斯不想理会任何的他跟国王的事情，——他不知道，他需要向艾瑞克道歉吗？他不觉得需要这样做，如果一直保持这样的关系，对他而言也只是向他本来就打算的那样罢了，他并不是来和吉诺莎的国王相亲相爱，生下一个或好几个孩子，再含辛茹苦跟奶妈们把他们养大的，甚至他不准备活得很久。

修复跟艾瑞克的关系并不是他的打算，查尔斯苦笑着走在王城的街道上，走进那家跟罗根·豪利特一个月前就约好的酒馆会面，他坐在一个偏僻角落，叫了两大杯麦芽酒，但愿这一次罗根有什么发现，这样子他灰暗的日子才勉强有一点光芒。

那个男人出现在酒馆门口的时候，把他的烟头丢在了外面，也许是出于对查尔斯敏感嗅觉的照顾，他拉开查尔斯对面的那张木板椅子坐下，瞥了对方一眼，灌了一口酒，“你留胡子了。”他算是在问好。

“最近过得不太好，但愿你有什么好消息。”查尔斯摊了下手。

“我上次告诉你，苏台德山的事故可能有些蹊跷，你当时并没有第一时间反驳我，你是不是也这么觉得？”罗根不着急，“为什么？是什么给了你这样的直觉？”

查尔斯随意地跺了下脚，“就是直觉……显然的直觉，”他说，“我曾经质问艾瑞克他与此有没有关系，但是他的反应……让我没法怀疑他，你知道，人们不会在谎话被戳穿的时候发火，被诬陷时才会，但是我的直觉告诉我不对劲。”

“人们都说所有的Omega都拥有特异的直觉，就像某种魔法，虽然我不相信魔法之类的，但是没准有点道理，查克，”罗根拿出一小袋钱币，“你猜对了，确实有关。我查的不深，应该没引起涉事其中人的警觉。苏台德山的事故比我们能想到的还要复杂。抱歉，委托终止，钱还你。”

“我可以支付更多，”查尔斯几乎是立即把钱袋推回去说，“你不能停止调查，无论如何——你得把事情查明白，你说的复杂是什么意思？”

罗根犹豫了一下，没理会那袋子钱，只把他的酒又喝了一大半：“我花了一翻功夫调查那几个盗贼的身份，请那些人喝酒喝得我人都要吐了——结果，他们其中有一个人是很久前就被抓进了吉诺莎监狱的，那家伙专干拦路抢劫，也做杀人行当，犯的罪行足以判死刑，但是前段时间里，他未经审判就被流放了，能下这样指令的人并不多。”

“他可能是……”查尔斯握紧拳头。

奇怪，他应该感到愤怒的，但是他却更多的感到失望，是的，他应该对此感到震惊、愤怒因为这件事情确实没那么简单，然而他却感到失望，“失望”——就好像自己是难过地皱起眉头，摇了摇脑袋，叹了口气。

“也可能不是，那次事故可能是偶然，他只是刚好在其中，只是这种偶然太小，加上你的直觉，我认为这件事情最好是不要再查了，”罗根严肃的言辞让他清醒了些，“有时候真相太恐怖，选择不知道反而才好。”

“那我的戒指呢？”查尔斯沉重地说，“有消息吗？”

“没有，你再这么坚持就只能去找女巫占卜了，”罗根拍了下脏兮兮的木桌，“当时找到的所有财物吉诺莎都交还了西彻斯特，他们似乎没有考虑其中有没有你的东西，不过那时你也没有成为吉诺莎的人，这也正常。要还是上次我就不会这么说：你为什么不通过‘你的渠道’问问西彻斯特？”

“我……早问过了，没有。”查尔斯喝了口麦芽酒。

男人嘲弄地笑了一下，“您该为您自己争取更多的权力，王后陛下，”他压低声音，“您要是只做一个漂亮玩偶可就太遗憾了。”

查尔斯不以为然：“感谢你的提醒，勋爵。”

酒馆里吵吵闹闹的声音是一层不错的掩护，而且也不会有人质问两个酒鬼的，罗根似乎还想说什么，因为查尔斯注意到他三番五次地凝视自己，又把注意力转移到别处，欲说还休不是罗根的本色，但是查尔斯自知没办法从这个倔强男人嘴里逼出话来，既然现在他还犹豫着，不如等以后时机成熟再听也不迟。

尽管罗根拒绝了他的委托，但是罗根保留发言让查尔斯看到了一些回转的余地，于是他约好下一次仍然在这里见面，苏台德山的调查停止，但他希望罗根能继续找戒指的下落，他会支付钱。希望是一定要存在的，不然就不叫希望了。

查尔斯又去瓦格纳的教堂问了问情况，一切都好才回到王宫，他还没回到自己的寝宫，就被路上的一个好心的女仆告知国王一直在王后的寝宫等他这件事情，事实上他跟艾瑞克已经有段时间没好好交流了，这次是怎么了……

难道他跟罗根的会面被发现了？他被跟踪了？还是有人看见了他？查尔斯心惊胆跳，祈祷事情不是他猜想的那样，他不能首先被自己的猜疑吓到，露出马脚，最有可能的是艾瑞克想跟他好好谈谈，但是显然这也是件让查尔头疼的事情，谁知道呢！他的步子比以往还大，想必是抱着因难而上、破罐破摔的坚决心态。

当他回到寝宫的时候，心里已经做好了准备。黄昏，仆从们准备点燃蜡烛和火把照明，查尔斯能够闻到空气里木头和蜡烛棉线烧起来的特殊气味，他推开房门，看见艾瑞克坐在座椅上阅读他放在上面的一本古代小说《阿尔刻提斯的牺牲》，桌子上还多出一个精致的木雕盒子，非常眼熟。对方抬起眼睛看向他。

“查尔斯。”他把书合起来，手指卡主的地方已经很靠后。

“你不把它看完吗？”查尔斯走过去，“这本小说很精彩。”

“我猜得到结局，这位代丈夫赴死的阿尔刻提斯一定死而复生，和丈夫阿德墨托斯重聚。”艾瑞克把书放到一边，从椅子上起身。

查尔斯轻轻应了声“噢”。

艾瑞克没有问什么其他的事，似乎对他今天的去向毫无兴趣，国王打开那个木盒的扣锁，盒子里面的东西让查尔斯怔在原地，“我来把它还给你……当时的遗物我们都归还了西彻斯特，后来你成为王后，也从未问起什么东西，而且我也不想冒险让你回忆起那件事。但上次在西彻斯特，泽维尔国王……”艾瑞克把它拿出来，“认出这不是西彻斯特的东西，于是托我还给你。”

当然这里面有谎言，老泽维尔可不是那种不是自己的东西就还回去的好人，要不是艾瑞克·兰谢尔问起这件事情，并且要求他归还的话，它可就永远不会回到查尔斯手里了。国王认为这是必要的，因为这是他赠予王后的礼物，也是王后的财产。

查尔斯面无表情，或者他是严肃，没人能摸透他的心思。

“我把它放在这里了。”艾瑞克找了句话填补这房间里的空白，但是无济于事，他们之间巨大的空洞好像已经无以修葺。

他阔步走出房间，当他离开时沉重的心情却没有减少。艾瑞克不知道该怎么解决他们之间的问题，因为他甚至不知道是因为什么才导致了现如今的这副局面，他觉得自己根本没做错什么，而查尔斯的沉默则更加让他费解与愤怒。耐心从来都是有限的。


	22. Chapter 22

那把匕首仍然摆在原来的位置，月光洒下来的时候，黄铜的外壳闪闪发光，查尔斯可以看到每一刀的刻划都是惊人的流畅，这是一件精美的世上绝无仅有的艺术品，然而这样的一件艺术品，却给他带来了梦魇。直至现在查尔斯都会感觉到左腿隐隐约约的奇怪疼痛。他忍不住把这把匕首拿在手里，刹那，亦幻亦实的错觉让他忍不住确认刀鞘上面的花纹，直到他发现那两条被蝎子钳住尾巴的蛇。

这几乎是立即让他对这把匕首产生了非常理的猜测，他开始相信自己一直怀疑的神秘力量，它是否有“诅咒”？或者它有什么“魔法”？王后大胆地拔出匕首，将它的尖头对准自己的眼睛，两道血槽让这把匕首的横面看起来像个十字星。

一瞬间使用它的情形居然猛地从他的脑海里脱出。

他好像忽然看见了这把刀插进某人胸膛的血腥场面，插入的瞬间肌肉断裂，血浆迸出染红身上的织物，喷溅到地毯上，腥臭的味道窜进鼻腔，真实甚于他的梦境——极度的震惊使得他愈发相信这是一把具有神秘魔力的匕首。

然而他应该害怕的，或许正是他遗失了这把匕首才给了他惩罚。但是，如今它又回到了他的手中，是否也可以推测他不会再经历那些梦魇？查尔斯无法肯定。

奇怪的是那个晚上他有了一个安稳的睡眠，只有一只金色的蝎子短暂地出现在梦境，然后便是没有梦境的一片虚无和一夜好梦。

把柔软的鹅绒枕头枕在右边侧脸下面，还空着一半，身子靠在宽床的右边蜷曲着，窗户关了起来，蜡烛吹灭了，房子里没有光。此时已经是半夜，艾瑞克无法入睡，走到王后寝宫的时候除了巡逻的侍卫没有其他人还在外面徘徊，这会他轻轻推开门才就这月光看见了安谧的查尔斯的半面脸，但他不敢走进房间，因为他确信，只要他踏进去一步，平静就会荡然无存。这的确是安稳的一夜。

这次，连厨房里添柴火的孤儿都知道，他们的国王与王后有好一阵子没有一同出现在人们的视野里了，人们纷纷开始猜测二人之间到底是发生了什么，结果不难将西彻斯特之行联系起来，普通的比如王后对故国的思念与国王残忍的阻止，过分的到王后抓到了国王和美丽的西彻斯特Omega婚外恋的小道消息，谣言四起，这些个话题很快地取代了王后不善舞蹈，从平民传到贵族的耳朵，最终传到了国王的耳朵里。

这消息传开不久，西彻斯特国王听到的第一时间就差人连夜写信让亲兵将他的秘密信件送到吉诺莎王都，亲自呈送给艾瑞克·兰谢尔，开头他只是客气地询问着查尔斯的情况，切到正题才开始质问国王是不是另寻新欢，想要和查尔斯离婚，他不怎么有气力地对艾瑞克提出了指控和谴责，国王无奈得又气又笑。

这些都是无稽之谈，艾瑞克本来并不在乎，但是当枢密大臣找上门来的时候他才发现这事情不妙了，塞巴斯蒂安·肖可不会无事生非、没事找事，作为扶植他上位的第一助手，艾瑞克的功利主义很大程度是受了他的影响，肖的心情并不好，本来新税法这件事就让他对艾瑞克有所不满了。

“关于西彻斯特你到底打的什么主意？这之前我还不知道你是个这么愚蠢的人，年轻人一时热度倒也无所谓，但是对于西彻斯特的未来国王，你显然搞错对象。你现在准备把查尔斯·泽维尔放在什么位置？！别太过分了，艾瑞克。”

这是国王人生中第一次受到这么奇怪的指控，他完全无法理解为什么查尔斯会受到这么大的关注，就算是跟西彻斯特的关系，现在也是只有极少数人才知道事情，只能说是大家都喜欢聊王室的八卦，并且对流言蜚语可能造成的后果一无所知。

“你的那位王后真是个拉拢人心的天才，光王城里就有不少平民对他十分忠诚，一传十、十传百，你自己想想，要是处理不好这件绯闻，会有多少人对你不满。解决一个人的问题和一群人的问题，你自己选。”

“我会马上处理，但是我可以保证我们之间没有任何问题，就不用你操心了，”虽然对方很有道理，但艾瑞克不想跟这个老家伙说话，也许是什么叛逆心态作祟，“我肯定，比起查尔斯·泽维尔，你还是更喜欢议院大会。”

伯爵罗伯特·德雷克常常会意识不到国王的年纪跟自己相差无几，因为艾瑞克似乎永远都能表现得相当沉稳，他和国王的相处并不多，因为他并不是国王的亲信之一，他只不过是王宫里负责维护王室形象的一员官，大多数时候他都不会直接接触到国王，平时事务也少，然而这一次他不得不参见国王。

他急急忙忙赶到宫里，“德雷克，我们好久没见了，”伯爵行礼的时候艾瑞克看了他一眼，“你的伴侣他还好吗？祝贺你的第二个孩子满一岁了，你的日子可真是太幸福了。”

“谢谢您，他除了有些忙没什么不好的，陛下。你还是跟两年前一样意气风发，”罗伯特扯了下嘴角，“客套话就少说了，想必你已经知道外面的谣言传得有多疯狂了！哎！”

“我完全没想到会这样，是我低估了人们对查尔斯的关注程度。”国王示意他可以坐下接着说，一旁的侍女给他倒上了一杯茶，不过她似乎忘了这位被叫做“冰人”的伯爵向来不喜欢热饮。

“不，艾瑞克，你想错了，这不完全是王后的责任，人们关注的是他们的国王——和王后，是你们两个人！”罗伯特开始想如果先跟王后谈谈来处理这件事情也许更好，“王后是西彻斯特的王裔且不说……人民对你们的感情很关心。”

“为什么？”艾瑞克感到十分不解。

罗伯特闭上嘴巴注视着这个国王好一阵子，他可不是伶牙俐齿的人，这个职位是世袭的，“不是——你完全对此没有意识吗？”他摊开手显得十分无奈。

“我知道他是西彻斯特的王裔，我们的关系看起来和谐很重要，但……”

“罢了！你就告诉我，你们到底发生了什么，不然我没有办法处理这件事，”罗伯特说，“或者你也可以选择不让我处理。你是国王，这件事情全看你的决定。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔把手中的羽毛笔小心地放在笔搁上，看起来像是很认真地思考了这件事情：“你该做什么就做什么——”

“但是……我想你尽快去王后那里一趟。”

下午三点，查尔斯正在室外练习燧发枪射击，十一月的天气总是阴沉沉，总是像要下雨一样，但是待在屋子里总是让人觉得郁闷，查尔斯不算是很怕冷的那种人，况且也还没到很冷的时候，在外面还算是使人舒畅，况且练习这项有趣的技能总是有用的，不然也算是为明年的秋季狩猎做点准备。最近他的心情好了很多，不知道是不是梦魇消散的缘故。

当罗伯特·德雷克来访的时候，查尔斯显得很愉快，他很少与贵族来往，和也许和他那些孤独又健康的爱好有关，比方说拉琴、看书和思考，偶尔会练习剑术。王后不会喝酒，酒品很差，又容易被三言两语劝进，所以他尽量不去参加这类活动。其他的，有艾瑞克这个复杂的伴侣，他根本没有找情人的想法，或者在沙龙里度过一个闲言碎语的下午，至于舞会，你也知道他跳的很烂了。

德雷克没花什么功夫就和查尔斯聊上了天，他这才发觉王后是一个比国王和善得多的人，和善到似乎没有什么能够让他怒火冲天的程度，这是一个不错的印象，查尔斯比他年长，但精神却并不老气。看起来王后并没有受到困扰，反倒是国王对此更加在意，这是德雷克没想到的，从他认识艾瑞克开始，这个家伙一直是个功利主义的人，兴许对谁成为他的伴侣并不会有什么考虑，也不会真心关心某个人。

“西彻斯特是个好地方，我曾经去过那里，我都不想回来了，尤其是我的大女儿，简直是对那里喜欢得不得了，”德雷克悄悄试探着王后，“听说您很思念西彻斯特，那为什么不在那里多待一阵子，比方说一个月？”

“作为一个西彻斯特长大的人，当然知道西彻斯特的好，但是我知道自己已经是吉诺莎的人了，恋恋不舍可不像是我的作风，”查尔斯一边检查药池，一边有些顽劣又有些正经地说，“而且他要准备下个月的议院大会，既然我在那里没有什么要紧事，早点回来也无妨。”

德雷克问道：“原来如此。您关心议院大会吗？”

“那是当然的，这是吉诺莎的大事。没记错的话，伯爵也是上议院的议员之一？”查尔斯转过头去对旁边的人说，“不介意的话，我想问问你对新税法怎么看？——当然，你也可以保持沉默。”

沉默的话那就不用聊下去了，这可不行，“我倒是不介意，最近私下聊天喝茶都是聊的这些了。新税法对多项本来不用征收税费事务征收税款，比方说买匹好马，甚至连去剧院看戏都要收税，有些高达百分之十五，就像是开玩笑，”德雷克皱起眉头，“不过最重要的……王室要对各个封地的贵族征收高额土地税了，想必不少贵族会因此大有怨言吧。”

“那你有吗？”王后的语气并不咄咄逼人，但是德雷克却有点紧张。

“多多少少吧！国王这一次就像是故意针对我们贵族似的，毕竟这些新列入消费税的东西很多都不是平民需要接触的东西，土地税就更加了，——就像开玩笑似的。”德雷克有重复了自己的比喻。

“这样……”王后慢慢悠悠说。

他熟练地从腰后的皮包里拿出一些火药给药池填上，“这趟是不是艾瑞克叫你来的？”他合上药池，抬起枪杆瞄准远处的一个假人标靶，没等德雷克反应过来便打出一响。白色的烟雾瞬间把他的肩上隐藏起来，他用手挥了挥干净才把脸露出来。

话题的忽然转变让德雷克措手不及，没准王后真的很擅长主导一场谈话，“这是我的工作，希望您不要生气。国王他相当在乎您的感受，恕我直言，我认识他以来，我就从来没料到过他也会有这一天——我以为他不会花时间琢磨这些事情的，”罗比特拿起放在一旁的单筒望远镜查看射击情况，“您射中了它身体正中的位置，是不错的成绩了。”

听到这查尔斯失望地呜了一声，“这枪太可惜了，我以为可以射中……上半身偏右的那块位置的，不过这种枪准星当然比不了箭。”他放下枪，揉了揉自己的肩膀。德雷克察觉王后有意更改了自己的措辞，但他不知道原因。

“我们之间的事情有些复杂，我很难让你理解这件事，因为我有一些秘密，秘密是不能告诉任何人的，”查尔斯解开自己袖口的扣子，把袖管折到手肘上面去，“现在变成这样……其实我也没想到，看来吉诺莎的王后这一身份，我还不够格。”

“倒也不是。”他说。

查尔斯感到疑不解：“怎么？”

“以为没有人认出您吗？”德雷克笑了笑。

他拍了下额头，“好吧，我会跟艾瑞克谈的。”查尔斯真诚地说。

查尔斯因烦恼而失去兴致，叫来瑞雯想要离开训练场，但此时伯爵还有事情想要说，“我还有个问题，陛下。”德雷克问道。

王后看向他，等着他发问。

“射中正中心不好吗？”

看来他早就知道对方会这么问，毕竟他眼睛里一闪而过的微笑是这么巧妙。

“因为心脏不在那个位置。”他说。


	23. Chapter 23

没过几天，艾瑞克在王后寝宫外的长廊偶然碰上查尔斯的时候，差一点怀疑自己看到的不是原来那个查尔斯，这个人比印象里的那个查尔斯多了一些道不明的气质，他还不知道这些偏差是因为太久的分别导致了他忘记了查尔斯冷酷的一部分而记牢了查尔斯温柔的一部分，他以为查尔斯是因为这些日子跟火药打交道的次数多了，增长了一些锋利的性格。

好在看起来查尔斯·泽维尔并没有排斥他的出现。他的表情淡定，穿着一身刚从训练场下来还没来得及换的轻护甲，站在那里，因为背着光而显湛蓝色的眼睛看着艾瑞克，不知道说什么好，只好暗地揉揉自己的手，想拿出点年长大人该有的、对各个方面都考虑齐全态度，率先开口述说。

“艾瑞克……”他试图稳步走上前去，不让对方看出左腿还有点怪。

当然国王并没注意到他的腿：“你肯跟我解释了？”

“不，不全是这样，”查尔斯犹豫着说，“我想……我们还是进去说。”

虽然不太如愿的回答让艾瑞克失望，但他并不介意听查尔斯说话，语言在查尔斯这里有一种降服人心、启迪思维的魔力，不知不觉国王已经爱上了听他的配偶说话。

艾瑞克跟着查尔斯走进房内，房间里薰衣草的味道淡淡的，但几乎快没有桦木的味道，他已经有些日子没来过这里了，瑞雯机灵地给桌子上的水杯到上两杯水，和查尔斯对视一眼之后退了出去，顺便带上了门。查尔斯把其中一杯水一饮而尽，然后径直走到另一间隔房里开始脱掉身上的衣服，身上的护甲太重，早点脱下来才舒服。

“我疏远你跟你上一次的发情期无关——你那样做并没有让我感觉差劲——我这段时间远离你并不是因为这个，”查尔斯断断续续的声音从另一边传过来，“我没有办法跟你解释原因，你就当我大概是因为一些事情有些害怕了。”

“我仍然并不知道我做错了什么，”艾瑞克闷闷的声音像是在生气，他觉得自己没有得到应有的解释，“我希望不是因为我的苛刻。”

“放轻松，我很想解释——但是我不能，那会让你耻笑的……我也不知道我为什么要害怕，但现在都过去了，”衣物窸窣掉在地上的声音和轻甲碰在台子上的声音夹杂其中，“你没做错什么，如果有的话，我想那段时间你可能逼得太紧了，不是你……噢，我很抱歉因此冷落你。”

“如果你今天没有跟我说，我不知道我还能忍受这多久，可能明天我就会大发雷霆。”

“你有时候太沉默了，艾瑞克，我不知道你到底在想什么。”

“这段时间里是你的沉默简直快让我发疯了！”

“那是因为我情绪很低落……”

随着话音落下，隔间安静了一会，除了风声环境里什么声音也没有，这让艾瑞克怀疑自己是不是把话说过头了，他想着也许有一点。

“查尔斯？”他唤了一声。

他习惯性的地道歉：“喔，抱歉。”

“我没有在怪你，”艾瑞克说，“我很抱歉。”

“艾瑞克……我知道你没有。”查尔斯的声音被包裹在衣物里。

艾瑞克把手放在杯子旁边，又握住它，却不拿起来：“我感觉我已经三百年没听见查尔斯•泽维尔说这么多话了。”

“那我大概三百年没听过艾瑞克•兰谢尔开玩笑了。”

一阵后查尔斯穿着便服出来了，他头发有点湿，发丝粘在了一起，他应该是拿毛巾擦拭了自己的汗液，水源丰富又气候温暖的西彻斯特让他养成了保持身体干净清爽的习惯，但在吉诺莎人们并没有那么喜欢这件事，因为寒冷的季节多得多。

艾瑞克还能闻到配偶身上残余火药的尖刻气味，这股气味跟查尔斯合不来，本能让他渴望着查尔斯自己的气味，而不是被覆盖在火烟味下小心翼翼，当他在想这些事情的时候，查尔斯已经走到了窗户前把窗帘拉开来，让温暖的阳光照在自己身上，争取让身上的水珠早些蒸发干净，但是十一月的天气里这份要求也许不太实际。

“我对你现在在想什么没有头绪，”查尔斯说着坐在窗子前的软榻上晒太阳，“但这是你的性格，我并不打算说什么‘你应该改改’之类的……言多必失的道理，你身为国王肯定也知道，谨言慎行没什么不好的，我不是抱怨的意思，我只是在想——”

“我想知道你到底在害怕什么。”艾瑞克干巴巴地打断他。

这偏执般的好奇心让查尔斯差一点没忍住而笑出来，“怎么像个小孩一样”，他在心里这么想，当他意识到艾瑞克沉默的时候，说不定脑袋里其实是想着些奇怪又可爱的事情，“你真的想听吗？”查尔斯问。

问出这个问题几乎就等同是在说“我会告诉你答案”了。

“当然。”艾瑞克笃定地说道。

他在查尔斯身边坐下，瞄到茶几上放着的《阿尔刻提斯的牺牲》，旁边有杯隔夜的茶水，深褐色的浓茶没有波纹。他大概已经很久没有和查尔斯靠的那么近了，才会觉得此时此刻是如此奇特，几乎快不真实了，“我被一只梦魇缠住了，艾瑞克，跟你有关……”查尔斯往后挪了挪，让自己的背能靠在垫子上。

“我做了很糟的事情？”艾瑞克知道自己是个坏家伙。

“是，很糟的事情，准确来说，你割断了我的一条腿。但是我现在觉得那时是我担忧的太多了，”查尔斯笑了笑，决定隐瞒一部分内容，“那只不过是梦境，我更应该看到现实中的你是什么样子的。”

艾瑞克低下头看了眼自己的手背，然后抬起头来说：“如果我真的做了那么差劲的事情——就算是在你的梦里，你为什么轻易原谅我了？查尔斯，你是个好脾气，我知道，但是能触怒你的，同样会很难让你原谅。”

这个问题似乎问住无所不知的查尔斯·泽维尔了，“我认清那是梦了，艾瑞克。”他立起背凑上去，伸出手去拍艾瑞克的背，凝视着艾瑞克并没有看着他的眼睛。

国王不知道自己是不是重新拥有了伴侣的信任，他在心里迟疑不定，原本查尔斯对他的信任就不是完全的，他甚至做好了打算狠心对付查尔斯了，于各方面考虑他都不会放查尔斯再这样下去，但是查尔斯掐准了这个点。

“我不喜欢你身上的火药味。”艾瑞克偏过头去，轻轻把额头贴在查尔斯的肩膀。

“那就不喜欢。”查尔斯没有感觉不适不快。

“你学会反抗我了。”艾瑞克轻轻皱着眉看着他。

“早就学会了。”查尔斯拉了一下嘴角。

在查尔斯和他的伴侣对视的时候，一种奇异的冲动从他的心底冒了出来，他凑上去吻艾瑞克的脸颊，很快对吻的更甚的回应到来了。查尔斯忽然担忧自己的梦境是不是自己欲望之翼的伸展，就像一个再清楚不过的下流昭示，把他的所想所愿反映出来，他有些害怕，但此刻，他的叛逆的勇气取代了心中对他行为犯规的定论。

经历过那样的梦境，老实说即便是心结解开的查尔斯仍然对与艾瑞克交媾这件事有所抵触，尽管那梦魇离他远去了，可他拿不准它会不会卷土重来，但匕首回到了他手里，也许是意味着梦魇不会回来的意思了，因此他才有了胆量。

前戏是Alpha们酷爱的游戏，可能是因为里面颇有些折磨调戏Omega们的玩味意思，这让Alpha们感觉良好。现在，没有准备的查尔斯，被艾瑞克的一只手打开了腿，折向胸前，但赤裸的下身并没有面对着任何对象，仿佛这是一次故意的暴露，他就这么羞涩又恼怒地，贴在艾瑞克热忱的胸膛前，抓着他衣领的褶皱花边，忍不住抱怨了句有的没的，分明不知道自己是在自讨苦吃，当他看到艾瑞克把手伸向他的后穴时，没来得及阻止便被插入了一根手指。

那根手指在他的身体里面搅动着，他能体验到柔软的穴肉被揉弄而粗糙的指腹来回滑动的奇妙感觉，细细密密的刺激让他有些挣扎，这时候第二根手指趁机插进去成为了共犯，查尔斯没反应过来的时候，他的阴茎便被从膝盖窝后面穿回来的那只手握住了，挤压和撸动使得神经敏感起来，再加上后穴一道道的刺激，查尔斯的阴茎很快勃起了。 

如果查尔斯相信自己的伴侣，相信艾瑞克真心对待他且永不会欺骗他，那就显得太天真愚蠢了，他只愿意相信当下，相信当下和艾瑞克共度的每一时每一刻是真实，而故过去和未来都是拿不稳的事情，过度思考只会让他觉得害怕与卑微，此时此刻，艾瑞克和查尔斯的确会坦诚地对待彼此，因为欲望面前，人们懒惰而不屑于撒谎。

骑在艾瑞克身上晃动自己这件事情比查尔斯预想的要愉悦，看着查尔斯在性爱上展露出的无知无畏的贪婪也同样让艾瑞克觉得有趣，时间在他们追逐欢愉的呼吸之际变得模糊，高潮的临近让国王想起了他伴侣的身体的每一分寸，他发觉自己比以往任何时刻都要爱查尔斯，而更荒唐的是，他完全可以料想得到这还并不是他的爱的顶点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于阿尔刻提斯*  
> 摘自百度百科：  
> 费拉亚的王后阿尔刻提斯代夫而死，后被大英雄赫拉克勒斯拯救。  
> 费拉亚的国王阿德墨托斯是一位有贤明的君王。他的贤明和虔诚,让被贬黜的神明阿波罗保护着他的宫廷。命运女神虽然因为阿波罗的调解，放弃了阿德墨托斯的性命，但是必须要找一个人来替死。面临这种生死抉择，连阿德墨托斯的父母都不愿意，只有他的妻子阿尔刻提斯愿意代替丈夫去死。  
> 然而，这故事的真正的缘起，是阿波罗之子阿斯克勒庇俄斯医活死人，破坏了诸神定下的律法,，引来宙斯的震怒，用雷电杀死了阿斯克勒庇俄斯。阿波罗由于丧子之痛，杀死了给宙斯制造雷电的独眼巨人，因此被宙斯罚到凡间费拉亚王宫做仆人。


	24. Chapter 24

一阵敲门声中，国王先把自己正在看的《阿尔刻提斯的牺牲》放到一边，然后才令侍从把大门拉开，当他看到塞巴斯蒂安·肖公爵出现在眼前的时候，他习惯性地咧了一下嘴角：“早上好，肖公爵。”

对方微微俯身行礼，“陛下这个时候叫我来，我还以为是有急事。”塞巴斯蒂安自如地坐在一张软椅上，放松的表情里鬼知道有多少心思。

“议院大会马上就要开始了，但我还有些事情……想跟你说。”艾瑞克漫不经心地摩挲了阵拇戒，然后用他鹰一样的眼睛盯着公爵。

“哦？我倒是很好奇是什么事情这么重要，能让国王陛下在议院大会开始前叫我过来，”肖摊了下手，“洗耳恭听。”

艾瑞克把那封压在书下面的信笺拿在手里，他并不急着把它马上传给肖，而是在清晨的阳光下端详着，有意将那上面西彻斯特王族的火漆印展示给对方看，好让对方心里有个底，知道他手中的这封信有多少分量。

十二月十三日，上午八时五十五分。

人们交头接耳，彼此问好，上议院的贵族和教士小声议论，免不了对下议院的那群低贱平民悄悄使些个鄙夷的眼色，下议院的商人、农场主和平民代表早已习惯，对这些眼神回以威吓，吵吵嚷嚷的声音直到大会的主持人出现才停下来，当国王和王后一齐在王座上坐下时，议院大会才正式开始了。

完成所有的议题内容预计将要持续整整五天，从今天开始，上午持续到十二点，午饭后，又从下午的三点持续到六点，一般而言，为了保证充足的时间，议院大会都是这样进行的，至今还没有遇到过特殊情况需要延长时间。

对于艾瑞克来说这不算是什么复杂的事情，虽然这是他第二次以国王的身份参与议院大会，但是他十八岁那年就已经成为了摄政王，正式参与政事，当然也就包括议院大会，查尔斯还从未接触过政事，尽管当他在西彻斯特时他会和库特一起出席议院大会，但是往往他不会有发言的机会，他也不愿意去对一个没有能力做出改变的国家进行批评。

就在王后沉默地听着上议院提出的关于在全国各地修筑教堂的议题时，一声小小的“查尔斯”把他的神叫了回来。

“你在听吗？”艾瑞克问他。

查尔斯没有回答这个问题，他凝视着对面那高墙上的大壁钟，算着还要多久才能轮到一些真正有意义的话题，他不能告诉任何人他不是个虔诚的信徒，或者因为想念自由的空气而在这王座上感到手足无措。

不过，似乎艾瑞克也并不正经，查尔斯从他的眼睛里可以看出“无趣”和“烦躁”，这算是查尔斯的特殊能力了。他的国王还非常年轻，并且早早地就开始忘记童年而涉足成年人的世界，现在他尽管觉得无趣但是他仍然在仔细听，因为他不会忘记自己是个国王，他骄傲地享受他的冠冕，也勇敢地承受着它的重量。

一个上午都在争论关于是否在全国大肆修建教堂的问题，上议院的教士引经据典，讲得头头是道，可想而知查尔斯忙着帮助下议院的人维护着发言权。不过，从艾瑞克的神态来看他显然并不支持这件事，他知道这其中必然有各位主教揩油的空间，但有关宗教神明，他没有立刻否决这一决定——他决定推迟，“现在还没有必要修建这么多教堂，而且根据下议院的报告来看，人民的需求已经满足，”国王说的时候摸了摸手上的戒指，“我认为这件事我们应该延后再议。”

好不容易捱到结束的时候，查尔斯难得地表现出了一丝任性，艾瑞克没想到原来他是被繁重的礼服弄得踹不过气来，衣服里三层外三层又太厚，即使是在吉诺莎严酷寒冷的冬天也显得多余。查尔斯向来没有什么爱美之心，他实用而得体的概念有时候让人迷惑。

午餐后短暂的休息时间里，查尔斯回到寝宫，企图能偷偷摸摸减轻自己身上的衣物，他可能是史无前例的一个这样做的王后。艾瑞克对观察查尔斯如何判断衣服的必要性很感兴趣，这就像是一次复杂的代数计算，你要决定减少哪些衣服，而又不让自己看起来穿得不够正式，当查尔斯终于重整衣饰，他走路的姿态明显轻盈了许多。

“过几天……我有没有幸邀请你一起去看莫里哀[ 莫里哀（1622年1月15日—1673年2月17日），本名让·巴蒂斯特·波克兰，法国喜剧作家、演员、戏剧活动家。法国芭蕾舞喜剧的创始人。莫里哀是他的艺名，法语意为长春藤。代表作品《无病呻吟》《伪君子》《悭吝人》等。此处请理解为架空人物就好。]的新剧？”

对于国王突然的邀请王后倒是没什么震惊之类的表现，似乎他已经习惯对方总喜欢弄他个措手不及，“这么突然。你以艾瑞克的名义，而不是艾瑞克·兰谢尔吗？”查尔斯装作不在意地问道。

“是的，查尔斯。”他对他的伴侣微笑。

查尔斯把这个玩笑一样的邀请先压在心里，他知道今天的重头戏是新税法的议题，这个事情如此重大，他可不会祈祷一切都能遂了他的意。

国王在一个侍卫的通报之后先离开了，查尔斯当然是猜不到是什么的，他急急忙忙感到书房的时候，枢密大臣已经恭候多时，甚至看起了他放在书桌上的那本《阿尔刻提斯的牺牲》，未Alpha的占有欲让国王心里有些不快，好在在他恶言相向之前肖就把书放回了原位，向国王行了礼。

“考虑得怎么样了？”艾瑞克挥退仆人和侍卫。

中年男人的眼神犀利，他缓缓走过来到国王面前站定，这一刻无数的计谋和决策在他的脑子里闪回，只要他心意稍作改动，他的决定就会大不一样，但是他早就告诉自己这一次要如何决定。国王冷淡的表情让这个男人忽然意识到幸亏他的决定是这样的，这个男孩长大了而他一直试图否认这件事，现在艾瑞克比他想的要坚强，没有那么容易被扳倒。

塞巴斯蒂安·肖把手心安在胸口，恭敬地向国王鞠躬。

“国王陛下英明。”

下午三时议院大会准时开始，不知道是不是错觉，查尔斯感觉到伴侣的气息明显愉悦了许多，考虑到他并没有答应艾瑞克自己要去，不知道他是碰上了什么好事，还是这个家伙已经信心满满地猜到他会答应了。

枢密大臣宣读的内容大概为：新税法将要对购买特定的香料、马匹、烟草和猎鹰等实体货物以及购买剧院门票、雇佣奴仆、购置地产等无实体货物加收消费税款，除此以外，还将对贵族的土地按照面积征收每年的土地税，关于土地税的征收将会从现今的税务部门里独立出一个全新的部门。其中，有关消费税的条例将在王城及其周边的几个省区试行三年，期间每半年进行一次审查以改进，三年后再逐一推广到各个省区，而土地税则是第二年起立即实行。

可想而知，虽然部分位高权重的贵族对此已有所准备，但上议院的人群还是爆发了一阵又一阵的质疑之声，而下议院的人则显然安静得多，甚至有些窃笑的人，不过其中一些靠这些生意发财的商人就有些担忧了。查尔斯事先没有想到这些，尤其是当他发现这跟他的想象有所出入时。场面一度有些混乱，但这都预料之中的，国王抬起手示意让场面安静下来，以让个人发表意见。

人群立即安静下来，“国王陛下！”一个勋爵急忙说道，“陛下，诚然新税法能够增强国库的力量，但几年以前吉诺莎还是一个虚弱的国家，无论是贵族还是平民都并不能负担如此高的税收，条例需要更改！”

“初版的税法条例当然会更改，这不正在议员大会上吗？”国王板着脸不让任何人看穿他的想法，“各位请畅所欲言。”

国王的打算让不少人摸不着头脑，人们悄悄地耳语，面面相觑而不敢再随意发表看法，觉得这里面有什么危机，“国王陛下，我能否问您一个问题？”这时候下议院的一个青年站来起来，面朝高处。

那个青年的脸尽管隔得有些远还是有辨识度的，至少查尔斯一眼认出来那个青年是谁，然后挑了一下眉毛，艾瑞克还不知道那个家伙的身份，只是点了点头让他提问。

“从现在吉诺莎的情况来看，我猜测吉诺莎的财力并不紧缺，虽然今年出了不少借款，但是也绝对不足以构成危机，我很好奇如果新税法试行那这笔钱是在为什么做准备，国王陛下能否给出解答？”

艾瑞克沉默着，思考了一小会，“你的问题还并不是这个议题的关键。这位先生，尽管如此我还是愿意告诉你一部分答案：国王不会做任何错误的事情。你可以认为，我是要为将来的天灾人祸做准备。”他说。

青年皱起眉头，微微低着脑袋看着国王，对这份模棱两可的回答似乎并不满意，也对国王的傲慢自大的发言有所怀疑，但他尽量让自己听起来没有冒犯国王的意思，“你是什么人？”国王问道。

“斯科特·萨默斯，克里斯托弗•萨默斯的次子，陛下。”他恭敬地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫里哀（1622年1月15日—1673年2月17日），本名让·巴蒂斯特·波克兰，法国喜剧作家、演员、戏剧活动家。法国芭蕾舞喜剧的创始人。莫里哀是他的艺名，法语意为长春藤。代表作品《无病呻吟》《伪君子》《悭吝人》等。此处请理解为架空人物就好。


	25. Chapter 25

艾瑞克马上意识到了眼前的人和王后的关系，他很想知道王后现在的表情，但想必他跟自己一样，为了不让他们跟斯特克的关系搅局而装作不认识，这个家伙没认出查尔斯，看来查尔斯那身破破烂烂的行当还算是有点效果，或者是因为他们不够近。

斯科特·萨默斯被示意回到自己的座位上去，他虽心有不甘但也并不表现出来，查尔斯悄悄松了口气，看来他也在担心同样的事情，不过好在这都没有发生。一个人结束发言另一个人又站了起来，不用想，质疑的声音肯定比不敢于抛头露面的人要多得多，看来这一次确实需要更放聪明点。

令查尔斯疑惑的是，形势有些严峻但艾瑞克却表现得非常自信，他不是盲目的，他确实已经对此十拿九稳，究竟是什么筹码拿在他手上？查尔斯摸不透他的伴侣。

整整三个时辰，人们对新税法的利弊的讨论热度不减，直到宣布结束时都还有人执着地想要把自己的想法跟相对的家伙好好交流一番，第二天仍是如此，艾瑞克知道他们拖拖拉拉，假装这件事情漏洞百出，实则是想等枢密院的那群位高权重的大人为他们说话，然而额塞巴斯蒂安·肖像是变了人似的支持着国王，第三天人们终于认清楚他们无法扭转国王的念头，他们妥协但条件是必须对一些细节做出改动，这是艾瑞克能够接受的，也是他一定要做的安抚人心的行动。

消费税从百分之十五降到了百分之七，除了烟草让国王以其“有害”为由保持在百分之十五，土地税则从每平方一枚国王塔勒金币降到一枚弗洛林[ 弗洛林：德意志地区的古代货币，1国王塔勒金币=1弗洛林金币+20克罗伊茨银币（来源于网络参考）。]金币，又降到了三十枚克罗伊茨银币，简直是开恩，但查尔斯开始怀疑一开始艾瑞克就是故意的，毕竟每平方一枚国王塔勒金币——简直是要一口气把各个贵族的家产全都挖空了，别说同不同意了，如果艾瑞克利用国王的权力硬要这样做的话，明天他的王位就要成为血染的座椅，这个疯子。

某种程度上来说这次议院大会以国王的胜利结束，艾瑞克认为这是意料之中的，因此没有什么激动或者愉悦，查尔斯还不知道艾瑞克的打算到底是什么，新税法施行之后控制了一些贵族，也控制了一些富有的商贩的发展，这样做除了让国王自己更加强大外，更明显的目的还没有被查尔斯看穿。这下国王让人更加忌惮了。

即便是在议员大会结束之后，好几天里艾瑞克都忙于在各色各样的人之中周转，很快没点重要地位的人都别想参见国王，以免耽误他宝贵的时间。查尔斯能够从某几个夜晚艾瑞克睡得特别沉察觉出来他的辛劳，好在不久，艾瑞克强硬生冷的态度就让人们终于放弃了争取，认了命，把翻盘的希望统统抛弃了。

某天艾瑞克跟查尔斯提起莫里哀新剧的事情，问星期天晚上可不可以，查尔斯愣了一愣，“我并没有答应你，艾瑞克。”查尔斯半真半假地说道。

“那你现在答应吧！”艾瑞克满不在乎地说，“因为我已经定好包厢了，如果你不去的话，那我就只能跟其他人去了——比方说瑞雯？”

“我难以置信你会这样做，你要是不介意绯闻，我也不介意。”这个玩笑只是让查尔斯笑了笑。

距离上一次一次出行已经是很久以前了，仔细算下来，从他们相遇到现在也只是“将近”一年罢，如果不仔细去想那些事件发生的节点，这大半年就像是一眨眼过去了似的，时间的魔力还没有完全地显现出来，查尔斯那时候还没预料到自己人生最后这几年会发生的事情，哪怕他能预料到其中一件，人生也许就会有所改变，他也会知道，时间的魔力让他的心改变，似的种种问题都走向了深渊。

不过现在查尔斯正好奇着和艾瑞克的这场秘密约会而没有心思考虑其他的东西，早在西彻斯特的时候他便热衷于步入剧场观赏表演，当做无聊人生的些许消遣，到了吉诺莎他反倒没怎么想过了。

“二夜剧院是王城最豪华的剧院，它每晚能容纳六百人同时观看，其中包括八个包厢，”艾瑞克对查尔斯说道，“我知道这比不上西彻斯特的皇家剧院，那毕竟是全大陆最好的，查尔斯，希望你不要感到失望。”

“我不会的。”查尔斯对他微笑道。

当查尔斯从马车上下来的时候，入口精致的雕饰门廊就让他认定艾瑞克是想故意降低他的期望值了，免得让吉诺莎在他心里败下阵来，事实上，二夜剧院外观上的华美程度并不逊色于皇家剧院，讲道理，皇家剧院是受了国王的命令建造才得以如此奢华，二夜剧院没有这层关系，能做到这种程度已经不错了。查尔斯早些听瑞雯说二夜剧院的老板本身也是个优秀的剧作家兼演员，他靠努力赚上钱，才建了这座剧院。

吉诺莎的风土人情里并没有歌舞享乐的组成。这片土地寒冷，阴暗潮湿的森林遍布，又因为地理位置常年遭受入侵，种族的命运风雨飘摇，因此祖先们留下了谨慎刻苦的精神，他们逐渐学会了在动荡里保持安稳，艺术是他们偶然为之的严肃技能，而不是家常便饭。南方的西彻斯特则恰恰相反，温暖湿润的气候和得天独厚的地理环境造就了这群乐观的家伙，他们能歌善舞，假若遇上难关，他们用艺术来支持生活。

不过现在，艺术作为一项上层人士的潮流，似乎已经不仅仅是那么简单的事情，作为国王，艾瑞克自认为自己没多少艺术细胞，他可永远不会说自己是艺术家，甚至不愿意沾边，查尔斯则觉得自己比艾瑞克要强些，虽然他舞跳得比艾瑞克还烂，但他其他方面绝不会丢西彻斯特民族的脸。

就在查尔斯准备随着伴侣一同进入包厢走道时，一个熟悉的声音打住了他的步伐，馥郁的玫瑰香气先声夺人地代替了来者的问候。

“琴•葛蕾女伯爵，没想到在这里见到你了。”艾瑞克礼节上寒暄。

她穿着一件酒红色的华丽裙子，微微屈膝向国王和王后行礼，这样隆重地打扮她身边却没有伴侣，这让查尔斯疑惑，这不可能，谁是他的伴侣？“议院大会的时候我一直在等你来打招呼，琴。”他笑着说道。

“我知道您很忙，陛下，恕我没有想到您那么在意，”她回答时似乎有些回避国王，“演出要开始了，这出戏中场休息的时候我再来向您问好。”

“你会带着你的同伴一起来吗？”查尔斯对此十分感兴趣，“让我知道是谁这么好运能与这样的美人相伴。”

这让她犹豫半分，“当然。”但她很快肯定回复道。

《唐璜》是来自西南部的国家珀旁[ 珀旁(Pourbon)：十六世纪末法国由波旁(Bourbon)王朝统治，这里做了变形以便于架空。]的天才剧作家莫里哀最新喜剧，他基于十四世纪的真人真事改编了这个故事。这出戏在珀旁上演之后便硬起了巨大的轰动，甚至连珀旁国王都感到震惊，这是《唐璜》第一次来到吉诺莎演出，不用说，查尔斯还是十分期待的。

在侍从的引导下二人进入了一个二楼包厢，如果真的认真比较，从内部看二夜剧院确实比皇家剧院差了不少，但是也算得上的数一数二了，没什么好抱怨的。空间逼仄的倒也说不上，但是和艾瑞克一起被困在这个黑暗幽闭的空间里足以让查尔斯感觉逼仄，直到现在他仍然对艾瑞克保持着一种距离感，他认为如果二人不保持距离感反而才是出了问题，对艾瑞克·兰谢尔理应如此。

池座和二、三楼的座位逐渐被一个个坐满了，幕布拉下，表演马上就要开始。有侍从端来一些水果，恭敬地放在包厢的桌子上，同时还有一壶茶水和两个倒了水的杯子。当一阵沉寂之后，幕布被拉开了——明亮的巨大吊顶烛光和舞台两侧的多层烛台把舞台照亮，这样人们可以再晚上也能够观剧了，但是这种奢侈的待遇并不是所有剧本都配得上的，能够把晚上的时间都利用起来，想必是其热门程度够高。

音乐开始，一个英俊的男人走上场来，他就是唐璜。 

王后专注地看着台上，被引人入胜的演出完全迷住了，但是艾瑞克并没有多喜欢这个故事或者他只是单纯对戏剧不上心，“吉诺莎的新年的一月的第二十二天，今天是一月四号，”艾瑞克忽然说道，“这几天王宫就要开始准备新年的事情了。”

“嘘——看着。”查尔斯做了一个噤声手势。

但是查尔斯的合理要求并没有被重视多久，毕竟艾瑞克对这出戏剧的剧情感到非常无聊，他对一个男性Alpha荒淫的寻欢人生没有兴趣。当第一幕结束的时候，艾瑞克喝了口水，忽然说道：“那是王城一年中最寒冷的一天。”

查尔斯不着边际地说：“西彻斯特的新年在十二月，和绝大多数国家一样。”

“唐璜最后被活活烧死了。”国王也同样不着边际。

“提前告知我结局并不能阻止我专注地看下去。”查尔斯满不在乎。

“查尔斯，这里既不是王宫，也没人知道我们的身份，在今晚我可以说一些更……自如的东西，你也一样，”艾瑞克看向查尔斯，尽管对方看着的是舞台，“自从西彻斯特回来之后，你的态度变了，我能察觉到。”

“我不知道怎么做才能让你对我更坦诚一些，我明白你经历过什么所以我也不奢求太多，但是我想告诉你的是，从某一天起我决定相信你，自那以后我一直都准备好……去做一个好伴侣，我希望你可以给我机会，不要连机会都没有给我就放弃，”黑暗里他继续说着，“我们最初相处的时候，我太急躁了，也没有耐心去了解你。那些事情我欠你一个道歉，如果你……愿意接受的话，我随时准备着把它还给你。”

查尔斯仍然沉默着，而舞台上唐璜被路边的一块墓碑所吸引了目光，凑过去欣赏这块石头，还说着些俏皮的话夸奖着这块墓碑，“国王陛下……”查尔斯忽然开口，“我本来以为你真的是来欣赏戏剧的。”

还没来得及辩解，艾瑞克发觉查尔斯的手抚在他的肩膀上，黑暗里两人都有点迷乱，但似乎某种默契让查尔斯找到了他应该吻下去的位置，他迅速地在第三幕结束后间隙完成了这个吻，免得错过下一幕，“你的想法我都知道了，”查尔斯的吻技不知道什么时候这么出色了，“接下来就安静看完这出戏吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *弗洛林：德意志地区的古代货币，1国王塔勒金币=1弗洛林金币+20克罗伊茨银币（来源于网络参考）。  
> * 珀旁(Pourbon)：十六世纪末法国由波旁(Bourbon)王朝统治，这里做了变形以便于架空。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请给我继续下去的力量。

“平静的生活”，每当艾瑞克·兰谢尔用舌尖和齿根碰出这个词组时，他都感觉这像是一句只存在于诗篇里的空话，而不是真实存在的，他这样的人怎么可能会拥有“平静的生活”呢？如果再过四十年，也许他已经沦落到了哪个山脚下面，或者远方的一座孤岛上，每天惶惶等死，那才勉强说得上是“平静的生活”。

原本在他关于自己未来的某些设想里，除了极权带来的无上荣光外很难再找到共同点，困惑的是在这些设想里，查尔斯·泽维尔从来都是一个不起眼的角色，但却在每一个设想里闪闪发亮，他发现自己如果不去设想自己的未来里没有查尔斯，那将是无比单调而无趣的，没有查尔斯的话这些未来的荣光都是短暂的愉乐，无所谓他在权力上寻求安全感，查尔斯与此无关，但却是必不可少的。

他知道他很爱查尔斯，甚至有时候也不知道怎么爱才好。当对象是自己，查尔斯有时是个相当愚蠢的人，他居然不知道如何才算是对自己好一点，显然他的身份尊贵，却穿着最节俭的衣物，他可以给他的贴身侍女买下一对耳环做生日礼物，但自己的生日却向来不作声，他从来不想麻烦其他人，尽管他的配偶是这里最有权势的人，唯独不能把自己的权势施加在他的精神之上。

艾瑞克越来越了解这一点，越是了解这一点，他就越是明白查尔斯永远——永远也不可能是他的囊中之物，他越是想要实现这一点，不可避免的就让查尔斯离他越远，查尔斯的警惕是正确的，艾瑞克知道自己不是什么好家伙，和查尔斯期待的样子也差的太远，但是他同样永远——永远也不会放弃查尔斯的。

吉诺莎人民不会像西彻斯特那样热衷庆祝每一个大大小小的节日，他们似乎永远很忙，也不太在乎过于渺小的节日，不过，考虑到他们没有多少庆祝手段，这样的态度也许是不得已的，况且，他们不是为了庆祝圣诞或者带其他宗教色彩的目的，有时候查尔斯会感觉自己和吉诺莎不太合得来而想念西彻斯特。

国王走进王后的寝宫里时又看到桌子上换了本《伊卡洛斯之翼》，“你对希腊的那些东西很着迷，查尔斯。书看了一本又一本。”他说。

查尔斯躺在软塌上眯眼没有回话，他最近很累，不知道为什么头痛又复发了，虽然还是不太严重，但脑袋胀胀的，总说不上舒服，国王说：“一个追逐太阳而落水的可怜人。”

“你觉得他可怜吗，陛下？”查尔斯睁开眼睛反问。

“你不觉得？”艾瑞克走过来坐下，伸手把那本书拿起来。

“那你觉得活活烧死的唐璜可怜吗？”

“我当然不觉得，难道你觉得？”

查尔斯没说话，他看起来像是无奈般笑着摇了摇头，伸出手臂挂在艾瑞克坐得端端正正的上身，下巴垫在他的肩膀上，伴侣的气味让他感到安心和舒适。查尔斯的话让艾瑞克疑惑不解，但也没有再问。他微微皱着眉看向查尔斯，充满疑惑的眼神就像在反反复复地思考答案，纠结对与错。

“吉诺莎的新年是什么样子的？”查尔斯的声音像是从半空飘过来。

“你马上就会见到，但你会失望的，我想，”艾瑞克偏过脑袋，轻轻蹭蹭对方，“就像你见到琴•葛蕾的男伴是斯科特•萨默斯那样。”

“我哪里感到失望了？”查尔斯开玩笑似的说道，“我只是毫无预料，难道你不是吗？我根本没想到他们彼此认识。”

“我只是希望你能在这里感到满意。”艾瑞克相当认真地缓缓说道。

“一切都很好……”查尔斯轻声说。

新年前几天艾瑞克忙于不可告人的政事，查尔斯则忙于照看平民的生活，同时也感受一下吉诺莎新年的气氛。在瑞雯的陪同下他走上街，正巧碰上了那个沿街设摊的妇女，瑞雯现在戴着的耳环就是在她那里买的。

街道上人们熙熙攘攘，混合上马车轱辘声比往常更加喧闹，寒冬的天气并没有打击到任何人的激情，除了流浪汉。流浪汉无家可归，也没有温暖的被褥和火炉取暖，每天靠着领教堂的救济餐度日，查尔斯逼迫自己不要去看那些藏在巷子里的流浪汉，否则他又将因为没有尽到责任而责怪自己，他坚定了自己要代替国王去做一些他没有做的事情的愿望。

来到小教堂里的时候科特·瓦格纳正在阅读一本又厚又重的经书，自从上次把来自西彻斯特的消息带给瓦格纳之后，这个温柔的教士非常高兴得知麦考伊医生的进步，但是更加懊恼自己能力有限，不能给人们带来及时的帮助，平时瓦格纳除了帮助这些鱼鳞病人感觉好点，也会帮忙看一些感冒病症，虽然因为方法不对而效果颇微。

从西彻斯特回来之后查尔斯与汉克的信件来往便没有停过，但为了保险起见，一般都是托瑞雯以她的名义寄给汉克，他毕竟是王后，跟一个别国的男爵频繁通信还是会有些不方便的，但是瑞雯是一个侍女，所以没有关系。

上次汉克给的药已经用完了，所以瑞雯还是只能靠瓦格纳给的敷药配方来缓解皮肤的不适，她已经不止一次提到过汉克·麦考伊先生的灵药有多么厉害神奇，她说着这些话的时候对那个男人的钦佩之情就溢于言表，敏锐的查尔斯察觉了一些日益增长的情愫，但是对于两个Alpha来说这件事情也许不会有结果。

这一次拜访瓦格纳是有重要的事情，而不仅仅是照例来看望而已。

他按捺不住激动，“瓦格纳，汉克决定三月从西彻斯特来吉诺莎，并且准备在这里居住半年，”查尔斯说道，“他会带来一些他的设备，以及改进之后的药方，他会教授你使用的方法，以便你制作那种神奇药水。”

“汉克要来吉诺莎？！”瑞雯大吃一惊，毫无准备，“查尔斯！你应该早点告诉我的！”

“再早他也要三月份才能出发，所以瑞雯你就别怪泽维尔先生了，”瓦格纳指出瑞雯的话没有必要，回头对查尔斯浅浅鞠了一躬，“那真是太好了，泽维尔先生，太感谢你了。”

“大可不必，是我要代替不计其数的人来感谢你们才对，”查尔斯笑了笑，从背后的包里拿出一袋钱币，“我这次又带来了一些钱，我知道教士日常生活、教堂的维护和施舍救济餐都需要钱，你也不太主动跟我提，以后我就只好主动提供给你了。”

“你可不要拒绝，否则——”瑞雯冲他贼兮兮地说道。

似乎是被瑞雯的小小威胁吓到，瓦格纳乖乖地收下了这袋钱币，虽然数量不多但是沉甸甸的，除了国王塔勒金币或者弗洛林金币还能是什么呢？

“天主，请降福现在已开始的今天。”

教士真诚的为他祈祷。


	27. Chapter 27

吉诺莎的新年如期而至，不知道是因为风土人情的差异还是什么原因，所有查尔斯所想象的庆祝方式都没有出现，也许是王宫的主人头脑太过于单调，这倒是让查尔斯松了口气，毕竟他并不怎么喜欢那些的聚会，贵族们的聚会太谨慎。不过按照惯例，新年那天晚上国王在王宫内举办了一场隆重的晚宴。

只有极少数人才有资格参与这场晚宴，受邀的人皆是王城的贵族，原本查尔斯觉得那只是一段漫长无趣的宴席，直到他看到座位的安排单上，王后的身边是枢密大臣塞巴斯蒂安·肖和他的伴侣艾玛·弗罗斯特公爵夫人的时候，这件事情就稍微有点胆战心惊了。要知道，礼仪上王后的身边坐的是国王最重要的客人，虽然查尔斯知道肖对艾瑞克有多重要。

不过有意思的是，查尔斯发现国王的右手边安排人的居然是罗根·豪利特勋爵——这个查尔斯熟悉又不熟悉的人，或者说，对任何人都保持神秘感的人，甚至没有几个人知道嘴里所说称的“勋爵”意味着的真正爵位是什么，甚至没几个人想得通为什么被放逐的人还能被尊称为“勋爵”，他早就不是什么贵族了。早年当他的父亲被放逐到极北严寒之地时，这个年幼的人就跟着一起离开了王城，在冰雪中长大，他把自己潜藏在人们视线之外的程度可以和查尔斯相比。

查尔斯知道自从艾瑞克掌握大权就在想着拉拢豪利特家族的这员良将，然而罗根对兰谢尔家族的仇恨似乎并不会那么消失，毕竟，老豪利特被放逐到了远离家乡的北方再未回归故里，被践踏的属于“狼王”的荣光也没有再照耀到这个家族身上。考虑到目前吉诺莎的情况，如果只是防守倒好，如果要征战便缺少得力大将，艾瑞克为什么这么需要罗根？

答案奇怪又多余，这些还不是他份内该思考的事情。

肖公爵的狡猾奸诈究竟有多让人胆寒，王后还没切身体会，但是他宁愿做好万全的准备来应对一个威胁，这次议院大会他没有对土地税发表任何意见，不由得让人怀疑是他已经和国王达成了什么更胜的协议。

在查尔斯一边想着七七八八的事情，一边看着盘子里熏鹿肉发呆，这是之前国王和一些勋爵乘着秋天狩猎的成果之一，宫廷的厨子不知道用了什么香料让它充满食欲，然而查尔斯感觉自己没有半点下刀的欲望，这引起了一旁塞巴斯蒂安的注意。

“不合您口味吗？”他极小声地问道，嗓音低沉浑厚。

这让查尔斯没有准备，“谁不喜欢美味的鹿肉呢？”他堪堪笑了一下，“你误会了，我是忽然想起一本书而稍微走神了。”

枢密大臣慢慢的享用碗里的佳肴，似乎是故意把话头交给他的伴侣，“我早听说您喜欢阅读，”艾玛·弗罗斯特·肖用她锋利又妩媚的眼睛注视着查尔斯，她的气味并不明显，也许是菜肴气味的缘故，“我也一样，阅读显然是探索未知的最好方法，每天的生活实在是太无聊，陛下，我想你也是。容我问一句，您最近在看什么书，可以告诉我吗？”

“我认为了解一个人的品格最快的方法之一就是看他的阅读品味，公爵夫人，我觉得你一定擅长琢磨一个人的想法，就像一个读心者，”查尔斯操刀开始切割那一小块鹿肉，他能敏锐分辨出一种花香，那大概是艾玛的信息素气味，“然而你不可能因为这个了解我的，因为我看的尽是些希腊神话。”

“怀旧、浪漫的宿命论者，您看起来确实有些这样的特质，”艾玛轻声细语的，“我什么都读，陛下，也许我们的确有话题可以聊聊。”

“比起读心者你更像个占卜师了。”查尔斯尽力以友善的语气说出这些细想就带着尖刺的语句，他无法控制自己用语言来保持警戒。

“我在想，您知不知道我的母国是西彻斯特？”艾玛轻轻地微笑，“我父亲是西彻斯特北部的弗莱施塔特伯爵，但是他起初不承认我是他的女儿。”

私生女？查尔斯猜测，“因为他不喜欢女人，更不喜欢Omega女人，他看不起我——但是这并不重要，因为现在他不再能说我如何了。”她傲然而冰冷地看着眼前的银酒杯。

“即使是还在西彻斯特的时候，我也不太清楚贵族们的私事。”查尔斯平淡地说，不知道这个女人是在打什么主意。

“在吉诺莎，我是公爵夫人，”她说，“在西彻斯特，我是女伯爵。”

她强调自己的身份，似乎是在强调自己身份的高贵一般，或者只是单纯不想让自己私生女的身份被人惦记，但在王后面前这样做似乎颇为嚣张，她该庆幸查尔斯不在意这一点，“陛下得闲若是想起我，我很乐意跟您聊聊西彻斯特。”艾玛轻声说道。

似乎所有吉诺沙的人都觉得他是个故乡情结很重的人，只要跟他聊起西彻斯特就能得到讨他欢心的秘诀……但其实他的乡愁也不过如此，查尔斯微微笑了一下应付了事。塞巴斯蒂安·肖对自己两个Omega之间的亲切问候没有怎么在意，他相信这个聪明女人艾玛·弗罗斯特不会说错话的，这个女人的鬼心思不比在场的任何一个人少，甚至他偏心地觉得艾玛比查尔斯·泽维尔还聪明精干得多。

如果艾玛早知道国王的欣赏品味是查尔斯这样的类型，也许她就是现在的王后了也说不定，不过，她虽然狡诈，但也只是一个靠着其他人的床褥和枕头而爬上高位的人，并不是查尔斯这样的背靠西彻斯特王室的香饽饽，以艾瑞克那样重视绝对利益的态度，她仍然只能爬到这一步为止也说不定。艾玛·弗罗斯特跟他算是一种利益关系，也算是一种恋爱关系，不过他们这些身份的人多多少少都是这样的糟糕家伙。

现在他关注的并不是查尔斯或者艾玛，他关注的是国王和那个“勋爵”罗根·豪利特的谈话，艾瑞克这小子八成是故意把他支开些，按礼节，王后身边的位置是留给最重要的那位贵客的，这算是给足了他面子，然而在这场宴席里，他清楚豪利特才是国王真正的重心所在。

事实上，罗根·豪利特对此假装浑然不知，他丝毫不在意自己身上所停驻的视线，他以他轻蔑的态度对待着这一场晚宴，他本可以不来参加的，他才不在乎什么所谓的国王的面子，他身为放逐之臣的儿子本就没有什么义务，就算是他收到了国王拉拢他的的密信他也不觉得那算数。艾瑞克·兰谢尔不能决定他现在到底是谁，罗根傲慢地想。

“我希望你确实收到了我差人送去的信，”艾瑞克慢条斯理的，像耐着性子，“我想在王城这段时间，你对我的诚意应该有所感受了。”

“是吗？原来这都是你的‘诚意’？”罗根专心对付着食物，对艾瑞克的话毫不在乎地说，“抱歉啊！我误会了您的‘诚意’，我以为您是故意为难我。”

这足以惹怒任何一个君王话语让罗根身上的视线变得焦灼起来，更何况谁都知道艾瑞克·兰谢尔并非是儒雅的君王，于是有的人等着看戏，有的人摸不清套路，有的人则为之心悸，“当然您的信我看完了，豪利特家族被先王放逐到极北之后就再没有收到王城送来的信件了，哪怕是寻个稀罕我也得看看才对，”他嚼烂一块肉吞下去才说，“不得不说，您的文辞可比先王好不少啊。”

艾瑞克的表情并不算好，无论是谁都知道先王是一个不好的话题，细心多疑的人觉得连他握住银质刀具的力度都变得重了许多，尽管艾瑞克觉得自己并没有这样做。在这样的公共场合和国王对着干不是个好选择，就算是塞巴斯蒂安也不会犯这样的傻，何况是这个只仅仅是蒙着过去“狼王”荣光的家伙，没人知道他到底有几斤几两，但他甚至连正式的爵位都没有，这样的人坐在这里只不过是个小丑。

包括查尔斯在内的所有人都悄悄注视着国王的行动，似乎预想中迟来的怒火正在酝酿，“逞一时嘴快也要适可而止，毕竟你现在可不是以前那个流放在外的‘罗根’·豪利特了，我并不是总是那么有耐心的，”尽管如此艾瑞克仍然表现得非常郑重，“各位——今天是新年的第一天，在我们举杯祝贺之前，我想我们都需要一点新鲜的事情，提醒我们，从今天开始就是吉诺莎是新的一年了……”

“我决定恢复萨斯尼茨[ 萨斯尼茨：今德国东北部港口城市，借名架空。]的豪利特家族世袭侯爵的爵位，之后，约翰·豪利特公爵的唯一继承人，这位勇敢的统帅詹姆斯·豪利特就是萨斯尼茨的新公爵了，”艾瑞克说完拿起他的酒杯，“我想这件新鲜事足够让大家对新年充满期待了。那么现在，让我们举杯吧！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ 弗莱施塔特(Freistadt)：今奥地利北部城市。]


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢您为这篇文章留下的任何评论、荣誉和书签。

第二十八章

如查尔斯所料，新年期间王城任何一家酒馆都洋溢着欢乐闹腾的气氛，还没有进门，远远就能在街上听到酒馆里人们大喊大叫庆祝的声音了，除此以外别的地方都相对安静，只有这地方越是晚上越是热闹。

需要解释的是，其实查尔斯相当介意自己喝酒，考虑到他母亲糟糕透顶的酗酒史和自己糟糕的酒量与酒品，他有理由相信他是一个隐藏的酒鬼，他会很容易对此感到愉快并且上瘾，所以，尽量不要碰它才好，但是他得不得承认那对他有着非凡的吸引力，并且一想到投机取巧的可能性，他就把对自己严格的要求降低了不少，“偶尔”这个词语给他紧绷的思想松了松绑。

自从晚宴之后罗根——或者他是詹姆斯，但自己已经习惯称呼他为罗根了，临时改嘴还是有点不习惯，这个坏脾气的罗根就从人们陡然集中的视线里消失了，没人知道这个游荡成性的家伙去了哪里。不是重新授予而是恢复，这种情况本就有些复杂，所以罗根既没有接受爵位，也没有拒绝它，而是选择消失好像也能理解，但这个折中的决定反而是向查尔斯在内的一些精明的人说明了问题。他必须要先找到罗根才行。

好在查尔斯知道在哪里最可能找到他。

在查尔斯准备挤进拥挤酒馆的时候，一股突兀的恶臭差点让他放弃，当多种信息素的气味混合在一起，产生的效果很大概率并非是好的，即便全是气味宜人的信息素交融在一起，也很可能会将人熏晕，更何况这么多不爱洗澡的大汉挤在同一间酒馆呢？查尔斯不知道自己出去之后要怎么去除这股味道。

当吧台的肥胖老板娘询问他要点什么时查尔斯正在被耸动的身体挤来挤去，他勉强在吧台前站住脚“请问罗根那家伙今天来了吗？”他问。

“你说的是那个络腮胡子、头发刺棱棱的男人吗？”她确认道。

“就是他，”查尔斯庆幸自己没有带什么随身物品否则被人顺走都说不定，“麻烦给我杯小的麦芽酒。”

“那家伙来了一阵了，我也不知道现在在哪里，”老板娘回头去跟侍应打招呼，弄来一杯黄色的还飘着气泡的麦芽酒，“五马克，现结。”

查尔斯从袋子里剩下的银币里抓了一枚，“新年期间连酒都涨价了！”他说，“我记得平常都是两马克。”

“新年人多，肯定得涨价。”老板娘没好气地回复。

查尔斯拿起酒杯，准备一饮而尽，略苦的酒味通过舌头，“你还在乎这点钱？”听到这个声音，他一边喝酒把眼睛看向身边挤进来的男人。

“你来找我做什么？”查尔斯看见罗根手里那个酒杯还有不少酒没喝完，但从他身上的酒气来看他已经喝了一杯又一杯了。

“不知道，但是我就觉得非得来找你不可。”

威猛男人听到这句话大笑起来，就像听到一个低俗下流又滑稽的笑话一样，幸亏他的笑声在吵闹的酒馆里显得并不那么噪耳朵了，不然不习惯耳边有人大声发言的王后一定会皱起眉头的，查尔斯不知道这句话这么好笑。

“对兰谢尔效忠将是我一生最大的笑话。你作为一个局外人，没有立场，没弄清楚状况，也不清楚目标就来掺和，不知道该说你是太有勇气还是太笨，”罗根靠近他说道，“然而我知道你是个聪明人，所以不用拐弯抹角，告诉我，你的目的是什么？是被你的伴侣的伪善迷了心窍，帮着他来劝说我？！”

辛辣的信息素气味让查尔斯本能地想要躲避，他完全相信这头Alpha狼是个骁勇的战士，艾瑞克重视他是对的，换做是任何一个有野心的君王都希望将他纳入麾下，这股气势实在锋利，周围的人下意识声音变小了，纷纷转过头偷看是什么人惹怒了这个强大的Alpha男人，查尔斯急忙把帽子拉低了许多。

一定程度上说这属于逼问了，“看什么看？看你们自己去！”罗根暴脾气地朝旁边的人吼了一句，把那人吓得骂骂咧咧走开了些。

“好吧，罗根，——我还是这样称呼你吧，我没想到你既然认为我是个聪明人，还对我的作为做出这样的判断，这多矛盾，”查尔斯不想让自己稳定的情绪被影响，“我只是出于一个朋友的担忧，觉得你应该正面处理这件事。”

“别学着那群人一样说话，除非你想让我觉得你是那样的人，查克，那样的话我就要讨厌你了。”罗根瞥了他一眼。

查尔斯平静地注视着罗根把他杯子里的酒喝完，又叫老板娘倒上一杯满的，查尔斯也不阻止，就掏出十马克放桌子上：“帮我和这家伙都满一杯。”

“这才像句人话。”罗根拉了一下嘴角。

“你说我没有弄清楚情况，事实上我知道你们家族曾经发生了什么。你父亲被诬谋反才遭到放逐，之后虽然自证清白，但是先王却不愿意恢复豪利特家的世袭爵位，艾瑞克也没有关注这件事情，这不是什么大秘密，”查尔斯说，“如果只是这样的话，我觉得你倒不是那么虚荣狭隘的人。”

“所以你并不清楚，”罗根伸出手把老板娘放桌子上的酒扒到自己眼下，“那群人都这么以为才觉得我是个傲慢的蠢货，该死的，兰谢尔那家伙真是个恶鬼——”

查尔斯看着身旁这个半醉的男人给自己又灌下一杯酒，“我们出去说，”他尽力喝下大半杯酒，脑袋忽然有些胀，“如果你愿意告诉我，并且肯相信我能帮助到你的话。”

“你这么想知道？”他嗤笑，“这对你到底什么好处，你疯了！”

“我真诚地关心着我的朋友，”查尔斯皱起眉，“别让我失望，罗根。”

他不知道艾瑞克·兰谢尔做了什么，也许是那封信里充满威胁，或者国王的做派单纯叫罗根感到恶心，查尔斯心中猜的七七八八，就是不知道真相如何。罗根安静地看着他，似乎是想弄清楚王后的阴谋，想弄清楚王后装模作样的严肃是为了什么，但是却从那黯淡的深蓝色眼睛里看不出任何可疑的东西，似乎就真的那么真诚。

“管你信不信，我父亲就是被老国王他自己诬陷的——他很肯定，一定是塞巴斯蒂安•肖跟老国王串通一气，这个混蛋……真演得一出好戏！”罗根为了不让这些秘密走漏而压低声音但却没法控制自己的怒气，低音让他更有威吓力，“该死！”

“萨斯尼茨四季寒冷，又临海而湿润，就算是普通老人也是个困难的地方，更何况我父亲和母亲都有战场的陈年旧伤，——我直说了，查克，我不是什么大孝子，但是没有人能长久地忍受这样的环境，”男人说着喝了些酒，酒杯又见底了，“我们被剥夺了一切本该有的！——我有理由说我父母是因此丧命！的确，他们老了迟早会死，但如果是在温暖舒适的宫殿，他们不会走这么快！”

查尔斯用手抹了把脸，乘机呼吸了一口阴沉的空气，仿佛嗅到自己手掌里污垢的清锈味道，他打足精神面对罗根，“我明白了，我现在明白你的立场了，那些事情你应当失望愤怒的，”他直视着对方，“你一定觉得艾瑞克无非是想要重新利用你，但你不是召之即来挥之即去的东西，你是‘狼王’的后裔，不是吗？”

“现在你还觉得我应该接受吗？”罗根嗤笑。

他用手指弹了一下金属杯子，注意到罗根马虎地整理衣领，醉醺醺地掉头准备离开时，他知道自己不能再拖了，“应该。”查尔斯转过身去说道。

“既然如此，那么你就该拿回你的荣耀，重新掌握它，”查尔斯坚定地说道，“你仍然是你，你仍然可以继续做你自己，你以为你被艾瑞克•兰谢尔掌控，但事实上是你要借机拿回你的权力，你可以做到的，在我的帮助下……我认识的你不是个死脑筋，应该想得明白这事的利弊关系——你明白我的意思吗？”

那家伙仍然执意要离开，查尔斯也只能追上去，“这件事情我们应该好好谈谈的，罗根！”查尔斯在喧闹中不得不扬声，“我需要你在这，罗根，——罗根！等等！”

男人犹疑了一下，查尔斯顺势抓住对方的右臂，他紧紧皱着眉，集中视线和回过头来的罗根·豪利特对视的时候，忽然从重叠的人影里发现自己好像醉得不行，头痛欲裂，他也许喝得比他想象的多。


	29. Chapter 29

第二十九章

没人知道王后回来的时候为什么浑身酒气，从晚上九点开始瑞雯就在城门口等待了，她心急如焚，不知道为什么查尔斯没有在约定的时刻返回，她担心查尔斯遇到了危险，如果那样她不得不要向国王禀报这件事情，但没准国王已经发现了这件事，那更糟。

瑞雯终于等到查尔斯时，这个家伙相当勉强地维持着自己“看起来正常”的外貌，但他的酒气和下城的那股臭味实在是让人印象深刻，也许他需要马上洗个澡，但拿不准他可能只想马上睡觉，瑞雯脑子里乱乱的，搭着查尔斯一半肩膀跟他回去寝宫，从来没这么庆幸自己是个Alpha，如果她是个Omega就不可能做到。

走廊的路怎么会这么长！瑞雯第一次有这样的感慨，但还没等她把这段苦刑之路走完，迎面赶来的国王就让她憋回即将对查尔斯抱怨的一句话了。

噢，完了，瑞雯在心里想。

艾瑞克又急又恼地把二人截下来，面色不悦，但意料之外的是他并没有怪罪谁，只是伸出手臂把查尔斯挪到自己身上，叫瑞雯先去寝宫准备好醒酒的药水。

年轻力壮的国王把他的伴侣打横抱起，以便可以快速到达目的地，迷迷糊糊的查尔斯下意识把脑袋趴在了对方的肩膀上，他看起来是清醒的，虽然睁着眼睛像是在思考着什么但却不发一言，查尔斯比预想的要重许多，除去因为意识模糊而把全部的重量都沉下去了之外，还有平时他看起来轻盈的姿态从未给人留下压抑沉重的印象。

“我在想……要不要让你放我下来。”查尔斯口齿不清地说道。

他想的未免也太多了，“这不需要想了又想再决定，如果你不愿意你可以就说出来。”艾瑞克直截了当地说。他不一样，在二人关系的层面并没有想太多。

“下次吧，都快到了。”查尔斯随口说道。

真是醉得不轻，艾瑞克想，“你最好告诉我你去干什么了。”他说。

“我是你的好说客，艾瑞克。”查尔斯好不容易才定睛看住艾瑞克。

一阵短暂的沉默，“你去找豪利特了？”他皱起眉，明显不悦。

“好了……好啦，艾瑞克，”查尔斯安慰他的情绪，“相信我爱你，好吗？”

“我知道了……所以你去找他了？”艾瑞克相当不服气，“即使是在下城浓重的臭味也没法盖过去那个Alpha的一股气味。”

查尔斯懒得回答他的问题相当于是默认，他现在晕晕乎乎，只有肚子里难受的感觉维持着他的清醒，他不知道自己是不是已经摸清楚了艾瑞克的脾气，才会从无论何时都保持着三分谨慎变成了现在的样子，他没来得及深入想这个问题，酒劲就把他弄晕了。

前夜艾瑞克在查尔斯胡言乱语中度过，查尔斯躺在床上，看起来腿都没劲了，还咋咋呼呼吹嘘他的酒量，借机说起古希腊传说中头戴葡萄藤和常青藤花冠的“酒神”狄奥尼索斯，说起他撒酒疯的伙伴森林之神潘、他的老师西勒诺斯、森精灵、放纵的男女和野兽。

休息了一小会他又说玻俄提亚王弥倪阿斯的三个女儿被狄奥尼索斯惩罚的故事，说起她们因此疯狂而把她们的一个孩子撕碎，——艾瑞克没听清，好像遭到酒神惩罚而杀掉自己孩子的女人还有几个，说完查尔斯便开始呕吐，吐完还不忘记说阿里阿德涅和狄奥尼索斯的爱情，“那姑娘的情人可怜又有点好笑”——查尔斯咧着嘴说，到这里艾瑞克已经把前面的那些人物忘得精光，只记得大致的故事情节。

好在当他终于把这些名字奇怪的希腊故事讲完之后，瑞雯的醒酒药起效了，再有一个听不清名字的希腊人出现在查尔斯嘴边，艾瑞克就要走神了。

“艾瑞克？”

一声查尔斯的呼唤把他涣散的思绪拉回来。

“我想到一个问题，我想我可能是喝醉了，艾瑞克，这有点奇怪，”他说的时候神情就像一个白痴，“我想要问你，你会杀掉你自己的孩子吗？假如是为了……我不知道，如果这么说……也许，也许是更重要的原因？比方说神让你这么做，魔鬼附在了他的身上，或者——”

“呃，我说了什么，在说什么……”

男人翻了个身不再面向着艾瑞克，没说话了，“你喝醉了，”艾瑞克平淡地说，“你想要睡觉了吗？”

“你会杀掉自己的孩子吗？”查尔斯的声音带着一丝竭力克制的哭腔，像是呼吸的太快而接不上气，“如果那就是我的孩子——”

他在等待一个无意义的回答，因为他已经没有孩子，而艾瑞克也从未体验过那种人生，他们俩甚至都没有回答的底气，而查尔斯就像是担心明天窗前会出现一个不存在的恐怖怪物那样，就像是担心梦境里的灾厄会真正降临在现实生活里那样，这种恐惧如果不是因为这个问题的奇怪艾瑞克可能不会那么重视，“我无法回答这个问题，”艾瑞克说，“你醉了，还是睡下吧。”

直到半夜也没有得到艾瑞克的正面回复，甚至他又开始那种故意的沉默，于是查尔斯放弃了执着，就着疲惫和酒劲睡着了，睡之前还玩笑似的说自己老了，如果他没有老，他还像艾瑞克或者瑞雯那样年轻的话，这点酒根本不在话下，夜晚也根本不是他的敌人，但是他现在只能败下阵来了，因为他觉得他老了。尽管艾瑞克从来没这么认为，但是他能感觉到他们之间连结所带来的感触，他从来没看到过这样情绪化的查尔斯，上一秒还在讲故事讲的天花乱坠，一边吐一边笑，下一秒又愁眉苦脸。

艾瑞克静静地审视查尔斯睡着的模样，终于因为疲惫趴下了，夜晚安静又渗着凉意，被褥上沾着查尔斯宜人的气味，柔软、温和而宁神。查尔斯翻了个身侧睡在一边，艾瑞克脱了外套，借机把自己挤进大床的剩下的空间里，不算狭窄，他很快睡着了。

他不是不想回答查尔斯的问题，或者不知道答案之类的。

他只是——说不上来。

有时候，艾瑞克真是恨死查尔斯了，这里的恨倒不是仇恨，倒更像是一种求而不得的遗憾。他恨查尔斯不听他的话，不按他的意思办事，不在乎他到底怎么想，查尔斯他自己有一套说辞和逻辑，话只喜欢说一半，常常用聪明的方式背着他做“坏事”，这个坏蛋，就没有让他称心如意过。

然而自己偏偏又这么爱他，这就是他弱点的脚踵，查尔斯一定是凭着这份爱才敢这样肆无忌惮，什么都敢要、什么都敢说，连惹怒他的代价也掂量得清清楚楚，勇于认错，下次还敢。他知道查尔斯眼里一定不是这样，可能只会觉得艾瑞克太幼稚了，这让艾瑞克恨得牙痒痒又没什么办法，话虽如此，事实上艾瑞克也知道自己变得更好了，查尔斯这种态度和品格，反而让他更大度、更耐心、更谨慎，和查尔斯的愉快日子里他真实地感到幸福，身为Omega的查尔斯给了他这个Alpha意料之外的安全感。

人类仅存的神性在他身上一览无余，有时还带着不可侵犯的意味，艾瑞克眼里的查尔斯多数时候都看起来宛如神邸，但他更明白查尔斯只不过是个普通人，会说脏话、会喝醉、会跟他吵架、会琢磨稀奇古怪的只有神了解的问题，他的凡人之躯显而易见。艾瑞克承认自己贪婪且狂妄，他希望自己更强、更伟大，他也知道自己就是一个彻底的下流的玩弄阴谋诡计的凡人，毫无神圣可言，更不可能超凡脱俗，所以他需要查尔斯，他视自己为大无畏的英雄，也觉得自己是个下三滥的小人，只有查尔斯在他眼里永远都是圣徒。

如此想着，艾瑞克•兰谢尔认为自己罪大恶极，毕竟查尔斯善良得连递把剪刀都要把刀刃朝着他自己那一边，伤害这种人是谁也不想的，也许哪怕是烧杀抢掠的恶贼都要考虑着把方言换成贵族们的语调。然而艾瑞克的心早就像浇了热铁，镀铸成一块坚不可摧、永不妥协的心了，要他认罪是不可能的，忏悔也是不可能的，用爱去赎罪也是不可能的，因为他罪孽深重，无从认起，也无法忏悔更无法赎罪。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔早已对天发誓：当命运之神的审判来临，他会接受任何的惩罚，他知道自己所作所为以及他为了得到这一切做的事情的对错，注定不能免于责难，他将要强硬地执行她的判决，但他永不回头忏悔。

《默示录》预言一个黎明永远不会到来的日子，艾瑞克希望那就是今天。

因为他们俩都知道那个问题的答案是什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢您为这篇文章留下的评论、荣誉和书签，如果对我的其他作品感兴趣，也请支持我主页里其他的作品吧！<3<3<3


End file.
